Yakuza Love
by Chillis
Summary: AU. La familia Kurosaki se ve relacionada con la mafia japonesa y el Gotei 13 les ofrece proteccion. Pero una leyenda del Gotei 13 es la causa de todo esto. Podra surgir el amor en tiempos de angustia? Como esta la muerte de Kurosaki Masaki involucrada?
1. Chapter 1

N/A:Se preguntaran que hago verdad ni yo tengo idea, pero aqui les traigo un HitsuKarin, el cual espero que disfruten.

**Yakuza Love**

**Capitulo 1**

Mátenme, ahora.

Mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin, díganme Karin si no quieren salir heridos. Tengo catorce años y me persiguen los yakuza o la mafia japonesa… o como sea. Y todo gracias al tonto de mi hermano mayor Kurosaki Ichigo.

Todo empezó en un hermoso día de primavera… bueno ni tan hermoso ya que estaba nublado. Volviendo, yo vivo en la ciudad de Karakura, y voy en segundo de secundaria. Mi hermano, Ichigo, conoció a la hermana de unos yakuza, del clan Kuchiki, su nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, la verdad es hermana de la cabeza del clan. Ella es genial y toda la cosa, le unas palizas increíbles a mi hermano, pero si no fuera por ella, no estaría yo en este lio. Pero no le echo la culpa, a quien se la echo es a mi hermano… por ahora. Retomemos, hubo un transcurso del año en el que mi hermano y Rukia desaparecieron. A donde fueron, que hicieron y porque, quien sabe, pero cuando regresaron parecía que habían madurado de golpe, demasiado. Hablaron con papa y nos intentaron explicar lo sucedido, y cuando digo 'nos' me refiero a mi hermana gemela Yuzu y yo.

-Yuzu, Karin, a la cocina, hay un asunto del que quiero hablarles- Ordeno nuestro padre, de unos cuarenta años, con una barba de dos días, normalmente es un intento de padre, comportándose como un payaso o un niño de kínder, sobre todo después de la muerte de mi madre. En la cocina estaban mi padre, mi hermano Ichigo, de cabello naranja y muy alto, ya va en la universidad, teniendo unos 21-22 años, mi hermana Yuzu, de un cabello castaño claro y es mi contra-parte, ya que ella es de un corazón de pollo y femenina, mientras que yo soy una "marimacho" cínica y sarcástica (y muy orgullosa por ello), de cabello negro. A un lado de Yuzu estaba Rukia, de cabello negro, chaparra para su edad (no le digan no que yo lo dije, si no me ve de lo peor) y sus ojos violeta escaneaba la cocina, especialmente la ventana, como si temiera que algo entrara o algo parecido

-¿Qué paso padre?- pregunto Yuzu quitándose el mandil que traía.

-Hay un asunto que debemos tratar, es muy delicado y es necesario que no se lo tomen a la ligera.-Comento papa con una voz seria, que casi nunca (si es que nunca) utiliza.- Ichigo, Rukia, haznos el favor de informarnos.

-Hai.- Dijo Rukia antes de sacar una libreta de dibujo, Ichigo rodo los ojos y suspiro.- Como ustedes saben mi Nii-sama es la cabeza del clan Kuchiki, del Gotei 13.

-Eto… Rukia, no sabemos que es el Gotei 13- comento Yuzu tranquilamente, Rukia sonrió antes de abrir su libreta de dibujos, donde había demasiados Chappies

-Lo sé, a eso iba, El Gotei 13 es una red de yakuza de todo Japón, la cual está dividida en trece divisiones, las cuales tienen cada una, una función primordial. Por ejemplo, la segunda es de operaciones secretas, la cuarta de medicina, la onceava es una especie de ejército, la onceava es de investigación y demás. El Gotei 13 es liderado por Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, o Yamamoto sou-taicho, el Comandante en jefe del Gotei 13 y cada división tiene su 'capitán' y su 'teniente'.

-De acuerdo, pero porque nos enseñas esto, ¿No se supone que deber ser clasificado?-pregunte cuidadosamente, Yuzu asintió e Ichigo suspiro.

-Se supone que deber ser clasificado, pero paso algo y esto nos incumbe a todos- Sentencio Ichigo- y eso las incluye, esto es por su bien.

-¿Qué paso?-murmure, esperando que nadie me oyera- Debió de haber pasado algo muy importante.

-Distes en el punto. Algo paso, que involucra a Ichigo. ¿Se acuerdan cuando "desaparecimos" por casi un mes? Pues, lo que paso durante ese mes fue lo siguiente- Siguió Rukia -Ichigo y yo estábamos en la escuela cuando una llamada de mi Nii-sama ordenándome a mí y a Ichigo ir al cuartel del clan Kuchiki. Al parecer mi hermano decidió que necesitaba un guardaespaldas dado que hubo unos problemas en el Gotei 13.

-Así que me convertí en su guardaespaldas, la seguía día y noche. Un día, cuando estábamos en el cuartel general del Gotei 13, durante una reunión de capitanes se inicio una balacera en donde estábamos, e intentaron raptar a Rukia. Entre unos compañeros del Gotei 13, sobretodo los capitanes de la decima y la onceava, y el teniente de la sexta, la división bajo Kuchiki Byakuya, evitamos el rapto y se intento capturar a los responsables. Lo que jamás se pensó fue que los responsables fueran tres capitanes del Gotei 13, así que les acuso de alta traición e iban a ser ejecutados pero lograron escapar.-Continuo con el relato Ichigo.

-Y como Ichigo ha sido el único en herir un poco al cabecilla de los traidores Aizen Sosuke ex capitán de la quinta división, es probable que tenga una vendetta (venganza) en contra suyo y/o su familia. Yamamoto sou-taicho ha decidido que a ustedes se les otorgue protección, el problema será que tendremos que separarlos, no había otra opción. Ichigo, al ser mi guardaespaldas será protegido por la división de mi hermano, su padre estará con el capitán de la decimotercera división, Jushiro Ukitake.

-¿Ukitake? El fue un compañero mío en la escuela, éramos inseparables junto con Shunsui-Comento mi padre con sorpresa.

-¿También conoce al capitán de la octava? Wow, ¿Quién lo diría? Bueno, volviendo Yuzu irá a una sub-división de la doceava, del ex –capitán Urahara Kisuke, pero estará bajo el cuidado de Hanakari Jinta. Posible sucesor de Urahara.

-Yo conozco a Jinta, estamos en la misma clase junto con Karin- comento Yuzu ruborizándose un poco

-Eso explica porque estaba tan entusiasmado en cuidar a Yuzu- comento Ichigo- Más le vale que no le pase nada a Yuzu

-Y por último, Karin ira a la decima división, con el capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro-Continuo Rukia, pensando que se solventarían las cosos si todos se conocieran desde antes.

-Woah, ¿Toushiro? Un chico de pelo blanco y ojos verdes, chaparro comparado con la mole naranja esta- dije sorprendida, ya que el también iba en nuestra clase. No puedo creer que él sea un Capitán del Gotei 13, si solo tiene 14 años.

-¿A quien llamas mole naranja?- Bufo Ichigo

-El mismo- dijo Rukia, ignorando a Ichigo mientras apuntaba a un chappy con cabello blanco y ojos verdes arrugando las cejas. -¿Algún comentario?

-Sabes, creer que tomamos clases de arte y tú dibujando esos feos dibujos tontos-comento Ichigo

-¡Chappy no es tonto y mis dibujos no son feos!- argumento Rukia.

-¿Y cuando vienen por nosotros?- pregunto Yuzu

-Hoy, en la tarde- comento Rukia como si nada

-¿QUE? –grite, eso sí que no me lo esperaba

-Hay que empezar a empacar- comento Yuzu- Karin ayúdame a bajar las maletas del closet

-No se preocupen hijas mías, que su padre se encargara de traer las maletas- dijo mi padre volviendo a su locura habitual

-Si es que sobrevives- murmure antes de subir las escaleras.

Después de empacar todo lo necesario: ropas, artículos de higiene, mi balón de futbol, unas cuantas fotos, y artículos personales, le ayude a mi hermana y cuando terminamos con sus cosas tuvimos que ayudarle a papa, que quería quitar el gran poster de mama que había en la sala. Este es a veces más loco que una cabra. Ya teníamos todas las maletas en la entrada cuando Ichigo, quien había ido con Rukia por los capitanes, iba a abrir la puerta. ¿Cómo lo sé? Muy sencillo

-Si aprecian su seguridad, aléjense de la puerta, capitanes, tenientes.- pidió Rukia mientras Ichigo abría la puerta

-¡MI HIJO DELINCUENTE ACABA DE LLEGAR A---!- Empezó a decir mi papa antes de ser pateado en la cara y salir volando por la puerta. – Te he entrenado bien, Ichigo –dijo antes de entrar corriendo hacia la casa.

-¡Como se te ocurre hacer eso! – Grito Ichigo, pero nadie le hizo caso, ya que papa estaba con Yuzu.

-Vamos, Ichi-nii, como si no estuvieras acostumbrado- comente antes de dirigirme hacia la gente que estaba fuera- Si quieren pueden entrar, pero bajo su propio riesgo

-Karin-chan, no seas descortés- me pidió Yuzu

-Pero solo digo la verdad. Pasen.- dije mientras me movía a un lado. Frente a mi desfilaron una gama muy variada de gente.

Primero entro un señor de la edad de papa con pelo blanco hasta los hombros, seguido de un hombre rubio que vestía sandalias y un sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas, que le cubría casi toda la cara y traía un abanico en su mano derecha, luego Jinta con su pelo rojo alborotado, un Toushiro frunciendo el seño como siempre, su pelo blanco desafiando la ley de la gravedad, y por ultimo una rubia con una gran er… pechonalidad.

-Isshin ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!- el señor de pelo blanco exclamo

-Lo mismo digo Jushiro, también va para ti Kisuke- dijo mi papa saludando a Ukitake y al señor de las chanclas, o mejor dicho Urahara Kisuke.

-Que onda Jinta- dije tranquilamente, ya que Jinta estaba en el equipo de futbol de la escuela

-Hola Karin, Yuzu ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto a mi hermana mientras tomaba un color parecido al de su cabello, cosa que paso desapercibida por Yuzu, quien también se había ruborizado.

-Muy bien Jinta- kun ¿y tú?

-Bien, también- dijo antes de que sumergieran en un silencio que parecía muy incomodo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku, la teniente de la decima división- la rubia con su "pechonalidad" se presento

-Mucho gusto, Kurosaki Karin, llámeme Karin- dije lo más educadamente posible. Al no recibir quejas de mi hermana al parecer todo iba bien.

-En ese caso llámame Rangiku- Rangiku pidió con una gran sonrisa- Taicho, ¿No se presentara?- le pregunto a Toushiro

-No seas tímido Toushiro-dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona

-Es Hitsugaya- taicho para ti, Kurosaki

-No es necesario, ya lo conozco- dije rápidamente, cosa que llamo la atención de Rangiku- Vamos en el mismo salón- dije con más tranquilidad de la que tenia.

-Oh, en serio. ¿Por qué no me dijo?- pregunto llevándose un dedo a su barbilla

-Pregúntale a él-dije con una gran sonrisa- ¿Quieren algo de tomar?- pregunte.

-Un poco de te estaría bien- Ukitake pidió

-Un refresco para mi Karin- me pidió Ichigo, el cual estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina

-Pero… tú estas cerca de la cocina, ve tú por tu refresco.

-Por favor

-Che, de acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

-Agua para mí- Toushiro dijo, siendo las primeras palabras que me ha dicho en todo este tiempo.

A los pocos minutos, le había servido el te a Ukitake, le di el vaso con agua a Toushiro y le avente una lata de refresco a Ichigo, el cual la atrapo sin problemas… presumido.

-Creo que ya es momento de irnos- Ukitake comento después de checar el reloj que había en la pared. Lo que jamás pensó fue que esa frase haría una reacción en cadena.

-Papi, te extrañaré-Yuzu dijo abrazándose a papa como si su vida dependiera de ello.- A ti también Ichi-nii-ahora abrazo al hermano en cuestión

- ¡Karin-chan ven con papi para que te tu ab--! – mi papa se salto encima pero le di una patada

-¡Ni que abrazos ni que nada! ¡Viejo loco!- le grite – Aunque quizá si te extrañaré- murmure lo suficiente bajo para que solo él me oyera, el se fue llorando hacia la foto de mi mama que tenía en la mesa, ya que habíamos quitado el poster

-Ichi-nii, te cuidas ¿entendido?- le dije a Ichigo antes de que me abrazara

-Claro Karin, tu también- me dijo al oído

-Yuzu

-Karin-chan- para este momento Yuzu estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas- Te extrañaré

-Yo también Yuzu, recuerda que estoy a una llamada de distancia.- le susurre, conociéndola, se preocupara por todos.-Lo que necesites, hay estaré

-Va lo mismo para ti-me dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

-En cambio, tu Jinta. Le tocas un solo pelo a Yuzu y sufrirás lentamente

-Sí, lo que Karin dijo- secundo la moción Ichigo acariciando el arma que traía en el cinturón. Jinta solo trago gordo.

-Ahora que me fijo, la casa se ve rara sin el poster- comento Rukia mirando el espacio donde estuvo el poster- Después de las despedidas, es hora de cerrar la clínica, e irnos.

Todos agarramos nuestras cosas y salimos de la casa. En la entrada había cuatro, no una, ni dos, ni siquiera tres, sino CUATRO LIMOSINAS negras esperando afuera.

-Wow, esto sí que no me lo esperaba- susurre, Yuzu asintió.

-Estos celulares son especiales, solo pueden hacer llamadas a la gente dentro del Gotei 13, tienen los números de las trece divisiones mas la de los Kurosakis y el mío- dijo Rukia pasándonos las celulares

-Yuzu, quiero que aprendas defensa personal –le susurre a Yuzu mientras Rukia le explicaba a papa como usar el celular.- Como puedes ver ya no podre protegerte, y quiero estar segura que sabrás como defenderte. Quiero que le digas a Ururu o a Tatsuki que te enseñe, yo le pediré a Rangiku que me enseñe a usar armas de fuego.

-Pero Karin…- Yuzu intento negarse

-Yuzu, como dijo Rukia, nuestra seguridad está en peligro. Hazlo por mí, por favor- le rogué

-Claro, Karin.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Niñas, vengan un segundo- nos llamo papa quien traía dos cajas de dudosa procedencia.

-Que paso, viejo- dije mirando las cajas

-Esto era de su madre, Masaki. Me dijo que si alguna vez les pasaba algo que se los diera.- explico con lágrimas en los ojos y voz entrecortadas- Nenas, las quiero mucho

-Nosotras también –respondimos, Yuzu estaba llorando, yo intentaba no llorar. Lo abrazamos antes de subirnos a las limosinas.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Rukia. –Capitanes, Jinta, Matsumoto.

Adentro de la limosina había un mini bar, y una tele. Los asientos eran de cuero negro y había una división entre los asientos de adelante y los de atrás. Mis maletas ya estaban en la cajuela. Y Estaba esperando que Rangiku y Toushiro se subieran al vehículo. Pero no espere mucho ya que a los dos minutos de haber subido a la limo ellos se subieron. Toushiro se sentó en frente mío, y Rangiku a mi lado

-Ya verás Karin, la mansión te encantara, es tan grande, y tendrás lo que quieras a la mano- Rangiku empezó a decir mientras se servía un poco de sake en un vaso. Pero yo no la oía, ya que estaba inspeccionando la caja que me dio papa. En la tapa estaba escrito mi nombre con la letra de mi papa.

Empecé a abrir la caja lentamente, note que el resto me veía a mí y cada uno de mis movimientos. Dentro de la caja había una carta y un protector de pecho, una especie de chaleco anti balas pero que ocultaba la pechonalidad de las mujeres. Me pregunto porque mi mama tendría dos de estos. Aparte había una carta.

_Querida Karin,_

_Te preguntaras porque tu padre y yo te hemos dado este protector, la verdad es algo que no se puede explicar por escrito. Jamás pensé que un día tendría que hacer esto, pero henos aquí. Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya habré muerto y ustedes están en peligro. Si querida, yo sabía que algo pasaría por eso disfrute los pocos momentos que tuve contigo, con Yuzu y con Ichigo. Este protector, y el que le di a tu hermana los he tenido desde los diez años y me los había dado tu abuela, quiero que los cuiden bien. Quiero que los usen. Siempre._

_Sé que en este momento tendrás muchas dudas, pero el único que puede responderlas es tu padre, él sabrá cuando revelar la verdad. Lo único que puedo decir es que confíes en el Gotei 13, sobre todo los de la decima, el Comandante Yamamoto sabrá que hacer._

_Nena, te amo mucho, a ti y tus hermanos._

_Kurosaki Masaki_

_P.D. Espero que tanto tu como Yuzu tomen clases de defensa personal, les servirá en un futuro._

_P.D.D. Te amo._

'¿Qué es lo que está pasando?' Pensé. Sentí algo rodar por mi mejilla, me di cuenta que había empezado a llorar. Me enjugue las lágrimas con un puño antes de cerrar la carta y meterla en la caja junto con el protector. Sentí un par de ojos mirándome, alcé la vista y me tope con los orbes verdes de Toushiro, escaneando mi mirada mientras intentaba descifrar lo que paso.

En eso sentí que alguien me abrazo

-Karin, no llores, todo estará bien. Taicho y yo nos encargaremos de que no te pase nada. Y sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-No… puedo… res…pirar… -decía ente bocanadas de aire, jamás pensé que Rangiku fuera tan fuerte, y que su er… pechonalidad fuera inmensa

-Matsumoto, Kurosaki se está ahogando

-¿Usted cree taicho?- pregunto Rangiku incrédula, mientras me soltaba

-No… está bien, Rangiku, solo que para la próxima… no me abraces muy… fuerte. Y gracias- dije lentamente, disfrutando la libertad.

-¿Y bien? –me pregunto Rangiku con una sonrisa

-¿'Bien' qué?-preguntamos Toushiro y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué hay en la caja?

-Oh, eso, um… un regalo de mi madre… y una carta- dije mientras me sonrojaba

-¿Cuál es el regalo?-presiono Rangiku

-¿Por qué tanto interés Rangiku? Es algo privado- dije

-Oh, 'privado'. Algo así como 'exclusivo mujeres' o 'no se permiten hombres' privado- Es tan buena, ¿Quién le enseño? Entonces vi a Toushiro y sonreí

-Exactamente. Te lo mostrare cuando estemos solas- dije mirando de soslayo a Toushiro. El cual se estaba ruborizando un poquito

El resto del viaje estuvimos todos callados. Aunque note que Rangiku nos miraba a Toushiro y a mí a cada rato, haciendo maquinaciones en su cabeza, las cuales no me gustaría saber.

Después de unos diez minutos de viaje, la limo paro y nos bajamos del carro.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Es enorme!- exclame al ver la mansión que tenía en frente mis ojos

-Claro querida, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una casita o un departamento? Aquí habita toda la decima división del Gotei 13 excepto una sub-división, la cual no conozco. –explico Rangiku

-¿Quién conoce esta sub-división?-pregunte interesada

-El comandante general- dijo Toushiro dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, y lo seguimos de cerca- y un ex -capitán de la decima, el cual no conozco. Dicen que trabaja con una especie de hospital pero es más como una base donde se recibe noticias.

El interior de la mansión era igual de increíble como la fachada de esta. Tenía un estilo occidental, que casi no se notaba. Pero el aire japonés era muy notorio. Tiene muchos edificios alrededor del principal, Rangiku me dijo que era las barracas donde vivían los miembros de la división. En la mansión principal vivían el capitán, el teniente (o en este caso la teniente) y sus personas más allegadas, y desde ahora, yo.

**¿Qué tal? La verdad esta idea se me ocurrió después de leer el manga "Tokyo Crazy Paradise" ****así que será muy parecido, pero no igual**

**Mi primer HitsuKarin así que ¡review!**

**BYE**

**CHILLIS**


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, gracias a todos los que leyeron, comentaron y/o me agregaron a favoritos, alerts.

**Yakuza Love**

**Capitulo 2**

Mi cuarto tenia de todo, casi podía apostar que tenía todo lo que una adolecente puede soñar, tengo que admitir que esto es genial, pero me da un poco de culpa que Toushiro y Rangiku estén haciendo esto por mí. Aparte mi cuarto estaba enfrente del de Toushiro y el de Rangiku

Acomode mi ropa y mis cosas en el closet y el tocador que había. Puse mis posters de futbol y de unas cuantas bandas de rock. Cuando termine saque el protector de mi mama y lo puse en mi cama

"Quiero que los usen. Siempre" decía en aquella carta.

Alguien toco la puerta, avente el protector debajo de mi almohada

-Pasen-dije

-Karin-Chan ¿Está todo bien?- la voz de Rangiku sonó desde la puerta, yo me gire

-Sí, claro. Todo está perfecto. Um… Rangiku, supongo que te acordaras de lo que te dije en la limo ¿Verdad? Sobre lo de la caja

-Oh, sí. La verdad me sorprendió que lloraras, ya que Toushiro me había dicho que tú nunca llorabas. Cosa que demostraste en tus despedidas.

-Sí, desde que mama murió casi no lloro, lo hago por Yuzu-dije en voz baja. En eso sonó mi celular, era Yuzu

-_Karin-Chan –_La voz de Yuzu sonó desde el auricular

-Yuzu, ¿Qué paso?

-¿_Viste lo que contenía la caja?_

-Sí, ¿tú también recibiste uno?

_-Sí, y leí la carta. Mama, sabia, sabía que esto pasaría_

-Lo sé pero hay que ser fuertes

_-Eto… ¿Cómo se usa?_

-No sé, deja le pregunto a Rangiku. Voy a poner el altavoz

-Hola Yuzu-san –Rangiku saludo guiándome un ojo

-_Hola Rangiku-sama. Eto… Karin y yo_… _pues… recibimos unos_

-Protectores-termine la frase sacando el mío, el cual era color verde - Y la cosa es que… bueno…

-_No sabemos usarlos-_ soltó Yuzu de sopetón. Rangiku empezó a reír.

-Muy sencillo, solo lo colocan sobre el pecho- dijo agarrando el mío y empezó a ponérmelo- Pasan la especie de tirante sobre tu hombro y lo ajustas- termino- Es mejor que lo usaran sin nada debajo, ya saben para disimularlo y toda la cosa

-Te refieres a usarlo debajo la ropa- comente mientras me lo acomodaba

- _Oh, ya le halle el modo Rangiku-sama. Muchas gracias_

-No hay de qué y preferiría si me llamaras Rangiku o Ran-chan para más corto. Nos vemos Yuzu

-_Nos vemos Ran-chan, Karin –chan_

_-_Adiós Yuzu-dije antes de terminar la llamada

-Entonces _esto _era lo que estaba en la caja. Y por eso dijiste que eran cuestiones femeninas- dijo Ran-chan con alegría en su voz. –Mire taicho, Karin-chan se sonrojo

-¿Qué?- pregunte mirando hacia la puerta donde Toushiro estaba, con la mirada gacha, supongo que intentaba ocultar su vergüenza, al menos no me estaba mirando… Oh por Dios, no me quitado el protector.

Me lo quite rápidamente y lo puse donde estaba, debajo de la almohada

-¿Qué necesitas Toushiro?

-Solo venia a informarte que el Comandante General me pidió que te explicara lo que está sucediendo. Matsumoto, ven con nosotros.- Dijo antes de salir de la habitación corriendo.

No nos costó darle alcance ya que estaba en una de las salas que había por toda la casa. El estaba sentado en un sillón fumando un cigarrillo. Lo primero que hice fue apagar y tirar el cigarrillo

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto enfadado

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Toushiro? A tu edad y fumando ¿No sabes que te podría dar un enfisema pulmonar o cáncer? – le reproche, la verdad no sé de donde salió eso pero ya que. Rangiku sonreía.

-Lo que sea.-dijo moviendo una mano- Volviendo, supongo que ya sabes el porqué de todo esto

-Rukia-nee-san dijo que tres capitanes habían traicionado al Gotei 13, y que intentaron raptarla pero Ichi-nii lo evito y ahora el cabecilla podría atacar a nuestra familia. Eso es todo lo que se- explique recordando lo discutido en la cocina de la casa, ahora mi ex –casa

-Veo que dejo muchos espacios vacios. Deja te explico

Los capitanes que traicionaron el Gotei 13 quieren destruirlo completamente y liderar a todos los yakuza de Japón y los de China si pueden. Estos capitanes son Aizen Sosuke de la quinta división, la mente maestra detrás de todo esto, Ichimaru Gin capitán de la tercera y Tosen Kaname capitán de la novena. Ellos planearon una muerte falsa, del mismo Aizen para ser exactos, antes de intentar raptar a Kuchiki Rukia, y han atacado por lo menos a un poco más de la mitad de los capitanes y tenientes. También utilizaron a la teniente de la quinta, Hinamori Momo, la cual ahorita está en coma.

Ahorita se está haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que el Gotei 13 se desintegre y acabar con los traidores, muchos buscan su muerte. También han llegado rumores donde se dice que han estado reclutando personas para atacarnos. El comandante General no ha querido explicar que es lo que ustedes tienen que ver en esto. Pero al parecer son una pieza muy importante en este rompecabezas, por lo tanto los estaremos protegiendo

-Gracias-murmure

-¿Uuh?

-Gracias por todo, Toushiro- dije, cuanto deseaba tener mi balón de fut en estos momentos- Eto… me voy.

-Sí, buenas noches

-Buenas, y más te vale no prender otro cigarro- dije antes de irme a acostar. O al menos eso creyó Toushiro y Rangiku

-Taicho, ¿está usted bien?- pregunto Ran-chan

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No por nada… Sabes, no le has dicho a Karin que te dijera Hitsugaya-taicho, ¿Será por algo en especial?

-Matsumoto, eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Que malo, Shiro-chan

Ja, Shiro-chan, le queda perfecto.

-Que es Hitsugaya- taicho

-No sea tan frio Taicho. En ese caso, buenas taicho

-Adiós Matsumoto, y checa que Kurosaki haya llegado a su cuarto, porque aunque este aquí, no significa que sea seguro.

-Hai.

Me fui corriendo hacia mi cuarto, y fingí demencia al llegar. Lo que significa poner el protector con mi uniforme, lanzar dagas con los ojos hacia la falda del uniforme, ponerme mi pijama, poner mi balón en un lugar seguro y fuera del camino. Estaba lavándome la cara en mi baño privado (que kawaii) cuando la voz de Rangiku me saco de mis cavilaciones

-Karin-chan ¿Dónde andas?- pregunto desde la puerta de la habitación

-En el baño, lavándome la cara- conteste mientras abría la puerta y cogía mi toalla para la cara.- ¿Paso algo?

-Oh, no. Nada. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo acabas de hacer-dije riéndome, Rangiku me mando una mirada sucia- Ok, dispara

-¿Por qué le apagaste el cigarro a mi taicho?- esa pregunta no me la esperaba

-Eto… ¿no me escuchaste? Me preocupo por… mi salud. ¿Sabías que la gente que vive con fumadores y no fuman son más propicios a tener enfisema pulmonar que los mismos fumadores? Si voy a vivir con ustedes no quiero poner en riesgo mi salud y la de los demás más de lo que ya puede estar.-dije recordando lo que papa nos había explicado hace años cuando lo cachamos Yuzu y yo fumando fuera de la casa en el aniversario de la muerte de mama

-Oh -kay, lo que tu digas. Sabes, un día de estos te hare una pijamada, con la Asociación de Mujeres del Gotei 13 (N/A: La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami en Bleach, por si las dudas) No somos muchas, y Yuzu también podrá venir. Ya que ser protegidas bajo el brazo de alguna de las divisiones te hace ser miembro del Gotei 13 no habrá problema en que participen en la asociación

-Que genial- dije cepillándome los dientes.- Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo se hace para llegar a la escuela? Es que quiero programar mi alarma para mañana.

-Quince minutos. Y las clases inician a las 8:25 así que si te levantas a las siete, para que te arregles y tomes un desayuno, saldrías de aquí a las siete y media y llegaras a cuarto para las ocho, te dará tiempo para platicar con Yuzu y toda la cosa antes de clases- calculo Rangiku con los dedos- ¿Qué te parece?

-Es perfecto, deja programo mi reloj- dije agarrando el radio/estéreo/ despertador que había en mi buro.-Eto, Rangiku, me gustaría que me enseñaras a usar armas de fuego.-susurre mientras apretaba botones en el despertador.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es mejor defensa personal?

-Ya se defensa personal, Tatsuki, amiga de Ichigo y cinturón negro en karate me enseño a los diez años, dice que estoy casi a su nivel. Y Yuzu le va a pedir a ella y a Ururu que le enseñen. Defensa, claro.

Rangiku lo sopeso durante unos minutos

-Con mucho gusto, pero tendremos que hablarlo con Toushiro, ya que hay una tradición en el Gotei 13

-¿Y eso?-pregunte, ya que no sabía mucho sobre el Gotei 13

-El Gotei 13 fue fundado con el propósito de proteger a la gente en Japón, y se fundó hace muchos siglos atrás. Cuando las armas eran katanas, el Gotei 13 tenía unas especiales que le llamaban zanpakuto, y solo los miembros del Gotei 13 podían utilizar. Según la leyenda, el arma de un miembro del Gotei 13 contenía una parte de su alma, que protegía al portador, e incluso hay relatos donde decían que las zanpakuto eran mágicas, se transformaban después de decir una encantación, llamada shikai y que los capitanes y los miembros más poderosos tenían una encantación más poderosa, el bankai. Ahora, con la tecnología y la creación de las armas de fuego las katanas ya no se usan y las pistolas son "las nuevas zanpakuto" así que cada miembro del Gotei 13 tiene una pistola única y tienen su propio nombre, ya que las zanpakuto también tenían nombres. Pero obviamente no decimos encantaciones como cuando se usaban las katanas.

-Estas diciéndome que tendría mi propia y única pistola al unirme al Gotei 13.

-Sip, la doceava se encarga de crearlas, donde después de unas mediciones y test de personalidad te crean la tuya, junto con el nombre. Por ejemplo la mía- en eso saco su pistola, con una culata de roble y de color gris- se llama "Haineko" o gato de humo, no porque al disparar crea humo o algo parecido, sino que lanza las balas a ritmo demasiado rápido como para disimular una línea de humo. O al menos eso fue lo que me explicaron.

-¡Genial! Pero primero tendría que aprender a usar una- comente entusiasmada

-Mira la hora. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, buenas noches Karin- dijo Rangiku, la cual se paró de mi cama, me envolvió en un abrazo y me beso en la frente- Apuesto que tendrás una grandiosa arma.

-Gracias Rangiku, duerme bien- dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Tú también, Karin.-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Escuche voces afuera de mi cuarto, yo me acosté en mi cama, me tape y agudice mi oído

-¿Cómo está, Rangiku?- a voz de Toushiro sonó desde la puerta

-Bien, me pidió que le enseñe a usar armas de fuego. Al parecer lo ha estado pensando y hasta se una al Gotei 13- comento Rangiku

-Lo que sea, es su decisión pero lo tendrá que discutir con su padre, vete a dormir Matsumoto.- Dijo Toushiro, se escucharon unos pasos

-Buenas noches, taicho-dijo Rangiku antes de cerrar la puerta de lo yo supuse era su cuarto.

En eso creo que escuche que la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió, pero nunca lo comprobé ya que en ese momento me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo cuando escuche un leve "Karin" en mi oído.

Esa noche soñé con dos majestuosos dragones, uno de hielo y otro de fuego, enroscados en dos montañas, me fije que en donde el dragón de hielo descansaba estaba cubierto de nieve y había una avalancha mientras que el de fuego estaba en un volcán en medio de una erupción, la lava viajaba ladera abajo.

El dragón de hielo hablo primero- "_Karin, tu corazón y el de mi portador están destinados a estar juntos"- _dijo con una voz muy masculina

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- les pregunte a los dos dragones

"_Hyorinmaru"-_ El de hielo volvió a hablar antes de volverse hacia el dragón de fuego

"_No, te lo puedo decir, aun. Pero lo sabrás muy pronto, querida."-_ el dragón de fuego hablo con una voz claramente femenina

-¿Y quiénes son sus portadores?- pregunte curiosa

"_Tú eres mi portadora"-_ la dragona (N/A: ¿?) de fuego me contesto

-¿Y el tuyo?- me dirigí a Hyorinmaru

"_Lo sabrás muy pronto. Está más cerca de lo que tú crees."_- Hyorinmaru me contesto

"_Cuídense, el peligro está demasiado cerca. Él sabrá que hacer"- _mi dragona dijo antes de que los dos dragones montaran al vuelo.

"BEEP… BEEP, BEEP… BEEP" Mi alarma me despertó, era lunes, mi gozo en un pozo. Apague la alarma y me dirigí al baño a tomarme una ducha. A los quince minutos ya me estaba vistiendo, tuve unos cuantos problemas para ponerme el protector, cuando estaba a punto de ponerme la camisa alguien toco la puerta, me pase la blusa por la cabeza

-Voy, ahorita abro-dije intentando de pasar un brazo por la manga de la blusa, pero el destino tenía otros planes cuando el balón de futbol rodo de donde estaba y se coloco en frente mío, lo cual me hizo caer al pisarlo. Y la persona del otro lado de la puerta entrara al oír el estruendo. ¿Se me olvido comentar que me caí enfrente de la puerta? Y que dicha persona se cayó con la misma pelota encima de mí.

-¿Están bien?- la voz de Rangiku sonó desde el pasillo, si ella está en el pasillo ¿Quién está encima? FLASH, el flash de una cámara resonó en el cuarto- Taicho, Karin ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

¡¿Qué?! ¡Toushiro muévete!-grite mientras movía mis brazos inútilmente, abrí mis ojos y vi que su cara estaba a unos milímetros lejos de mi cara, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban-Toushiro- dije amenazadoramente

-Lo siento Karin, la verdad lo siento- dijo con un sonrojo mientras se paraba y me ayudaba a pararme. Rangiku tenía los ojos como platos

-Taicho, acaba de llamar Karin –chan por su primer nombre- comento Rangiku apuntando un dedo acusador hacia Toushiro

-No hay problema Rangiku, me puede llamar así, aparte se confundiría con mis hermanos o con mi padre- dije mientras ahora si me ponía la blusa y me acomodaba la falda

-Basta de charla, vamos a desayunar- dijo Rangiku alegremente despareciendo por el pasillo.

Agarre mi mochila y mi balón, note que Toushiro seguía parado en el rellano de la puerta del cuarto inspeccionándolo.

-Sobre lo que paso- empecé a decir

-Ni una palabra a nadie, con el simple hecho que Matsumoto lo sabe toda la división se enterara de lo sucedido cuando regresemos de la escuela.

-Oh, esto, ok-dije sonriente con mi balón entre mis manos. Toushiro me seguía de cerca checando su celular. Al llegar a la cocina me acorde de algo- Eto… Toushiro, me acaba de acordar que Ran-chan nos tomo una foto, cuando… ya sabes.

Cuando termine de decirle el chico en cuestión paro, cerro el celular, acaricio la culata de su pistola, meneo la cabeza y soltó una sarta de groserías, su cara todo un poema.

-Hoy tenemos… ¡un desayuno americano!- dijo Rangiku con un mandil rosa y un sartén en su mano.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no debo probar su comida?-susurre

-Y no deberías probarla- murmuro Toushiro al pasar a mi lado, agarro una taza y se sirvió café.

-¿Por qué tomas café? Eres muy joven para tomarlo, la cafeína afectara tu crecimiento- dije tirando el café por la coladera- De todos modos el chaparro serias tu, no yo. Y te quedaras traumado de por vida.

En su cara aparecieron unas cuantas venitas

-¡YO NO SOY CHAPARRO!- me grito

-¡PERO LO SERÁS SI SIGUES TOMANDO CAFÉ!- le conteste en el mismo tono de voz

-¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?!

-¡ME IMPORTA Y PUNTO, NO NECESITAS SABER EL PORQUE!

-¡METICHE!

-¡CHAPARRO!

-¡TARADA!

-¡MANDAMÁS!

-¡MARIMACHO!

-¡Y CON ORGULLO! ¡MONGOL! (N/A: sin ofender, es que se me acabaron los insultos)

-¡COTILLA!

-¡EGOCÉNTRICO!

-¡PRESUMIDA!

-¡PRESUMIDO TU!

-¡YA BASTA!-Rangiku grito a todo pulmón- Coman y súbanse al carro-dijo con un aura amenazadora.

-Hai- dijimos, y empezamos a comer mientras nos fulminamos con la mirada mutuamente. Rangiku suspiro.

-Pongan los platos en el fregadero, y súbanse al carro- pidió Rangiku- ay, esto sí que será cansado si se comportan como matrimonio de edad- murmuro por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para no ser escuchada

-¡MATSUMOTO!-gritamos los dos, luego nos miramos y nos volteamos la cara. Toushiro se dirigió hacia la cochera y yo lo seguí de cerca. Escogió uno compacto y de último modelo y le dio las llaves del carro a Matsumoto antes de subir al asiento de atrás.

-Súbete- me ordeno dejando la puerta abierta. Me subí rápidamente y cerré la puerta. Rangiku se subió y arranco el carro.

-Por cierto, Yamamoto-sou taicho dijo que tendrán dos escoltas, Ayasegawa Yumichika quinto oficial de la onceava y yo- comento Rangiku después de un incomodo silencio

-¿Y Yuzu?- pregunte

-Tendrá a Abarai Renji teniente de la sexta, y a Madarame Ikkaku tercer oficial de la onceava- me contesto y nos sumergimos en otro silencio. A los pocos minutos que se me hicieron eternos llegamos a la escuela.

Vi a Yuzu esperándonos en la entrada junto con Jinta, y tres hombres de la edad de Ichigo, uno de pelo negro y corte afeminado, que tenía dos plumas en su ceja izquierda, uno de pelo rojo como Jinta en una cola de caballo y otro calvo.

-¡Karin-chan! Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-taicho- dijo Yuzu ni bien salimos del carro y ya me estaba abrazando

-¡Yuzu!-le salude

-Oye, ¿Estas usando lo de mama?- me pregunto

-Si ¿Y tú?

-También, pero cuesta trabajo

-Lo sé. ¿Cómo te ha tratado Jinta? –le pregunte alzando un poco la voz Jinta y Yuzu se sonrojaron

-Bien, ¿por qué lo dices?

-No, nomas, pura curiosidad- dije, luego me dirigí hacia nuestras "escoltas"

-Kurosaki Karin, un gusto- me presente

-Kurosaki, ¿hermana de Ichigo?- el calvo me pregunto

-Sí, ¿lo conocen?- pregunte altaneramente

-Sí, Renji y yo tuvimos el placer de pelear contra el- volvió a contestar el calvo- Mi nombre es Madarame Ikkaku, el cabeza de piña es Abarai Renji y el otro es Ayasegawa Yumichika

-Mucho gusto- dije ellos me saludaron- con permiso -dije mientras jalaba a Yuzu

-Yuzu, ¿le preguntaste a Ururu?

-Sí, y Urahara –san también ayudara con mi entrenamiento

-Yo le pregunte a Rangiku y dijo que estaba bien, pero que le preguntaría a Toushiro. Oye, tuve un sueño de lo más raro, te platico en el recreo, ya van a iniciar las clases.- dije al ver que todos los chicos que estaban afuera estaban entrando a la escuela.

-¿Dónde se quedaran las escoltas?- me pregunto Yuzu

-La verdad, no sé. A lo mejor afuera.- comente mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia donde estaba nuestro salón, Toushiro y Jinta detrás de nosotras y el resto detrás de ellos.- Oye… ¿Qué le diremos a nuestros amigos? Recuerda que tus amigas van por ti a la casa para irse a las tiendas y yo con mis amigos a jugar futbol.

-¿Que nos mudamos? ¿Qué estamos castigadas?- sugirió parándose en medio del pasillo.

-Que buena idea- dije, mirando a donde se suponía que estaba Yuzu, pero me fije que estaba en el piso, y Jinta arriba de ella.- Hey, quita tus manos de mi hermanita- le dije a Jinta pateándole en las costillas

-No, espera Karin, Ouch, fue un accidente, espérate, Karin.- intento explicarse. Después de patearlo a un lado levante a Yuzu y seguí pateándolo

-En ese caso, fíjate por donde caminas- dije remarcando cada palabra con una patada

-¡Karin!- Yuzu me llamo la atención

-Espera Yuzu, Discúlpate, lelo-le dije a Jinta con una última patada

-Lo… siento… Yuzu- dijo Jinta entre bocanadas de aire

-No te preocupes- dijo Yuzu sonrojándose- Fue mi culpa, no debí pararme sabiendo que venias detrás de mi

Escuche unas risas de fondo, Ikkaku y Renji se reían

-Karin es la copia exacta de Ichigo, jajaja- Ikkaku dijo entre carcajadas. La que le viene a este

-Tienes razón, es igualita en la actitud- Renji agrego

-Eto… Karin-chan, será mejor que no hagas nada- me pidió Yuzu al ver mi aura malvada- Al menos por ahora- suspire

-¿En el descanso?- le pregunte

-Sip, para ese tiempo te habré perdonado lo de Jinta- dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa

-Ok, vamos al salón

-Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan- la voz de Yumichika, el de las plumas en la ceja, nos hablo- Solo quería decirles que no le hicieran caso al par de zopencos de allá, que por cierto, se ríen muy feo- dijo apuntando a Renji e Ikkaku- Y quería hacerles unas preguntas, ¿Vendrían a la azotea durante el descanso? Ahí usualmente este vacio- nos pidió

-Claro- dijimos las dos- nos vemos Yumichika-san

-Hay que lindas chicas- dijo mientras entrabamos al salón. Seguidas de Toushiro y Jinta, y de la maestra Ochi Misato

-Buenos días Ochi- sensei –corearon la mayoría de los alumnos

-Buenos días clase, por favor no se sienten aun, que he decidido cambiar el orden de los asientos- pidió la maestra sacando un papel y empezó a acomodarnos. Lo único que se fue que de cierto modo Yuzu quedo a un lado mío con Jinta atrás de ella y Toushiro detrás mío, y que estábamos sentados a un lado de la puerta.

Este será un día muy largo

**Aquí está el segundo capitulo de esta historia**

**¿Tendré reviews?**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Chillis**


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Aqui de nuevo... si cuanto amor... xD Le voy a hacer promo al fic de naomi14, es un HitsuKarin llamado (redobles por favor) "Solo queria protegerte" la historia es genial. Se las recomiendo. Oh, la historia (Yakuza Love) tendra 12 cap. y un epilogo si no se me occurre otra tarugada para esta historia xP Y que ya tengo escritos los 12 capitulos... es que estaba aburrida...

No habia puesto es disclaimer.... esta en mi profile... asi que si quieren lo checan y si no... pues pa' que pongo uno si todos saben que Bleach es de Kubo-sama???!!

**Yakuza Love**

**Capitulo 3**

Estábamos Yuzu, Jinta Toushiro, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku y yo en la azotea de la escuela comiendo nuestro lonche. Renji e Ikkaku estaban todos amoratados y llenos de vendas gracias a mí.

-¿Y han visto a Ichigo últimamente?-pregunte antes de darle una mordida a mi bola de arroz

-Sí, ayer cuando nos pidió que las escoltáramos-Renji contesto

-¿Qué preguntas querías hacernos Yumichika-san? –pregunto Yuzu cerrando su caja de bento, vacía

-Supongo que Urahara-san y Hitsugaya-taicho les ha explicado lo sucedido. Su padre, Ichigo y el Comandante les dieron permiso de ser entrenadas por nosotros en defensa personal y uso de armas de fuego.

-Uh, sobre eso. Yuzu es la única que necesita defensa personal, ya que yo sé karate, y se supone que la entrenaría Tatsuki, una amiga de Ichigo…

-¿Conocen a Tatsuki?- pregunto Renji sorprendido

-Sí, es amiga de la infancia de Ichigo, y mi ex –sensei de karate

-Aparte siempre ha sido como nuestra hermana mayor- agrego Yuzu

-Con razón decía que tu forma de pegar era conocida- decía Renji sobándose el brazo izquierdo- Era compañera de la escuela, del grupo de karate, nunca estuvimos en el mismo salón.-explico al ver nuestras caras confusas

-Volviendo, Yuzu podrá entrenar con Tatsuki y con nosotros, para que sea más rápido, Karin, eres bienvenida a entrenar con ella, ¿Qué les parece todas las tardes en el dojo de la decima?

-¿Por qué no en el sótano de Urahara?- pregunto Jinta.

-He de admitir que el sótano es grande, pero no está equipado para aprender karate, en cambio un dojo es el más apropiado.-explico Renji

-Renji tiene razón, ¿no habrá ningún problema Hitsugaya-taicho?- pregunto Ikkaku

-Como quieran, de todos modos es su derecho. Como miembros del Gotei 13…- dijo Hitsugaya sin estar poniendo atención

-Discúlpenlo, pero al parecer sigue enojado por lo de esta mañana-Dijo Rangiku

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Yumichika

-Que no paso, querrás decir- dijo Rangiku sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire, yo me puse colorada

-Matsumoto- susurramos Toushiro y yo amenazadoramente

-Y tengo pruebas-, dijo sacando una cámara de su bolso

-Matsumoto Rangiku, dame la cámara-dije amenazadoramente, la muy, me saco la lengua- ¡Ahora sí!- dije saltándole encima intentando quitársela

-Dame. La. Cámara.-dijo Toushiro entre dientes extendiendo una mano. Aproveche la distracción para quitársela y alejarme de Rangiku. En Eso vi la foto, estábamos Toushiro y yo en una situación de lo más comprometedora, así que borre la foto.

-Aquí esta Rangiku-dije después de borrar la foto- Por cierto, borre la foto.- le di la cámara a Toushiro quien después de checar la memoria se la paso a Rangiku

-¡Karin-chan! Ya que, les mostrare la copia que tengo en mi computadora- dijo sonriente.-Bueno, después de lo de la foto, la cual les mostrare luego, se pusieron a discutir durante el desayuno, Karin argumento que el taicho se quedara chaparro si toma mucho café

-Pero si eso es cierto- comento Yuzu tomando un poco de su jugo

-¡AJA! Yuzu me apoya, te dije que la cafeína afecta tu crecimiento y que te quedarías chaparro de por vida- dije haciendo un baile de victoria

-¡Que, No, Soy, Chaparro! –dijo Toushiro parándose y apuntándome con un dedo

-No, eres un enclenque-le dije

-Tarada

-Enano

-Marimacha

-Y con orgullo, estudiante de primaria

-Presumida

-Niño de Kínder

-Mongola

-Escuincle

-Chamaca

-Para ver peleas como esta me hubiera quedado en mi división, al menos Ichigo y Rukia usan insultos más fuertes- comento Renji

-Menso

-Pelele

-Memo

-Tonta

- Re- tarado mental

-Pues algo parecido a esto paso en la mañana, y se fulminaron con la mirada durante todo el camino a la escuela- explico Rangiku

-Inmadura

-Aburrido

-Floja

-Marica

-Lesbiana

-Puñal

-Niña de Rancho

-Indiorante

-¡Kurosaki!- Mi amigo Toujouin Keita me llamo desde la puerta (N/A: escogí un amigo de Karin al azar, así que no pregunten, es el chinito. O sea no el de gafas o el del afro parecido a Ronald McDonald o el del peinadito rarito de pelo café y rubio)- El resto quiere saber si vas a venir a jugar futbol

-Lo siento Pinta (N/A: su apodo al parecer) pero ya no podre. Estamos castigadas por haber accidentado a papa durante la mudanza- dije lo mas convincentemente

-Eso explica porque no estabas hoy en la mañana en tu casa- murmuro frunciendo el seño- En ese caso nos vemos

-Sale, bye- dije antes de voltearme- ¿Qué les parece esa historia? Castigadas, mudanza y el padre lastimado. Eso explicaría porque la clínica está cerrada, él porque ya no vivimos en la casa y el porqué estaremos ocupadas en las tardes-dije con una sonrisa, no es por presumir pero soy bien inteligente.

-Que grandiosa idea, Karin-chan- dijo Rangiku- espera, eso es más o menos verdad, se mudaron, Ukitake- taicho me llamo para decirles que su padre no puede caminar porque se lastimo un dedo del pie. La única mentira seria el castigo y su motivo

-¿Se lastimo un dedo del pie?- pregunte incrédula, y juzgando por las caras de los demás, también estaban sorprendidos

-Ya ni modo- dijo Yuzu poniéndose de pie- Karin-chan vamos al baño –dijo apuntado al interior de la escuela

-Claro- dije parándome rápidamente y siguiéndola. Podía sentir las miradas de los chicos sobre nosotras

-¿Es necesario que vayan las dos?- pregunto Ikkaku a nadie en particular

-Son mujeres, que esperas- comento Renji antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Caminamos por el pasillo hasta el baño, el cual gracias a Dios estaba vacio

-¿Me vas a decir el sueño que tuviste?- me pregunto Yuzu mientras se lavaba las manos

-Oh, sí, mira había dos montañas juntas, una estaba nevada y tenía un dragón de hielo llamado Hyorinmaru y la otra montaña era un volcán, con un dragón de fuego del cual soy dueña al parecer. Me dijeron que el corazón del dueño de Hyorinmaru y el mío están destinados a estar juntos, que tengo que averiguar quien es el portador de Hyorinmaru y el nombre de mi dragón.

-¿Algo más?- me urgió Yuzu

-Que el portador de Hyorinmaru está más cerca de lo creemos.

-Wow, eso sí que esta… fuerte- comento mientras salíamos del baño- Yo no he tenido sueños extraños, pero esto esta interesante

-¿Verdad que si? Aunque me pregunto quien sería el dueño de Hyorinmaru.-Dije abriendo la puerta de la azotea,

-No tengo ni idea, pero ten paciencia

-Espero que valga la pena esperar. Más le vale que sea mi tipo- dije sentándome

-Y que este guapo- agrego Yuzu

-¿Quién?- pregunto Rangiku con una curiosidad- ¿Un admirador secreto? ¿Un alumno de intercambio? ¿Un amigo que no ven desde hace mucho tiempo?

-Nadie, Rangiku-dije cansinamente, a mi lado Yuzu asentía.

-¿Seguras?

-Sip

-Más les vale

-Cambiando de tema- empezó a decir Jinta- ¿Cuándo empezaran el entrenamiento de Yuzu?

-Hoy-Dijo Yuzu, la verdad me sorprendió ya que cuando yo la invite a unirse a mis clases de karate me mando por un tubo.- Oigan ¿Es seguro que Tatsuki se entere de esto?

-No se- dije mirando a Toushiro, ya que como es el capitán

-Supongo, no es necesario decirle la verdad, le podemos decir que el taicho les dejo utilizar el dojo cuando se entero que buscaban una para entrenar-dijo Rangiku alegremente

-Pero no va a explicar el porqué Toushiro tiene un dojo-dije apuntando lo obvio

-Le decimos que es rico. Lo cual técnicamente es verdad. A los capitanes se les paga bien

-En ese caso deja le llamo a Ichi-nii- dije sacando el celular que me dio Rukia. Era negro y de fondo le había puesto un Chappy. Tengo que cambiar el fondo. Entre a directorio y encontré el numero de Ichigo y le marque poniéndole el altavoz

-_Karin ¿Qué pasa?-_ la voz de Ichigo resonó en la azotea

-Eto… ¿tienes el número de teléfono de Tatsuki? -pregunte

_-Si ¿Por?... para Rukia, no toques eso_- se escucho un estruendo- _mis discos… Rukia_

-Necesitamos una entrenadora de karate para Yuzu- dije claramente, Renji e Ikkaku se reían- Mándamelo en un mensaje de texto. Nos vemos Ichi-nii

-_Ahorita te lo mando, bye.-_ Se cortó la llamada después de oír algo rompiéndose. Dos minutos después recibí el número

-Yuzu pásame tu celular. No el que te dio Rukia

-Aquí esta

Marque el numero rápidamente y espere un momento en lo conectaba la llamada

-_Arisawa Tatsuki -_La voz de Tatsuki resonó por el auricular

_-_Tatsuki ¿Qué onda?

-_Karin que milagro. No contestaban en tu casa e Ichigo no regresa los mensajes._

-Eto… es una situación un poco complicada… veras

-_Deja adivino ¿Es por culpa de Ichigo y/o tu padre?_

Que comes que adivinas, Tatsuki, pero sí, estamos en este enredo gracias a Ichigo. Pero a lo que te llamaba. Yuzu quiere aprender karate y no se quiere dejar entrenar si no eres tú

-_ ¿Yuzu? ¿Kurosaki No-mato-ni-a-una-simple-mosca Yuzu?_

_-_La misma. Entonces ¿te animas?

-_Claro, tu familia tiene talento para el karate, solo mira a Ichigo y a ti. _

-Ay, no sigas que me sonrojo- la risa de Tatsuki resonó desde el auricular- Te voy a dar la dirección de donde nos veremos ¿Tienes con que anotar?- le pregunte mientras Rangiku me pasaba la dirección en un papel

-_Si, a ver, dame la dirección- _le leí el papelito dos veces –_listo ¿Cuándo iniciamos las clases?_

-¿Podrás hoy?

-_Sí, solo dejo a Orihime en su departamento y me voy directito con ustedes después de clases ¿Ok?_

_-_Perfecto, y saludos a Orihime ¡Bye!

-_¡Nos vemos!_

Se corto la llamada y le mande un mensaje a Ichigo diciéndole que Tatsuki acepto.

-¿Y?- pregunto Jinta

-¿'Y' qué?-pregunte inocentemente- Oh, eso. Dijo que si, después de clases.

Nos paramos y nos dirigimos al salón cuando empezamos a ver que la gente regresaba al edificio.

-¿Estás segura Rangiku?-pregunto Yumichika quien iba delante de nosotros-Digo, Hitsugaya-taicho se enojara

-Segurísima

-¿De qué estarán hablando?- me pregunto Yuzu

-Ni idea- me conteste- Nos vemos a la salida- le dije a nuestras escoltas antes de entrar a nuestro salón, alrededor de nuestros asientos estaban mis amigos y las amigas de Yuzu. Los cuales nos bombardearon con preguntas

-Kurosaki- un chico con gafas me llamo- ¿Cómo es eso de que no quisiste jugar con nosotros?

-Tenía cosas que hacer, un asunto de vida o muerte- conteste mientras me sentaba, quería que con esa respuesta se fueran, pero no me sirvió de nada

-¿Con Hitsugaya Toushiro?- el chico de afro pregunto mirando al chico a mis espaldas

-Bueno ¿Y a ustedes que les importa?-les pregunte ya harta de su actitud infantil –Ya tendré yo mis motivos, pero no es necesidad de que ustedes sepan cada uno de mis movimientos. Yo sabré si contarles o no. Si no les importa quiero adelantar un poco la tarea- y para hacer claro mi punto de querer estar sola saque mi cuaderno de matemáticas. Todos desaparecieron de repente, pero vi a Pinta titubear antes de irse. Note que Yuzu platicaba con su amiga Midori. Después de que termino con Midori volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

-¿Notaste el titubeo de Keita?-me susurro en el oído con una risita

-Si ¿Por?

-¿Y si, ya sabes, le gustas?-me pregunto

-¡¿Qué?!-le pregunte-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Nomas decía. Era una sugerencia. ¿Pero qué tal si él es, bueno, el dueño del dragón de tus sueños?

-No, no, ¿Cómo crees? Si hubiera sido el me lo hubieran dicho, o hubiera tenido el sueño desde mucho tiempo antes

-Nunca se sabe, pero si quieres…

-¿De qué hablan?-Jinta pregunto apareciendo entre las dos, Toushiro estaba escuchando atentamente a la conversación

-De algo. Asunto de gemelas-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo. Con esa mentira cubríamos la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones.

-Estaban hablando de un sueño-comento Toushiro como si nada jugando con su pluma

-Chismoso. ¿Y que si estábamos hablando de eso?

-Nada más decía

-Más te vale. Y deja de meterte en donde no te llaman- Antes de que Toushiro pudiera contestar la maestra entro iniciando con la clase de ciencias.

Las últimas tres horas de clase se fueron rápidamente y me vi dentro del carro a un lado de un Toushiro ceñudo, una Rangiku feliz y un Yumichika enojado porque se encontró con un tal Shiba Ganju a la salida de la escuela vendiendo fuegos artificiales. Y en el carro detrás de nosotros iba el resto.

Cuando llegamos a la división a las afueras estaba Tatsuki, Rukia e Ichigo esperándonos.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Rukia! ¡Tatsuki!-dije al bajar del carro, Yuzu también salto del carro

-Ichi-nii, Rukia ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Yuzu

-Venimos a explicarle todo a Tatsuki. No podíamos dejarla fuera. –Comento Rukia sonriente- Al parecer el Gotei 13 va a tener una nueva integrante

-Rukia tiene razón. Por lo que me conto todo, y digamos que me intereso.-Confirmo Tatsuki.- Sabes Karin, deberías dejarte el pelo largo- dijo de repente

-Mira quien lo dice.-Comento Renji detrás de Yuzu. Tatsuki se sorprendió

-¿Qué haces aquí Abarai?-pregunto ella

-Soy la escolta de Yuzu-contesto sacando el pecho

-En otras palabras niñera- dije por lo bajo. Todos menos las escoltas se rieron

-Escúchame tu…- empezó a amenazarme, yo solo levante una ceja

-¿Quieres otro golpe como el del descanso?-le pregunte

-¿Karin te venció?- pregunto Tatsuki antes de echarse a reír, y Rukia se le unió un poco después

-Y a Ikkaku- agrego Jinta alegre. Para este punto Ichigo también le venció la risa.

-Esa es la Karin que quiero e idolatro- dijo Tatsuki.

-Oh, se nos olvido presentarlos. Tatsuki, ellos son Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushiro, es el del pelo blanco; Madarame Ikkaku, es el pelón; Hanakari Jinta, es el chiquillo de pelo rojo y Ayasegawa Yumichika es el de las plumas en las cejas. Todos, ella es Arisawa Tatsuki.

-Un gusto- dijeron todos a la vez.

-En ese caso, vamos todos al dojo- dijo Rangiku guiándonos todos al mencionado dojo. Pasamos por las barracas donde los miembros de la división nos veían con interés y curiosidad mientras saludaban a su capitán y teniente con respeto.

-Wow, esto es genial- comento Tatsuki al entrar al gigantesco dojo. El cual tenía un área de balística (donde entrenan con pistolas), todos los aparatos para gimnasio, habidos y por haber, y tenía adjuntado un patio del tamaño de una cancha de futbol profesional con portería y canastas de basquetbol.- Vamos a empezar, Yuzu quiero hablar contigo antes de empezar a entrenar

Tatsuki y Yuzu se dirigieron a un punto a la mitad del dojo y se sentaron, Ichigo fue a agarrar un balón de basquetbol seguido de Renji. Ikkaku y Yumichika se fueron a practicar Kendo, Jinta y Rukia fueron a ver el partido de basquetbol entre Renji e Ichigo. Dejándonos a Toushiro, Rangiku y yo viendo a ver qué hacemos.

-Karin, vamos a empezar tu entrenamiento en balística- dijo Rangiku jalándome a la zona de tiro, seguidas de Toushiro. No lo entiendo, el sabe que es una especie de "niñera", ni nos aguantamos y ¡me sigue para todos lados como lapa! Pero lo peor es que pienso "Bueno, el es capitán y toda la cosa, debe ser la primera vez que alguien de su edad, o el sexo opuesto está con él fuera del horario escolar" ¡Pero de todos modos! Esperen… ¿Por qué me estoy quejando? No… ¿Por qué comino estoy pensando en eso?

-Karin… Karin… oh por Dios Yuzu esta besando a Jinta- la voz de Rangiku me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Dónde? Si le pone un dedo encima no volverá a ver la luz del día- Empecé a decir pero alguien me agarro por los hombros, me di cuenta que era Rangiku, y que estábamos en la zona de tiro, la cual era completamente blanca excepto los maniquíes hechos de gel de balística y las dianas (las cosas circulares a las que apuntas)

-Era broma, querida. Ahora, quiero que agarres esto pero antes ponte las orejeras- dijo dándome unas orejeras y una pistola. Rápidamente me puse las orejeras antes de tomar la pistola. Note que Toushiro traía unas orejeras blancas mientras que las de Rangiku eran rosas y las mías eran negras, note que las tenían en el cuello.- Cuando te ordene quiero que te pongas las orejeras, taicho usara su arma y disparara a una diana. Quiero que te fijes en su postura y como agarra la pistola y harás lo mismo que hizo.

-De acuerdo lo intentare- dije

-Ponte las orejeras- dijo poniéndose las suyas, Toushiro ya tenía las suyas puestas. Se puso enfrente mío mirando a las dianas, desenfundo su pistola, era de color azul metálico casi plata, la culata era de tonos violáceos y azules, _Hyorinmaru, _me recordó al dragón, por el color. Vi que estiro los brazos, coloco una mano debajo de la culata soportándola, y con la otra abrazaba la culata, el dedo índice acariciando el gatillo, cerró un ojo, para apuntar la pistola y ¡zas! Disparo, la bala dio en el centro de la diana. A mis espaldas Rangiku aplaudía. O al menos eso creo ya que no oigo, me quite las orejeras.

-¿Karin?- me pidió Rangiku apuntando a las dianas, suspire, me volví a acomodar las orejeras, mire la pistola que tenia a la mano. Me fije que era un revolver cualquiera, comparado con el de Toushiro o Rangiku. Imite la posición de Toushiro, y use un consejo que me dio Ichigo, visualizar a imagen de alguien que odies, llámese personaje de un programa o alguien de la vida real, yo visualice a don Kanonji, un "cazador de espíritus malos" que estuvo por la ciudad hace unos años, y que me obligo estar en su programa, en la diana, yo apunte en la frente, la cual estaba justo en el centro y apreté el gatillo. La fuerza con la que sale la bala, me hizo doblar los brazos para reducir el movimiento. Rangiku me abrazo desde atrás y me quito las orejeras

-¡Estuviste genial! Le diste en el centro a la primera. Fue perfecto- me comunico dando saltitos. Mire hacia mi diana y claramente había un agujero en el centro.- Te veías tan concentrada, ¿En que estabas pensando cuando disparaste?

-Jeje, en alguien- dije riéndome- que odio profundamente- agregue en un murmuro.

-Luego me cuentas. Al parecer no tenemos que preocuparnos en la puntería. Te enseñare más al rato las partes de la pistola, y si aprendes rápido como tu hermano, podrás aprender a usar dos armas a la vez. Ve a ver a tu hermana- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual correspondí con gusto. Le entregue el arma y las orejeras y salí del área de balística dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba Ichigo

-¡Rukia! –dije cuando llegue donde estaba ella- ¿Qué crees? ¡Le di a la primera! Pum. En el centro. Rangiku dice que estuvo perfecto- le solté

-¡Eso es grandioso! ¡Felicidades!-me dijo abrazándome- A Ichigo le salió a la tercera. ¡ICHIGO, VEN Y FELICITA A TU HERMANA!- grito

-¡NO ME GRITES ENANA!-dijo este encestando antes de venir hacia nosotras.

-No me digas enana. Y Karin es mejor que tu. Le dio al centro a la primera, no como tú que la diste a la tercera

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Ichigo desfrunciendo el seño.- ¡Fantástico!

-¿Qué es fantástico?- pregunto Yuzu apareciendo detrás de mi

-Centro a la primera-dije-¿Y tú, que tal las clases?

-Bien-dijo quitando su sonrisa. Ichigo empezó a acercarse peligrosamente

-¡Cosquillas!- dijo antes de empezó a hacernos cosquillas a las dos, pero más a Yuzu. Pero Rukia se unió haciéndome a mis más cosquillas.

-Ichi-nii… para… no… jajaja-dijo Yuzu intentando alejarse del hermano en cuestión

-Rukia… no… en los pies no…- dije al ver que me agarro una pierna. Pero no me hizo caso ya que sentí unos dedos rozándome la planta del pie. Ichigo, al ver esto también agarro el pie de Yuzu- No es justo… Nos… jajaja….tomaste desprevenidas… ¡jajaja!

-¡Tatsuki! ¡Ayuda!-pidió Yuzu, a lo lejos vi a Tatsuki reír y negar con la cabeza. En eso vi a Rangiku

-Ran-chan, mi amiga del alma. Ayúdame, por favor- le pedí alzando los brazos desesperadamente

-No puedo, lo siento- dijo entre risas

-¡Te contare un secreto si me ayudas!- dije desesperadamente

-Una oferta tentadora- dijo Rangiku pensándolo

-Baño… Ichi-nii-dijimos Yuzu y yo al mismo tiempo. Al oír eso se pararon rápidamente.

-¿No que no tronaban pistolita?- dije sonriente- ¿El baño más cercano?- pregunte, Rangiku señaló una puerta detrás de ella. Yuzu y yo nos fuimos sonriendo al baño.-Tengo que contarte algo-solté cuando cerré la puerta

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Yuzu

-Veras… Toushiro saco su revólver para darme una demostración, y al ver el arma se me vino a la mente Hyorinmaru.

-¿Y si…? No, no se llevan bien.-comento Yuzu

-Vamos afuera, hace tiempo que no juego futbol con Ichi-nii-dije queriendo evadir lo que Yuzu dijo. Aunque concuerdo con ella, Toushiro no puede ser. (N/A: Si como no.)

-Claro-dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa.

Espero que el partido no me haga pensar en un dragón de hielo y su posible portador

**¡Henos aquí con otro capitulo!**

**Me despido, queridos hijos míos**

**¡Broma!!**

**¡BYE!**

**Chillis**


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Hey, diganme que opinan de un x-over de Harry Potter y Bleach. Me he dado cuenta que solo hay en ingles, y la verdad me gustaria intentarlo. Y grax por los reviews

**Yakuza Love**

**Capitulo 4**

-Ichigo te reto a una cascarita-dije dirigiéndome hacia las figuras de Ichigo y Rukia que discutían por algo. Pero no me sorprendía, siempre discutían por todo.

-Sale, deja voy por un balón- acepto. Para esto todos estaban sentados en las bancas que había alrededor de la cancha.

-Tatsuki, ¿le entras?- le pregunte, ella es muy buena jugadora

-Me gustaría pero no puedo. Hime me está esperando en el depa. Hoy me toca hacer la cena, gracias a Dios.-comento Tatsuki

-Oh, en ese caso me saludas a Orihime. –dije

-De mi parte también-dijo Yuzu.

-Yo te llevo a la salida de la división- ofreció Renji con una mano en la nuca, y Tatsuki acepto. Los dos desaparecieron por la puerta.

-¿Estás segura sobre jugar contra Ichigo?-pregunto Rangiku

-Ran-chan, él le enseño a jugar-comento Yuzu, sentándose a un lado de Jinta.

-Aparte Karin es la mejor jugadora del equipo- agrego Jinta

-Hey gracias.-dije antes de irme corriendo al centro de la cancha.

-¿Dos de tres?-pregunto Ichigo poniendo el balón en el suelo

-Claro. Las reglas de siempre. –dije antes de quitarle el balón y dirigirme a su portería.

-No se vale- me grito Ichigo detrás de mí

-¡Alcánzame Ichigo!-dije aumentando la velocidad, el también aumento la velocidad y me alcanzo

-Ese balón es mío-dijo intentando quitarme el balón

-Ni lo sueñes- dije pateando el balón hacia la portería, y entrando suavemente

-¡GOOOL! –Grite. Ichigo fue por el balón, ni bien lo puso en el balón y lo reclamo dirigiéndose a mi portería.

-Ya verás Ichigo-dije derrapándome para quitarle el balón y ganarme un tiro de esquina.

Me dirigí otra vez a su portería

-¡Karin!- grito intentando desconcertarme mientras me quito el balón

-No lo harás Ichigo-le grite pero metió gol.

-¡EMPATE! Pon más atención Karin-Dijo Ichigo poniendo el balón

-Hagámoslo más interesante. El que pierda paga los helados la próxima que salgamos ¿sale?

-¡Sale!

-Ve sacando la billetera- dije adueñándome del balón e irme por la banda derecha.

-Ya quisieras- me dijo cuando se acerco para quitarme el balón, pero me moví hacia la izquierda.

Patee el balón con todas mis fuerzas cuando me acerque a la portería, dio poste, reboto hacia mí y la volví a patear haciendo gol

-Chicos. ¡Ichigo paga los helados!- dije

-Genial-dijo Yuzu

-¿Cuáles helados?- pregunto Ikkaku

-Acostumbramos tener cada dos domingos a ir al centro comercial en familia. Para el próximo domingo el pagara los helados- explico Yuzu.

-Creo que debemos irnos- dijo Jinta después de checar su reloj

-Si, Nii-sama se espantara si llegamos después de las diez, y la división está muy lejos-comento Rukia. Después de las despedidas Rangiku, Toushiro y yo nos dirigíamos a la casa

-Te la pasaste bien con tu hermano, Karin- comento Rangiku para intentar llenar el silencio que nos inundaba

-Sí, quería aprovechar ahora que ya no nos vamos a ver más seguido- comente- A Yuzu le ha de costar más.

-Ya veo. Por cierto, al rato te doy unos papeles sobre balística- comento Rangiku

-Gracias, y pienso cenar en mi cuarto. Tengo algo que hacer- dije

-Claro Karin-dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa

Después de darme un buen merecido baño baje para ir por mi cena, la cual ya estaba lista. Cuando subí con la comida me di cuenta que Toushiro está obligando a Rangiku a terminar un papeleo, la escena se me hizo de lo más gracioso, no todos los días ves a un adulto haciendo papeleo con un adolescente amenazándolo con sacar su arma y atacarlo si no termina el papeleo.

Después de cenar y de hacer mi tarea se me ocurrió dibujar el sueño que tuve. Admito que no soy una gran artista pero dibujo mejor que Rukia. Empecé a dibujar el dragón de fuego, el que suponía era mío, me di cuenta que tenia ciertos rasgos femeninos, explicando la voz femenina que tenia.

Iba a empezar a dibujar a Hyorinmaru (ya me encariñé con el nombre, aparte me confundiría entre "dragón" y "dragón") cuando Rangiku apareció de la nada.

-Qué lindo dibujo, Karin-dijo a mis espaldas- ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Qué?-le pregunte- ¿El dragón? Todavía no se

-Esperemos que tenga un buen nombre- comento de repente- Aquí está el papel que te comente

Me dio un papel que mostraba las partes de armas de fuego, los tipos de bala y demás. Supongo que lo saco del internet, pero de todos modos me servirán

-Gracias Rangiku

-De nada, me llevare el plato, que descanses- dijo Rangiku tomando los platos de la cena y dirigiéndose a la salida

-Buenas noches Rangiku

-Buenas-me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Decidí dejar el dibujo así como estaba y me cambie a mis pijamas antes de poner mi alarma y dormirme.

Esta vez no tuve ningún sueño parecido al de ayer, pero no importa… con los dos misterios tengo más que suficiente.

Durante toda la semana hicimos lo mismo: escuela, entrenamiento, tarea y dormir en ese orden. Cualquiera puede decir que es tedioso, pero no fue para tanto

Mis amigos todavía me molestan porque no puedo estar con ellos, pero el que parece cuchillito de palo es Pinta, no corta pero bien que jode; si no es antes o después de escuela es durante el descanso, y lo peor es tener a Yuzu, Rangiku y Yumichika comentando que quizá le gusto. ¡Pero eso es imposible!

-Te digo Karin,- empezó a decir Rangiku un lunes 15 de junio (N/A: Ya verán porque) mientras manejaba hacia la división- Quizá le gustes a Pinta, a lo mejor-Yumichika asintió

-Te digo Rangiku – le conteste con voz cansada- que no, el chico con el que saldría tendría las agallas para sobrevivir un 17 de junio con mi familia, y quizá me guste, a lo mejor.

-¿Este miércoles?- pregunto Toushiro, al oír que pasado mañana era 17 de junio se me fueron los colores de la cara, saque mi celular y le escribí un mensaje a Ichigo

_Ichi-nii ¿tendremos nuestro 17 de junio?_

_Karin_

A los pocos minutos recibí su respuesta

_Le llame a papa y dijo que si, así que prepárate._

_Avísale a Yuzu_

_Ichigo_

Después de avisarle a Yuzu note que Rangiku me miraba desde el retrovisor y que Yumichika y Toushiro no dejaban de mirarme

-¿Favor de explicar?- pregunto Rangiku

-¿Tengo qué?- pregunte rezando para poder salir de esta

-Si quieres, cancelo la clase de hoy, voy por nieve y chocolate y nos encerramos en tu cuarto.- sugirió Rangiku, Toushiro alzo una ceja.

-Si tú quieres –dije mirando afuera de la ventana. Nadie dijo nada el resto del camino pero podía sentir sus miradas en mí. Cuando baje del carro me fui derechito a mi cuarto y espere que Rangiku llegara con la comida.

Ni bien me senté en la silla de mi escritorio algo me llamo la atención, el dibujo que nunca termine. Decidí dibujar a Hyorinmaru en otro papel. Puse a mi dragón a un lado del papel cuando una palabra apareció en mi mente _Kananmaru. _Casi puedo jurar que vi al dragón sonreír, reacción que me hizo taparlo con la hoja, y declarándome mentalmente inestable para dibujar me avente literalmente a mi cama y me puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza. Pero escuche algo en la puerta así que levante la almohada y me tope con los orbes verdes que tiene Toushiro, el cual estaba en el rellano de su puerta, me sonrió y entro a su cuarto. Giro la cabeza y me quedo pensando. ¿Me sonrió? ¿Por qué? ¿Por lastima, entendimiento, para molestar, amor, apoyo? ¿Por qué tengo que ser una adolecente con las hormonas revolucionadas? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Por qué me pregunto tantas preguntas? ¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?

-Ya volví- la voz de Rangiku sonó desde la puerta la cual cerro de un portazo con el pie y puso lo que traía en las manos en la cama- Ahora me contaras que hay de especial con el 17 de junio.- Suspire ya que la voz de Rangiku sonaba autoritariamente maternal (¿?) me senté cruzada de piernas.

-Es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre- susurre bajando la vista, oí a Rangiku ahogar un gritito antes de abrazarme

-¿Y has de estar triste verdad? La has de extrañar mucho- comento acariciándome el cabello, yo solo asentí - ¿Y a que te referías sobre el chico que quizá te gustaría, y el estar con tu familia ese día?

-Mi jefe se pone a inventar juegos y toda la cosa, es como si estuviera en drogas solo ese día- le explique con una sonrisa.

-¿Y terminaste el dibujo de tu dragón?- me pregunto

-No, no he tenido tiempo y si lo tuviera ya no he tenido ese sueño- comente mirando hacia el escritorio

-¿Y tiene nombre?

-Kananmaru- dije rápidamente, la verdad creo que le quedaría bien

-Anillo del fuego de la calamidad… interesante-dijo Rangiku, agarrando una barra de chocolate- ¿Quieres?

-Claro, a romper la dieta- dije agarrando yo una barra de chocolate. Es increíble como Rangiku en una semana se "convirtió" en una figura materna. En lo que menos pensaba fue como una plática sobre "El día" termino como una discusión pare decidir quien era más guapo de los actores de Hollywood

-Será mejor que vaya a hacer la cena- dijo Rangiku agarrando todos los envoltorios de chocolates que había por toda la cama. Me beso en la frente antes de irse, yo deje abierta la puerta de mi cuarto y me quede sentada en la cama, jugando con un cojín, cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió y Toushiro salió de ahí, o al menos eso pensé.

-¿Estás bien, Karin?- la voz de Toushiro sonó desde el rellano de la puerta, alce la vista pare verlo y asentí, pero no pareció convencido. Ya que cerró la puerta (N/A: ¿NANI?) y se sentó en mi cama-¿Vas a contarme?

Suspire y lo mire a los ojos.- Cuando tenía cuatro años mi mama murió. Por lo que nos conto Ichigo y la policía, mi hermano y mi mama caminaban a las orillas del rio, regresaban de una clase de karate de Ichigo, estaba lloviendo, estaban a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa un carro apareció de la nada e intento secuestrar a Ichigo, pero mi mama se interpuso entre el secuestrador e Ichigo y le dispararon. Desde entonces mi papa ha sido como es ahora, Ichigo ya casi no sonríe, Yuzu se encarga de los labores de la casa, y yo me hago la fuerte por Yuzu.

Toushiro me limpio las mejillas, llenas de lágrimas y me abrazo, yo le regrese el abrazo agarrando su camisa con mi mano, mientras ocultaba mi cara en su hombro para acallar mi llanto.

-Lo siento, Karin.- me murmuro junto con otras cosas para animarme. Casi puedo jurar que esta es la primera vez que algo parecido le pasa a él, viendo lo rígido que esta. De repente empezó a acariciar mi espalda y mi cabello.- Saca todo lo que no has llorado todo este tiempo, no es bueno guardarte todo para ti, lo sé de primera mano.-eso sí que me llamo la atención

-¿A qué te refieres "de primera mano"?- le pregunte, mi voz se entrecortaba por el llanto

-Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebe, entre mi abuela y Rangiku me criaron, junto con mi hermana adoptiva Hinamori Momo, mi abuela murió hace ya muchos años, cuando decidieron que tenia la edad suficiente para convertirme en capitán, a los once me convertí el capitán de la decima, del cual mi padre era capitán antes de morir.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar- dije rápidamente, rompiendo el abrazo, y haciéndome sentir desprotegida ¿Qué me está pasando?

-No te preocupes, nos estamos sincerando los dos.- comento con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque está viendo el colchón de mi cama

-Gracias por escucharme, y lo siento por mojar tu camisa- comente con una sonrisa

-No hay de que, aparte la camisa se lava, nada que lamentar- dijo parándose y caminando hacia mi escritorio.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte cuando lo vi viendo algo en mi escritorio después de mover unos papeles.

-¿Tu dibujaste este dragón?- me pregunto alzando el dibujo de Kananmaru

-¿Kananmaru? Si, lo soñé hace unos días y lo dibuje ¿por?- le pregunte cuando su cara reflejo un poco de entendimiento

-No por nada- dijo sonriente. Dejo el papel en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta- ¿Vienes?

-¿A dónde?- le pregunte curiosa

-Creo que ya estas lista para recibir tu arma- dijo abriendo la puerta. Me costó un minuto procesar la frase antes de soltar un grito

-Gracias Toushiro –dije desacomodándole su cabello blanco, inusualmente (para mi, ya que pensaba que usaba mucho gel) sedoso, pase a un lado suyo y me dirigí hacia la cocina, donde estaba Rangiku.

-¡Karin! Me sorprendiste- comento haciendo unas bolas de arroz

-¿Qué crees? ¡Toushiro me dijo que ya puedo tener mi propia arma!- dije aguantando las ganas de saltar

-¡¿Shiro-chan dijo eso?! ¡Cuánta suerte tienes! Le costó todo una quincena a Momo para tener permiso de Shiro-chan para tener la suya, lo cual es irónico ya que Momo es mayor que Shiro-chan.-comento Rangiku con una sonrisa- te abrazaría ahorita pero tengo mis manos llenas de arroz.

-No te preocupes- Dije sentándome en la barra que Rangiku no estaba usando.- Por cierto ¿Quién es Momo?- pregunte, aunque Toushiro ya me había contado pero Rangiku no sabía eso

-Ella es la hermana adoptiva de Shiro-chan, es todo lo contrario a ti en personalidad, o más bien una muy parecida a Yuzu. Es la teniente de la quinta división. La verdad, todos decían que soñaba con ser la seisai de Shiro-chan, pero este lo negó. Cuando paso todo lo de Aizen, y su falsa muerte, se dice que estaba enamorada de su capitán, y ella al verlo "muerto" le dio una crisis nerviosa, ya que ataco a su mejor amigo Kira Izuru y a Shiro-chan entre otros antes de ser herida de gravedad por Aizen.

-¿A qué refieres con "seisai"?- dije mientras me salpicaba un poco de agua en la cara para quitarme las lagrimas secas en mis mejillas

-Hay una regla no escrita en la cual los capitanes deben tener una seisai, o esposa la cual debe resemblar a Durga, la diosa de la guerra y la maternidad, o la diosa guerrera, por lo cual debe ser del Gotei 13 y debe saber defensa personal y manejo de las armas, ya que si su esposo sale herido en batalla ella tomara su puesto como capitán y se encargara de la división. Las divisiones adoran a sus seisais, literalmente, ya que no solo es una representación de Durga, casi se podría decir que es como la madre de la división, mostrando la "maternidad" de Durga, ya que no solo debe de ver por su esposo, como Kuchiki Hisana, quien dio su vida para salvar a Kuchiki -taicho, también debe de ver por su división. Un ejemplo es Unohana- taicho, su esposo murió en combate y ella se convirtió en la capitana de la cuarta.

Solo ha habido un especial caso de una Kage no Seisai, o la seisai escondida, se dio en esta división hace unos veinte y algo años atrás, había una Omote no Seisai que se encargaba de las apariciones públicas y cuidaba de la división como una madre, no tenia entrenamiento alguno y se decía que era la seisai "oficial", mientras la Kage no Seisai, era la que peleaba junto con el capitán y estaba oculta de la división. Nadie sabe quiénes fueron el capitán, la Omote no Seisai y la Kage no Seisai, excepto el comandante general, y los capitanes que estuvieron en aquella época, en otras palabras Ukitake- taicho, Unohana –taicho, Zaraki- taicho, Kyoraku- taicho y Yamamoto- sou taicho, junto con Shihoin Yoruichi, ex -taicho de la segunda y Urahara Kisuke. Pero todos se niegan a dar públicos los nombres.

La historia es esta, el capitán y la Omote no Seisai estaban casados mas a la fuerza que por amor, y llegaron a un trato: el podía casarse con la chica con la que se enamorara, y viceversa. Un año después de su boda el capitán se enamoro de una chica que no era del Gotei 13, y ella dejo su vida y se dedico a entrenarse y así se convirtió en la única Kage no Seisai y se casaron. Dos años después de la boda con la Omote no Seisai ella murió de una extraña enfermedad, y el capitán y la Kage no Seisai se fugaron por extrañas razones, las cuales solo Yamamoto- sou taicho sabe. Después de eso nadie supo de ellos. Yo opino que se fugaron para criar su hijo, ya que decían que estaba embarazada, pero nadie sabe con exactitud, yo no trabajaba aquí cuando eso pasó.

-Interesante- murmure pensando lo de las seisais. No sabía que en el Gotei 13 habría tanto drama y misterio de lo que ya se me proporcionaba. En eso entro Toushiro a la cocina con una camisa limpia a medio abotonar, mostrando su abdomen bien torneado (N/A: Chicas cierren la boca, se que se están dando un taco de ojo, pero al menos háganlo disimuladamente)

-Llame a la doceava por lo de Karin, me dijeron que estuviéramos ahí después de clases mañana. –nos informo Toushiro agarrando una bola de arroz ya hecha, yo me estaba comiendo una pera… algo de lo mas irónico, ya que mi nombre significa membrillo, una especie de pera. FLASH. Rangiku nos tomo una foto, yo sentada en la barra comiendo mi pera riendo de la ironía de la situación y Toushiro estaba parado a un lado mío devorando otra bola de arroz.

-¿Por qué la foto, Rangiku?- pregunte dándole una mordida a mi pera.

-Por nada, se dio la oportunidad- dijo desviando la mirada. Yo no le creí pero lo deje pasar

-¿De qué estaban platicando?- pregunto Toushiro, Rangiku y yo compartimos una mirada alarmada

-¿Cuándo?-pregunte, pensando si se refería en la cocina o en mi cuarto.

-Ahorita antes de que entrara

-Estaba intentando explicarle lo de la Kage no Seisai, y a ver quien fue ella, ya sabes, para mantenerla informada.- soltó Rangiku de sopetón, Toushiro solo alzo las cejas

-Les diré lo que he oído en mis reuniones de capitanes- dijo sentándose a un lado mío- Está vivo el capitán pero las dos seisais murieron, Omote no Seisai antes de la desaparición del capitán y la Kage no Seisai hace unos diez, once años. Este capitán cambio su apellido para proteger a la Kage no Seisai y a sus hijos.

-¿Tuvo hijos con la Kage no Seisai?- pregunto Rangiku con los ojos como platos

-Si

-Ha, Kira, Hisagi y Renji me deben- comento- Es que hicimos una apuesta para ver si la Kage no Seisai tuvo hijos o no, ellos dijeron que no, que había sido algo mas importante el porqué desaparecieron, yo dije que desparecieron para proteger a su hijo de un mal mayor

-Que drama, pero esto es mejor que los que se dan en la escuela- comente con una sonrisa

-¿Pensé que no te interesaba la vida social de la escuela?- pregunto Toushiro girando su cara para verme mejor

-Y no me interesa, pero a ti no te ha tocado oír a Yuzu lo que sus amigas le cuentan, o entras al baño y los grupitos de chicas platicando en el cotilleo más reciente de la escuela

-Aparte, es una chica- agrego Rangiku

-¿Y?- pregunto Toushiro

-Y, es normal en una chica informarse de la vida social, por mucha o poca que tenga- agregue, vi sorpresa en sus ojos, creo que nunca pensó que yo le contestaría

-Te dije que Karin no era una marimacha, es una chica hecha y derecha que es demasiado feminista.- Dijo Yumichika entrando a la cocina.

-Yumi-chan tiene razón- secundo Rangiku- Y Karin mañana recibirá su arma-agrego alegre

-Felicidades, apuesto que tú arma será hermosa como su dueña- comento Yumichika

-Gracias- dije sonrojándome un poco- Yumichika, ¿Cómo le haremos este miércoles?

-¿Qué tiene el miércoles?

-Toda la familia va a visitar la tumba de mama-dije

-Si quieres, como este es un asunto privado, no voy- me dijo con una voz seria

-No hay problema, pensaba invitarlos a todos, Rukia siempre viene con nosotros, desde que yo tenía once. Es más, mi jefe se emocionaría y los haría participar en el juego de domino de la familia Kurosaki y otras locas ideas del viejo. No pregunten

-Gracias, Karin, será un honor- dijo Rangiku abrazándome ahora sí.

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quién sabe? Cofyocof**

**Eso es todo. ¿Tendré reviews?**

**CHILLIS**


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Graicas por sus reviews y aqui es donde la cosa se pone buena... y ni que decir de los proximos capitulos. Ya mejor ni les digo, no les quiero arruinar la historia

**Yakuza Love**

**Capitulo 5**

-A ver si entendí, iremos con ustedes mañana a la tumba de su madre junto con Ichigo, Rukia y tu padre ¿Verdad?- pregunto Renji

-Si, en la mañana Karin le pregunto a papa que si podían venir y dijo que no había ningún problema- contesto Yuzu- De la comida no se preocupen, yo me encargare

-¿No le avisaran a la maestra?- pregunto Ikkaku

-No, ella fue maestra de Ichigo, entonces ya sabe que los 17 de Junio faltamos- agregue con un bostezo, la clase de historia se me hizo muy larga.

-¿Qué hay de Jinta y de Hitsugaya?

-A ver qué excusa se inventan- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Conmigo están acostumbrados de que falte por lo de las juntas- comento Toushiro comiéndose una bola de arroz

-Lo mismo aquí, pero normalmente no son juntas, más bien es por Urahara- murmuro Jinta. De repente sentí una mirada encima de mí.

-¿Pasa algo Karin?- pregunto Rangiku

-Alguien nos está viendo- dije girando mi cabeza hacia la puerta del edificio-guarden silencio

Me pare y agarre mi balón. Medí las distancias y patee el balón que golpeo la puerta que se cerro y alguien grito. Reconocí la voz de mis amigos de inmediato

-¡Ustedes son peor que un novio celoso! ¡Lárguense de aquí!- les grite alzando un puño mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta para agarrar mi pelota. Estos ya me tenían harta. Cuando llegue a la puerta todos menos Pinta estaban corriendo poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros. Vi que Pinta tenía mi balón- Dame mi pelota

-No te la daré hasta que me contestes unas preguntas-me amenazo alejando el balón de mi alcance

-¿Cuáles preguntas?- le pregunte con un suspiro

-¿Por qué de repente te juntas con Hitsugaya y tu hermana con Hanakari?

-Por asuntos familiares

-¿Quiénes son los adultos que siempre están contigo y con tu hermana?

-Si te digo me veré en la necesidad de matarte

-¿Te gusta Hitsugaya?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que tu… esto… tumegustasKurosaki-

-¿Qué? No te entendí

-Me gustas, Karin- me dijo con la cara como tomate. Me costó dos minutos en procesar la información- No necesitas decirme ahorita. Nos vemos- me devolvió mi balón y se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

-Rayos- dije corriendo para conseguir a Yuzu lo más rápido posible. Pero al llegar a la puerta me tope con Toushiro

-¿Estás bien?

-Con permiso, necesito a Yuzu- Le pedí intentando pasar por un lado pero me cerró el paso- Muévete o te pego

-No me moveré hasta que me contestes- me amenazo ¿soy yo o todos se pusieron de acuerdo para amenazarme?

-Muévete, no tengo tiempo para jueguitos- le dije ya cabreada. Ni espere que me contestara, le di un puñetazo en el estomago y le golpee la rodilla para que cayera al suelo y me fui por Yuzu.

-Yuzu, nos vamos- le dije agarrando mi caja de bento y jalando a Yuzu.

-Karin-chan ¿Qué paso?

-Te digo en el baño- le conteste pasando a un lado de Toushiro, quien se estaba parando

-¿Karin?- dijo agarrándose el estomago, yo lo ignore olímpicamente. Cuando llegamos al baño puse el pestillo de la puerta, cheque que no hubiera nadie. Yuzu estaba preocupada, viendo todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Le conté todo lo que paso, desde lo de Pinta hasta lo del puñetazo

-Debes disculparte con Hitsugaya-taicho- me dijo reprochándome

-No, por muy capitán que sea no tiene derecho a mandarme

-Pero no es su culpa que Pinta se te haya declarado

-¿Qué no es su culpa? Pinta sospechaba sobre lo que está pasando. Me pregunto que si me gustaba Hitsugaya, si Hitsugaya no fuera el capitán de la división que me está protegiendo nada de esto hubiera pasado. Ya no aguanto esta situación- dije al borde del llanto- Hay veces que preferiría que esto no estuviera pasando.

-¿Quieres que nos saltemos clases?- me pregunto Yuzu temerosa, ya que casi no nos saltamos clases. Yo asentí

-Quiero ver a Tatsuki o a Rukia- dije

-Deja le llamo a Rukia-nee-chan –dijo Yuzu sacando su celular- Rukia, soy Yuzu… necesito que vengas por nosotras…. Es por algo que paso con Karin… ella está bien, pero no quiere ver a Hitsugaya ni en tinta… Mas o menos… gracias, estaremos en la enfermería... Nos vemos- Colgó y guardo su celular. –Ven, vamos a la enfermería, Rukia-nee- chan ya viene por nosotras.

En el camino a la enfermería nos topamos con Toushiro y con Pinta, las dos los ignoramos olímpicamente. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería le dijimos que nos dolía la panza y que le habíamos llamado a alguien que viniera por nosotras. La enfermera nos dijo que le avisaría a la maestra y que esperáramos hasta que Rukia apareciera. A los diez minutos Rukia apareció

-Karin, ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto antes de abrazarme y sacarme de la escuela junto con Yuzu. Subimos al carro y le explicamos lo sucedido, desde el primer día.

-Todavía no puedo creer que yo le gusto a Pinta- murmure después de un silencio- no sé que me vio, no soy una chica normal, y bonita no soy

-No digas eso, estas preciosa- me dijo Rukia desde el asiento del conductor

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Yuzu curiosa

-Le hable a la Asociación de Mujeres del Gotei 13, a Tatsuki y a Orihime y nos veremos en el cuartel general de la Asociación.

-¿Rangiku vendrá?- le pregunte, ella no tiene la culpa que comporte así con ella

-Si tu quieres- me dijo Rukia, yo asentí – De todos modos vendría, ella nunca se pierde las reuniones de la Asociación, para este momento ya debe de haber recibido la llamada. Ahorita vamos por Tatsuki y Orihime.

Llegamos al departamento de Tatsuki y Orihime, ellas viven juntas ya que Orihime, aunque ha vivido sola desde que murió su hermano, Tatsuki siempre se ha preocupado por Orihime, especialmente a la hora de la comida. Ellas nos estaban esperando afuera del edificio.

-¡Rukia!- Orihime saludo abrazando a la enana de Rukia. En eso nos vio- Yuzu, Karin ¡Que milagro!- dijo abrazándonos al mismo tiempo, ella, cuando iba en la prepa estaba enamorada de Ichigo, pero ahora me dijeron que está saliendo con Ishida Uryu, de su club de costura de la escuela, ahora doctor en el hospital donde también trabaja su padre.

-Cuando Rukia llamo se sorprendió que tenga que ver con Karin.- comento Tatsuki.

-Un problema del corazón- explico Yuzu

-¿Quién fue el pobre incauto que cayó en tus redes?- pregunto Orihime

-Pinta, y al parecer Hitsugaya-taicho- conteste con una sonrisa, ya me sentía mucho mejor.

-¿Hitsugaya- taicho? – me preguntaron todas.

-Pues viendo la cara que puso cuando me vio con Pinta eso creo- dije

-Es la primera vez que lo llamas por su titulo- comento Tatsuki

-Karin tiene la costumbre de llamar por su titulo a las personas con las que está enojada- explico Yuzu.

-Subámonos al carro, que el viaje será largo- dijo Rukia abriendo las puertas del carro, Orihime se subió al asiento del copiloto, Tatsuki se subió con nosotras en el asiento de atrás. Rukia les explico lo que paso, y Tatsuki me aplaudió cuando les conté del puñetazo. Al parecer Orihime había estado presente en el intento de rapto de Rukia, junto con su ahora novio y con Chad, otro amigo de Ichigo y dadas las circunstancias los obligaron a aliarse con el Gotei 13, aunque no sean miembros.

En unos cinco minutos llegamos a un gran edificio blanco. Rukia se estaciono en un espacio cerca de la entrada y bajamos rápidamente.

-Chicas, no se separen. De todos modos, estamos cerca- dijo Rukia abriendo las puertas, me di cuenta que en el edificio era una especie de centro de recreación, y me di cuenta que había como mínimo tres asociaciones y clubs: el de caligrafía, el de te, el de manualidades, la Asociación de mujeres del Gotei 13 y la de hombres del Gotei 13 enlistadas en el directorio del edificio. Rukia ando rápidamente por el pasillo y las cuatro le seguíamos de cerca. De pronto paro en una puerta que tenía una placa que rezaba: Asociación de Mujeres del Gotei 13. Abrió lentamente la puerta y entramos.

-Bienvenidas a la Asociación de Mujeres del Gotei 13- una niña no más de cinco años o seis con pelo rosado nos saludo- Mi nombre es Kusajishi Yachiru, y soy la presidenta y usualmente soy teniente de la onceava. Y mi vicepresidente es Ise Nanao, teniente de la octava.- señaló a la mujer detrás de ella, con lentes, se parecía a una bibliotecaria.

-Unohana Retsu- una mujer en sus cincuentas o sesentas, de cabello negro trenzado que tenía en frente, en vez de estar en la espalda se presento con una sonrisa maternal- Capitana de la cuarta división y directora de la Asociación de Mujeres del Gotei 13 y presidenta del club de manualidades, y esta es mi teniente Kotetsu Isane- dijo señalando a una chica altísima de cabello plateado, casi gris en un corte un poco masculino.

-Y yo soy Kotetsu Kiyone, hermana de Isane y soy una de los dos terceros oficiales de la decimotercera- dijo una chica chaparrita comparada con su hermana, de cabello rubio corto.

-Soi Fong, capitana de la segunda-dijo una chica de cabello negro y corto, chaparra, con dos trenzas largas blancas que salen de su nuca.

-Kurotsuchi Nemu, teniente de la doceava- dijo monótonamente una chica de pelo negro en un peinado sencillo y todo agarrado.

-Y Rangiku no ha llegado- comento Rukia- Chicas, ellas son Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki, Kurosaki Yuzu y Kurosaki Karin- nos presento Rukia a todas.

-Mucho gusto- dijimos todas.

-Karin, necesita un cambio de imagen- dijo Rukia feliz

-¿Qué?- pregunte alarmada

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Nanao, acomodándose los lentes

-Se le declaro un chico, y no sabe qué hacer- contesto Rukia, esa traidora…- se llama Toujouin Keita

-¿Es guapo?- pregunto Yachiru saltando en su sillita

-¿Es atento?- pregunto Nanao acomodándose los lentes

-¿Es inteligente?- pregunto Nemu acomodando algo en la mesa

-¿Vale la pena?- pregunto Isane detrás mío

-¿Sabe pelear?- pregunto Soi Fong seria desde su asiento a un lado de Nemu

-¿No es latoso?- pregunto Kiyone, o más bien grito.

-¿Estás segura que te gusta?- pregunto Unohana haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa

-No mucho, ya quisieras, reprobó los exámenes bimestrales, no creo, definitivamente no, si, y no, en ese orden- conteste

-NO- dijeron todas- no salgas con él.

-Pero la cosa es que hay otro chico al parecer también le gusta Karin, pero no se ha confesado.- Hasta mi propia hermana me traiciona, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? No contesten, era una pregunta retorica.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Yachiru

-¡Karin! ¡Yuzu!- la voz de Rangiku sonó desde la puerta- ¿Por qué se fueron así sin avisar? Shiro y Jinta han estado preocupados.

-A situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas- contesto Rukia.

-Pinta se le confesó a Karin- Estoy rodeada de traidoras, gracias Tatsuki

-¿Qué te dije?- dijo Rangiku a punto de hacer un baile de la victoria

-No vale la pena- dijo Yachiru- le hicimos el cuestionario a Karin y no llega a nuestro chico ideal.

-¿Ya lo hicieron?- pregunto sorprendida- ¿No paso? Karin, cuando lo vuelvas a ver le dices que no.

-¿Ok?

-Yuzu nos conto que hay al parecer otro chico pero no nos ha dicho el nombre- recordó Isane

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Rangiku

-No importa, el chiste es que ninguno me gusta- dije

-¿Cuál es el punto de esta reunión?- pregunto Rangiku

-Cambio de imagen- contesto Nanao sacando una tarjeta de debito

-¡Compras!- grito Yachiru feliz- ¡Yo quiero dulces!

Una estampida (en sentido figurado) paso por la puerta jalándonos hacia una van y nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial más cercano. Ahí nos pasamos la mayoría de la tarde comprando ropa, especialmente para mi, decidieron darme mi propio look, pero basándose en el estilo emo, yo ni me queje ya que estoy acostumbrada a usar negro en mi ropas. Las chicas fueron muy amables, Tatsuki y Soi Fong se llevaron de maravilla, lo mismo con Rangiku y Orihime, Yuzu se hizo amiga de todas, especialmente con Yachiru. Gracias a dios no me cortaron el pelo, me gusta como lo tengo, hasta los hombros, no mas no menos, y sin ningún fleco. Note que nos dieron un buen descuento en todo… como que la Asociación tiene este tipo de misiones a cada rato y en el mismo centro comercial.

Rangiku y yo nos fuimos en su carro y veníamos platicando sobre lo que habíamos comprado y lo sucedido este día.

-Me compraron muchas faldas- me queje, y era cierto, unas diez faldas, tres pantalones entubados y cinco leggings, unas catorce blusas y blusones, dos chamarras, dos pares de tenis converse, uno de botín y otro normal, un par de sandalias y dos zapatillas chinas, las que no tienen tacón.- Y muestran mucha pierna

-Pero las puedes usar con los leggings debajo- sugirió Rangiku- ¿Estas lista para mañana?

-Sip- dije haciendo tronar la "p" alegremente

-¿Te vas a disculpar con Shiro?

-No, es su culpa, yo le dije que se moviera, el no quiso, ahora que sufra las consecuencias. –dije tranquilamente

En eso llegamos a la casa y nos bajamos cargando todas las bolsas, lo que no me esperaba era ver a Toushiro con los brazos cruzados sentado en la sala que da directamente a la puerta de la cochera. Rangiku paro en la puerta pero yo entre como si nada intentando ir a mi cuarto

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto Toushiro desafiante

-A mi cuarto ¿Alguna objeción Hitsugaya- taicho?- le pregunte dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras

-Deja las bolsas y ven aquí- me ordeno, yo, para no armar problemas deje las bolsas y me senté enfrente de Toushiro -¿Dónde han estado?

-No es de su incumbencia Hitsugaya- taicho- le conteste – pero si insiste, estaba con la Asociación de Mujeres del Gotei 13 en una reunión de emergencia

-¿Compras?- pregunto mirando las bolsas ceñudo,

-No, necesariamente, las compras fueron parte de la misión

-¿Misión?

-Usted no entendería, Hitsugaya- taicho. No es miembro.

-¿Por qué estas así desde el descanso?

-Le reitero que no es de su incumbencia, ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que preparar todo para mañana. Usted también debería, si es que usted va a ir

-¿Qué pasara con tu arma? Se suponía que iríamos a la doceava por la tuya

-Hable con la teniente de la doceava y me dijo que podía pasar por ella cuando quiera. Buenas noches, Hitsugaya- taicho

Me dirigí hacia mis bolsas pero Toushiro me agarro del brazo

-¿Te disculparas?- me susurro en el oído, mientras aplicaba un poco de fuerza en mi brazo, como si intentara intimidarme

-No- dije claramente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Me solté de su agarre y me fui con mis bolsas a mi cuarto, Rangiku venía detrás de mí.

-Buenas, Rangiku- le dije antes de cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto con seguro

-Buenas

Puse las bolsas en la cama, me puse a ver que me pondría para mañana. Escogí una falda escocesa roja que me llegaba más arriba del medio muslo, unos leggings negros, una blusa negra con dos corazones rojos unidos por un listón blanco que decía "Love Hurts", y los converse rojos que yo ya tenía. Empecé a guardar el resto de las compras en el closet cuando oí unos pasos

-¿Rangiku?- la voz de Toushiro sonó desde el pasillo, escuche que una puerta se abría

-¿Pasa algo Shiro-chan?

-¿Qué le pasa a Karin?

-Tendrás que preguntarle tú a ella.

-Pero no me quiere ver ni en tinta

-Intenta hablar con ella como personas civilizadas, y lo que pasó en la sala no fue una plática civilizada

-¿Si le pregunto ahorita crees que me haga caso?- pregunto con una voz un poco triste, me dio un poco de lastima, pero solo un poco

-Es tu opción, Shiro, mira hay todavía luz, quizá esta despierta aun

-Gracias Matsumoto

-De nada Taicho- dijo Rangiku y cerro su puerta, yo guarde lo que me iba a poner mañana y seguí acomodando la ropa. A los pocos segundos alguien toco la puerta. Me dirigí y le quite el seguro para abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba Toushiro

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le pregunte

-Lo siento por ser rudo contigo en el descanso y cuando llegaron- dijo con la cabeza gacha

-No te preocupes- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Puedo pasar?- me pregunto, yo asentí, el entro y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, vi que observaba la ropa que seguía en mi cama, mientras un pequeñísimo rubor aparecía en sus mejillas

-Lo siento por el desorden, me agarraste desprevenida- dije quitando unas cuantas prendas para poder sentarme en la cama- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Tengo una duda ¿Qué paso en el descanso?- me mordí el labio no sabía si decirle o no

-Pinta se declaro- dije con la cabeza gacha

-¿Y?- dijo con una voz distorsionada por enojo, o algo por el estilo

-No sé qué hacer- dije riendo- Supongo que tú no tienes este tipo de problemas

-Te equivocas- dijo serio

-¿Y eso?

-Está esta chica, que la conozco desde hace tiempo, y he de reconocer que es muy valiente viendo todo lo que le ha pasado. Pero no me animo a declararme, pensando que es muy probable que solo me vea como amigo. ¿Qué opinas?

-Yo te diría que le dijeras, no pierdes nada con contarle, si no te corresponde es porque no es para ti.

-Gracias Karin- dijo parándose y acercándose a la cama y tomándome la mano

-¿Por?

-Por el consejo- dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches- dije, el me sonrió y cerró la puerta, todavía podía sentir su tacto en mi mano

Yo continué acomodando la ropa, pero mi mente estaba a miles de kilómetros donde pensaba en los porque Toushiro me agarro la mano y quien era la chica que le gustaba. Rangiku no podía ser, tampoco Yuzu o alguien de la escuela. Así que tendría ser del Gotei 13. ¿Estará en la Asociación de Mujeres del Gotei 13? ¿Ya la conozco? ¿Por qué me preocupo por quien es la chica? ¿Qué es Toushiro para mí? ¿Por qué me sorprendió que Toushiro me agarrara la mano? ¿Por qué me agarro la mano?

Me fui a dormir con la mente en esas preguntas.

-_Karin- _la voz de mi dragona me llamo

-Hola- le dije

-_Karin, la persona con la que pasaras toda tu vida está más cerca de lo que tú crees, quiero que abras los ojos y pon atención a la gente a tu alrededor. _

-¿Qué tan cerca está? ¿Quién es?

_-Cuando nos conozcamos en tu mundo lo sabrás pronto _

-¿En mi mundo? Entonces, ¿Aquí donde es?

_-Es tu fuero interno, yo soy parte de tu alma, algo que en el Gotei 13 hace muchos siglos consideraban zanpakuto. _

-¡Zanpakuto!

_-Si querida. Yo sería tu zanpakuto. Tu vida está a punto de cambiar drásticamente, lo que paso hoy es una prueba de lo pasara muy pronto. Por eso quiero que estés lista mental, sentimental y físicamente._

-¿Cambiar? ¿Qué pasara? ¿No me puedes contar?

_-Lo siento, querida, lo único que podría decirte es que encuentres al portador de mi amado Hyorinmaru_

-¿Amado? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-_Sí, Karin, yo soy un reflejo de tu alma, cuando tú tienes el deseo de proteger a Yuzu, yo también lo tengo. Ahorita estas enamorada, pero no quieres abrir los ojos. La persona que amas es el dueño de Hyorinmaru, es una pena que no te pueda decirte el nombre._

-¿Algo más de lo que debería saber?

_-Kage no Seisai_

_-_¿Qué hay con ella?

_-La conoces, tú y tus hermanos. Ella ya no está en este mundo, pero ustedes la conocieron._

-¿Quién es? Dime por favor

_-La sangre de yakuza corre por tus venas._

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la Kage no Seisai?

_-Creo que la única persona que te revelara esto es tu padre… pero ahorita no es el momento indicado. Descansa pequeña, mañana será un largo día._

Cuando hizo eso, la cola del dragón me toco la frente, como estaba hecha de fuego pensé que me quemaría, pero lo único que me hizo fueron cosquillas antes de caer dormida.

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué misterio habrá?**

**¡Ya lo verán! Muahaha (¡eso rimo!)**

**No recibi opiniones sobre lo de un crossover de Bleach y Harry Potter, diganme que opinan. Habra HitsuKarin... IchiRuki, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, y estoy abierta a sugerencias**

**Nos vemos**

**CHILLIS**


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: De nuevo gracias por todos sus reviews. Les recuerdo, la historia ya esta terminada, asi que acutalizare mas rapido, y me costaria mucho trabajo hacerle cambios a la historia. Tambien hare el crossover de Harry potter y Bleach, ya llevo unos... 5 capitulos, cuando acabe esta historia lo publicare. Y el proximo capitulo la verdad sera revelada... no esa... la _otra_

**Yakuza Love**

**Capitulo 6**

Dun-dun-dun. Hoy es… 17 de Junio.

-HOY SE VIVIRÁ LA EMOCIÓN, DEL MEJOR 17 DE JUNIO DE LA FAMILIA KUROSAKI- el viejo de mi padre grito mientras subíamos la colina que llevaba al templo. Yuzu y yo íbamos primero, seguidos de nuestro loco padre, Ichigo, Rukia, Jinta, Toushiro, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji y Matsumoto.

-Esta colina siempre ha sido muy pesada- decía Yuzu entre respiros

-Para mí no- comente, recordando cuando teníamos diez años, también habíamos tenido esta charla.

-¡VAMOS YUZU TU PUEDES, SOLO UNOS CUANTOS METROS MAS!- grito papa

-Ignóralo- le dije

-¡Miren niñas, subo la colina parado de manos!- dijo mi papa caminando en sus manos, yo le lance una piedrita la cual se le incrusto en una palma y se cayó.

De fondo se oían las risas de Ichigo y sus amigos

-Ya no estaré parado de manos pero no parare- dijo parándose como Dios manda y empezando a trotar

-¡Corre!-dije aumentando la velocidad.

-¡La súper táctica deslizante de papa!- dijo lanzándose al suelo- ¡Calzones de bolitas!

-¡Papa!- grito Yuzu ruborizada, cubriéndose con el vestido.

-Refúndete en el averno- le dije pateándolo en la cara, lo que no me espere fue que salió rodando hacia los incautos que iban detrás de nosotros, y se llevo de corbata a Ikkaku, Renji y a Ichigo

-¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Para la próxima fíjate por dónde vas!- grito Ichigo mientras se paraba y pateaba a papa

-¿Esto es normal?- pregunto Rangiku apuntando a Ichigo y a mi papa

-Sip- dijimos Yuzu, Rukia y yo.

-Oh, bueno.

-Ándale, que no tenemos todo el día- les grite siguiendo el paso sin fijarme si me seguirían o no.

Cuando llegamos a la tumba, fui la primera y me puse a rezar. Le conté a mi mama que todos estábamos bien, y sobre lo acontecido esta quincena.

-¿Listos para la competencia anual del domino con tumbas de la familia Kurosaki? ¡Este es el momento donde se pasan dos horas y media de entretenimiento sepulcral!

-Ya, papa, déjalo- pidió Yuzu

-¿Ichigo, es tu padre así de loco?- pregunto Renji

-Lamentablemente, si- contesto este

-Vamos Shiro-chan, tu estarás en mi equipo- dijo mi jefe

-¡Mi nombre no es Shiro-chan! Es Hitsugaya- taicho- Toushiro grito desde donde estaba sentado con su celular.

-¡Si sigues así no habrá comida para ti, papa!- amenazo Yuzu

-Querida hija no me hagas eso- lloriqueo papa- Oh, Masaki, mira cuanto han crecido nuestras hijas, ya son todas unas señoritas.

-¿Y se pasan todo el día en el templo?- pregunto Rangiku

-Sí, pero Yuzu y yo acostumbramos tomar un paseo por los arboles del templo. Ahorita venimos- dije jalando a Yuzu

-Karin, espera, si no estamos cerca, quiero que tengas esto- dijo Rangiku pasándome una M-16 con un cartucho nuevo

-Gracias- dije empezando a caminar.

Cuando llegamos a unas escalinatas entre los arboles Yuzu empezó a llorar hecha un ovillo

-Ya, Yuzu, yo también la extraño, pero no hay necesidad de llorar.

-Ya sé, pero…- empezó a llorar más fuerte.

En eso se escucho un pitido muy conocido

-Vamos, que papa está haciendo sonar el silbato. Ya sabes lo que significa

-Ahí voy- dijo parándose y enjugándose las lagrimas.- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto apuntado hacia enfrente

-¿Qué?- me voltee a verlo, era la figura de un hombre y caminaba hacia nosotras- Yuzu, vámonos, esto no es bueno- le dije empezando a avanzar.

-¿A dónde creen que van, chicas?- la voz del hombre sonó peligrosamente cerca, podía escuchar el silbato de papa a lo lejos

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte- le grite cubriendo a Yuzu- Yuzu no te acerques, ve por ayuda- dije viendo como el hombre se acercaba mas y mas

-Pero Karin- chan

-Hola, hermosas- dijo el hombre, tenía el pelo largo y negro, y era grotesco (N/A: No es Ulquiorra, Ulqui- kun es más guapo)

-Aléjate- le dije

-¿Para qué dejar una presa fácil? Aparte ustedes son Kurosaki

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Yuzu detrás de mí

-Tengo órdenes de Aizen –sama de acabar con todos los Kurosaki

Ni bien dijo eso me dio un puñetazo, cosa que hizo caer al suelo

-Corre Yuzu- le dije parándome

-¿Te quieres hacer la valiente? Que noble, pero aquí terminara todo- dijo tirándome de nuevo al piso y apoyándose encima mío

-Yuzu, no te acerques- dije con lo que me quedaba de aliento

-Bruto, quítate de encima de Karin-chan- amenazo Yuzu

-¿A ustedes no les enseñaron modales?-dijo el hombre agarrando a Yuzu del cuello, pero me dio tiempo suficiente para agarrar la M-16 que me dio Rangiku y dispararle en el muslo, cosa que hizo que soltara a Yuzu, la cual cayó desmayada al piso- Maldita, ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¿Y a ti quien te importa?, pedazo de sebo –le dije agarrando a Yuzu y empecé a correr

-Vuelve aquí escuincla tarada- dijo sacando un arma, me tuve que esconder detrás de un árbol antes de volver a correr.- Tonta, ya te alcance- dijo exageradamente cerca y vi como alzaba la pistola, instintivamente cerré los ojos, cuando escuche un balazo proveniente de mi lado izquierdo, abrí los ojos y me fije que Ichigo empuñaba su pistola, seguido de Rukia.

-¿Estás bien, Karin?- la voz de Toushiro sonó enfrente mío-¿Karin? ¡Karin!- no veía nada y lo último que recuerdo fueron los ojos de Toushiro alarmados y unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron.

_**-Karin, ¿Estás bien, nena?- la voz de mi mama me despertó de un sueño horrible**_

_**-Mami, tengo miedo- lloriquee abrazando a mama**_

_**-¿Quieres contarme el sueño, querida?**_

_**-Había dos hombres, muy raros, que molestaban y herían a Ichi-nii, no encontraba a Yuzu por ningún lado, había un buen de escombros y… y… mami, no quiero que pase eso- le conté entre sollozos**_

_**-No llores mi dulce de membrillo- dijo con una sonrisa- que esos feos hombres no están aquí, mira, ahí está Yuzu, durmiendo, tranquila todo estará bien- dijo abrazándome aun mas fuerte- Ahora vamos a dormir, di buenas noches Yuzu**_

_**-pero no me escuchara, ¿o sí?- le pregunte a mama, ella asintió- Buenas noches Yuzu. Buenas noches mama**_

_**-Buenas noches Karin, duerme con los angelitos- dijo apagando la lamparita de escritorio y cerrando la puerta.**_

-_Karin, es hora de que despiertes- dijo mi dragón, la cual estaba protegiéndome enroscada a mi alrededor- lo has hecho bien. Ya es hora de revelarte mi nombre, muy pronto será descubierto._

No le pude preguntar nada ya que me desperté

-¡Karin!- la voz de Ichigo sonó demasiado fuerte

-¡Tonto, no grites que me duele la cabeza!- le grite agarrándome la cabeza- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Seguimos en el templo, Yuzu todavía no despierta- dijo Ichigo quien estaba sentado a mi derecha- Karin ¿podrías explicarme lo que sucedió?

-Sí, oímos el silbato de papa cuando este tipo llego jurando y perjurando que por un tal Aizen –sama moriríamos en sus manos, me ataco y luego intento estrangular a Yuzu, pero le dispare en el muslo y salí corriendo con Yuzu en brazos, entonces tu llegaste y me desmaye, creo. ¿Qué paso con el tipo?

-Llegaron unos tipos del Gotei 13 y lo llevaron con la policía. Karin, ese tipo era el que… ya sabes, el que mato a mama- dijo agachando la cabeza, solo pude ver sus cabellos naranjas.- Papa dice que lo va a demandar, y todo. Casi las pierdo- dijo abrazándome- Karin, quiero que se anden con cuidado, el simple hecho de que estés con Rangiku o Yumichika no significa que nada te pasara.

-Eso ya lo sé Ichi-nii, por eso me he estado entrenando. Rangiku dice que debo de estar a tu nivel.

-De todos modos, quiero que estés prevenida, prométemelo

-Te lo prometo, Ichi-nii

-Gracias Karin- dijo parándose, rápidamente alguien tomo su lugar. Tuve que alzar la vista y vi que una mata blanca de pelo me miraba

-Che… no me mires por debajo del hombro Toushiro-dije sonriente, pero él hizo caso omiso y se sentó a mi lado

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto agarrando un mechón de mi pelo

-Bien, un poco mareada, pero bien. Supongo que oíste lo que le dije a Ichigo

-Sí, y concuerdo con tu hermano- dijo enroscando el mechón en su dedo

-Cambiemos de tema ¿Si? ¿Qué opinas de nuestro 17 de junio?- le pregunte curiosa

-Interesante, tu padre está loco

-Eso no es noticia, aparte todos los años es lo mismo. ¿El es el que está atendiendo a Yuzu?

-Sí, se podría decir que es una ventaja que sea doctor.

-¿Qué paso antes de que me desmayara y toda la cosa?

-Se dio cuenta que lo sobrepasábamos en números y se entrego. Y nos confió información

-¿De que quien?

-Aizen, que este estaba reuniendo gente, armando un ejército en contra del Gotei 13, se llaman Arrancar y los más fuertes son los "Espada"

-Ya veo ¿pero nosotras que tenemos que ver?

-No lo sé, Karin, la única persona que lo sabe es el comandante, y quizá tu padre.

Nos sumimos en un silencio de al menos dos minutos, el jugando con mi cabello y yo pensando en lo que ha pasado. ¿La Kage no Seisai está relacionada con todo esto?

-¿Qué dijiste Karin?- me pregunto Toushiro

-¿Lo dije en voz alta? – me reí de mi desliz mental

-Si- dijo riéndose, tiene una risa tan melodiosa… ¿Yo dije eso? Al fondo alguien lanzo un gritito apagado.

-¡Taicho está riendo!- la voz de Rangiku resonó por el bosquecito del templo.

-¡Es señal del Apocalipsis!- Renji dijo haciendo algo con las manos

-Exagerados- murmure antes de seguir riendo, a lo cual Toushiro continuo.

-Viendo lo acontecido será mejor que hoy por la tarde vayamos a la doceava división por tu arma- dijo Toushiro

-¡Gracias!- dije abrazándolo ¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo abrace? ¡Me está regresando el abrazo!

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi inocente hermana?- la voz de Ichigo sonó peligrosamente cerca

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- le pregunte rompiendo el abrazo- Me alegro que no sepa quien se me declaro, me daría un poco de pena por esa persona.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Lo conozco?

-Pregúntale a Rukia- le dije y me hizo caso, ya que se fue- Creo que sentiré lastima por Pinta… o quizá no.

-¿Siempre eres tan cínica?- me pregunto

-Sip- dije con orgullo, ¿para qué mentir? Los Kurosaki somos una familia muy… ¿única? Y definitivamente rara.

Después del susto que nos dimos con el tipo ese y que Yuzu despertó, Ichigo y Rukia se fueron junto con papa, Yuzu y su escolta también se fueron y nosotros nos dirigimos hacia la doceava división.

-¿Esta seguro taicho?- Rangiku pregunto desde el asiento del conductor

-Sí, ya viste lo que paso hoy, y es mejor prevenir que lamentar- contesto Toushiro.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Yumichika señalando un edificio que parecía un hospital… pero las apariencias engañan ya que cuando entramos había muchos tubos con cosas, yuck… me da asco con solo pensarlo.

-Vengo a ver a la teniente- dijo Rangiku- Asuntos de la Asociación de Mujeres del Gotei 13, completamente confidencial- saco unos papeles de dudosa procedencia, la secretaria que había en la recepción nos dejo pasar rápidamente, no sabía que la Asociación de Mujeres del Gotei 13 tenía una gran reputación… o la gente le tenía miedo.

-Buenas tardes, Matsumoto -fukutaicho, Hitsugaya- taicho, Kurosaki-san, Ayasegawa- san – nos saludo Nemu con su voz monocorde- ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Kurosaki necesita un arma- dijo Toushiro en su modo "Capitán del Gotei 13 que es mucho mejor que ustedes mortales"- Tiene permiso de un capitán, una teniente y su padre, los requisitos y el formulario de inicio están completos y firmados por un capitán.- Rangiku le dio los papeles a Nemu y ella los checo antes de ponerles un sello y pararse

-Por favor síganme, el Capitán Kurotsuchi estará con ustedes en unos minutos, mientras tanto Kurosaki- san necesita llenar estos test de personalidad, un quiz, y exámenes que tengo en la sala de espera.

-Gracias Nemu- dijo Rangiku, mientras abría una salita de espera

-Un placer Matsu-chan. Con permiso- dijo cerrando la puerta de la sala.

-Karin-chan, aquí está todo lo que tienes que llenar.- Dijo Yumichika dándome una pluma negra y un manojo de hojas.

-Gracias Yumichika- dije mirando los papeles, me di cuenta que había test de los que encuentras en las revistas de chicas, en el internet, incluso había uno de inteligencia.

-Sabes, Karin- chan tienes una caligrafía hermosa, apuesto que Kuchiki- taicho estaría verde de envidia al verlo- comento Yumichika, quien estaba sentado a mi izquierda

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa antes de leer la siguiente pregunta _¿Tu padre o tu madre han sido yakuzas? Si es cierto encierre si, si no sabe deje el espacio en blanco, si no es cierto, encierre no._

Después de pensarlo largo y tendido lo deje en blanco, por suerte, era la última pregunta. Lo puse en una bandeja de metal que había en la ventana y en cuanto me senté el papel ya no estaba. Estos sí que trabajan rápido.

-Me aburro taicho- dijo Rangiku a los dos minutos de haber terminado los papeles, he de reconocer que yo también estoy aburrida, mire a mi izquierda, y vi a Toushiro con su celular, suponiendo que estaba escribiendo un mensaje o algo

-Toushiro, ¿Qué haces?- dije mirando a su celular, estaba jugando un juego de solitario en su celular. ¡Con razón estaba tan entretenido!

-Que ti- me dijo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Yumichika

-Que te importa- continuo Toushiro

-Come torta

-Con tu hermana la gordota

-¡Ya basta!- pidió Rangiku- Compórtense como las personas civilizadas que se supone que son, no como unos niños de primaria

-¡Yo no soy un niño/niña de primaria, él/ella empezó!- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-No quiero interrumpir esta… conversación, pero necesito a Kurosaki Karin- un hombre de cabello azulado, un poco parecido a Nemu, pero con la uña del dedo corazón de la mano izquierda era inusualmente larga. Me pare lentamente- Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitán de la doceava. –dijo con una sonrisa maléfica, me di cuenta que, aunque traía una bata de medico se me figuraba a un científico loco.- Kurosaki, pase por aquí. ¿No quiere que alguien más la acompañe?- me pregunto con una sonrisa libidinosa. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando vi esa sonrisa, así que asentí.

-Yo iré- dijo Toushiro cerrando su celular y parándose, esto hizo que la sonrisa desapareciera por unos segundos para volver a aparecer. La suerte no está de mi lado.

-Como usted quiera, Hitsugaya- taicho. En ese caso, por aquí- dijo guiándonos por unos pasillos. El iba a mi izquierda y Toushiro a mi derecha, quien sabe porque pero instintivamente me alejaba de Mayuri, y eso hacia acercarme a Toushiro, el cual no se había dado cuenta, creo.

Pasamos dos pasillos, una vuelta a la izquierda, dos a la derecha y nos subimos a un elevador.

-Así que, Kurosaki. ¿A cuál división piensas entrar?- me pregunto Mayuri. _A una, muy lejos de ti_

-La verdad, no lo he pensado, quizá la sexta, la segunda o la decima. Tengo que pensar en eso- dije enlistando divisiones al azar.

-Aquí en la doceava siempre hay espacio para nuevos reclutas como sujetos de investigación… dijo como ayudantes.- se corrigió a sí mismo con una pequeña risa, yo nada más sentí como los colores se me iban de la cara. En eso el elevador paro y nos bajamos, yo decidí rezagarme un poco pero Mayuri me puso una mano en el hombro… yuck… no me cae bien el tipo. Y su cara de libidinoso no le sirve para nada.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte intentando cambiar el tema y que me quitara su mano de encima. Pero no sirvió de nada.

-A hacerte unas mediciones, luego veremos en nuestro catalogo de armas para ver cuál es la que va contigo. Si tenemos suerte, la tendrás en un santiamén. Leí tu test, he de admitir que es muy parecido al que le hice a tu hermano, Kurosaki Ichigo, a Hitsugaya-taicho, el cual estaba basado al que le hicieron a la Kage no Seisai. Según los datos los tuyos, los de Kurosaki Ichigo y los de Hitsugaya- taicho concuerdan a la perfección con los de la Kage no Seisai. Pensaba comentárselo en la próxima reunión de capitanes, pero no se ha dado la oportunidad, Hitsugaya- taicho

-¿Qué es lo que está implicando, Kurotsuchi- taicho?- pregunto Toushiro con precaución

-Que, a lo mejor, el o la descendiente de la Kage no Seisai está entre nosotros. ¡Pero! Esto es solo una pequeña hipótesis, la cual, lamentablemente no puedo comprobar. Ya llegamos- dijo señalando una puerta la cual abrió y nos metió ahí.

-Disculpen por el desorden, pero, durante estos meses no ha habido nuevos reclutas en el Gotei 13- dijo tranquilamente, como si fuera cosa de todos los días- Ahora quiero que te pares quietecita y que me des tu mano derecha

Extendí mi mano derecha hacia donde él estaba parado, saco una cinta métrica y me midió los dedos, la palma, el antebrazo y todo el brazo. Anoto las medidas en un papelito y nos mando a sentar en unas sillas que había ahí.

-Creo que ya sé cuál es tu arma, en un rato vuelvo- dijo saliendo de ahí.

-Que tipo tan extraño- comente

-Bienvenida al club- dijo Toushiro

-¿A qué crees que se refiera con lo de la Kage no Seisai?- le pregunte

-No tengo idea, Kurotsuchi siempre ha tenido sus ideas raras, luego o se olvida, o pierde interés, o nos informa en la próxima reunión de capitanes.- explico Toushiro.

-El tiene un aura raro- murmure agarrándome el hombro que me toco

-Es obvio, el ve a todo ser humano como sujetos de investigación

-Pero eso no le quita lo raro- comente tranquilamente.- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto con la Kage no Seisai?

-Hay rumores que dicen que él, la o los descendientes de la Kage no Seisai serán una pieza importante en esta "guerra" contra Aizen- dijo Toushiro mirándome.- Como puedes ver, la doceava ya empezó a buscar a los posibles descendientes. Supongo que los Arrancar de Aizen también ha empezado a movilizarse.

- ¿Y por que los descendientes de la Kage no Seisai?- pregunte interesada.

-Se dicen que heredaron todo su poder y los atributos de Durga, más los del capitán con quien ella estaba casada y enamorada- dijo Mayuri entrando al cuarto con una caja entre sus manos.- Pero, como ya les dije, esto es solo una suposición. Pero volviendo a nuestro asunto, Kurosaki, estoy muy orgulloso de esta arma, es basada en el elemento fuego, es la tercera más poderosa. Ya que la primera es la de Yamamoto- sou taicho, y la segunda es la de la Kage no Seisai. Aparte, es compañera de la más poderosa de las basadas en el elemento agua- hielo. Se dice que si las combinas ningún enemigo podrá contra estas dos poderosas pistolas.

Supongo que esta pistola "basada en el elemento agua-hielo" es Hyorinmaru. En eso saco el arma, era parecida a la de Toushiro, de un color carmesí, culata de tonos negros y rojos.

-Es una de las más hermosas, junto con su compañero, después de Sode no Shirayuki y Senbonzakura.- Agrego Mayuri con una sonrisa orgullosa, la cual le iba mejor que la sonrisa libidinosa.

-¿Cuál es su compañero?- pregunte curiosa. En mis manos ya tenía mi arma, Kananmaru

No te lo puedo revelar, pero ahorita está en este edificio- dijo sonriente- Supongo que querrás saber el nombre de tu pistola

-Kananmaru, ese es su nombre- dije, vi como en su cara se figuraba una sorpresa repentina antes de asentir

-Exactamente, su nombre es Kananmaru, Aro del fuego de la calamidad.

**Eso es todo por ahora… sí que soy malvada. MUAHAHA**

**¡Espero reviews!**

**CHILLIS**


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Este capitulo va dedicado a Tsukishirohime-chan y a Avag22, los motivos estarán más abajo. De nuevo gracias por todos sus reviews. Comentarios, dudas y opiniones que tengan, aqui estoy pa servirle a Dios y a Usted... xD siempre quise decir eso

**Yakuza Love**

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando regresamos a la sala de espera los celulares de Toushiro y Kurotsuchi empezaron a sonar. Toushiro saco el suyo.

-Hay una reunión de capitanes y piden que los tenientes y los Kurosaki estén presentes.- leyó Toushiro. – Ya oyeron, Kurotsuchi- taicho, nos vemos

Salimos de ahí y nos subimos al carro

-¿Dónde tienen las reuniones de capitanes?- pregunte

-En la primera división.

-Ya veo- dije mirando mi arma con su funda, la cual era de cuero negra y combinaba con la culata. Todavía no sabía el nombre del dueño de Hyorinmaru, pero, claramente tenía que ser hombre y del Gotei 13. Como pueden ver hay muchas opciones.

-¿Paso algo, Karin?- pregunto Rangiku

-Nada, aquí pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo

El camino hacia la primera división estuvo largo y callado, todos sumidos en sus pensamientos

Cuando llegamos a un edificio blanco, y gigante, nos estacionamos donde decía "10 división" y nos bajamos. En la recepción nos esperaba Ichigo, Yuzu y mi papa

-Karin, ¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto Ichigo, fulminando con la mirada a Toushiro, el cual tenía puesto un haori blanco con el símbolo de la división en la espalda

-En la doceava división, ya conseguí mi propia arma- dije alegre

-Felicidades- corearon todos

-¿Cuál es el nombre?- pregunto Yuzu

-Kananmaru

-Genial.-dijo Ichigo

-¿Y Rukia?

-Con su hermano, será mejor que nos dirijamos a la sala de reuniones—contesto Ichigo apuntando hacia un pasillo.

Nos movimos, Toushiro y mi papa a la cabeza, lo cual nos tomo por sorpresa a muchos.

Entramos a la sala de reuniones donde había una gran mesa con trece sillas, y estas tenían detrás de ellas otras trece "para los tenientes" me dijo Rangiku. Hasta el final había otras cuatro sillas. Casi no había nadie. Solo reconocí a Ukitake- taicho, Unohana-taicho con Isane, Soi Fon con un gordo comiendo galletas llamado Oomaeda según ella, Un tipo con cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta, tenía un sombrero y un haori rosa arriba de uno blanco, "Kyoraku- taicho" se presento, detrás de él estaba Nanao, un tipo rudo con el pelo en once puntas y al final con unos cascabeles, en su hombro estaba Yachiru, el hombre se llama Zaraki Kenpachi, "Ken-chan" según Yachiru, un chico de la un poco mayor que mi hermano de cabello negro hasta la mitad de sus hombros, finito, con una bufanda azul claro, detrás de él estaba Renji y Rukia, supuse que era Kuchiki Byakuya. Toushiro y Rangiku se sentaron a la derecha de Kyoraku y enfrente de Zaraki. A los pocos minutos entraron Mayuri y Nemu, quienes se sentaron a la derecha de Toushiro y enfrente de Ukitake. Detrás de ellos llegaron un tipo moreno llamado Komamura -taicho. Junto con un tipo de lentes, llamado Iba y un tipo lleno de cicatrices y el numero 69 tatuado en su mejilla llamado Hisagi. Quería preguntarle porque tenía el número tatuado, pero me refrene.

Iba se sentó detrás de Komamura, ya que al parecer era teniente, Hisagi, que no tenia haori se sentó a un lado entre Zaraki y Komamura. Me di cuenta que los tenientes tienen una banda con el escudo de la división en su brazo izquierdo mientras que los capitanes tenían un haori. Luego entro un chico rubio, parecía deprimido llamado Kira Izuru y se sentó en frente de Soi Fon. Me di cuenta que había un espacio vacío entre Komamura y Kira. Supuse que ese era el espacio del capitán de la quinta división. Un tipo con pelo plateado, con un aire europeo entro seguido de un señor de avanzada edad con una larga barba y calvo, quien se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, adivine que era Yamamoto- sou taicho, las cuatro sillas donde mi familia estábamos sentados estaban enfrente de él.

Empezaron su reunión como si nosotros estuviéramos pintados en la pared, pero no importa, ya que así podía recoger información.

Al parecer, Aizen estaba en busca de la familia de la Kage no Seisai, mientras que ha creado un grupo de seguidores, que se auto nombraron Arrancar, y los diez mejores de los Arrancar son llamados Espadas. Les pide a todas las divisiones a extremar precauciones. Después de eso cada división dio su reporte. Del cual no hubo mucho que importara, excepto lo que las fuerzas especiales han encontrado sobre los Arrancar. Y que Hinamori salió de su coma, y la han trasladado a terapia intensiva, para ver si hay mejoría en su salud.

Después pasaron al incidente en el templo. Pero como estuve ahí presente no me puse a oírlos.

-Ahora pasemos al siguiente tema- dijo el comandante, y este alzo la vista para vernos- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Isshin

La sala se sumió en un profundo silencio, en el cual todos miraban a mi padre.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, padre- dijo mi papa, a la mayoría de los presentes se les cayó la quijada- Pero jamás pensé que sería en estas circunstancias.

-Es una pena, ver cómo ha terminado todo esto

-Pero tenemos ventaja en esta guerra- comento mi padre mirándonos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una corazonada

-Tú y tus corazonadas- dijo el comandante meneando la cabeza

-Pero nunca han sido erróneas.

-En ese caso ¿Qué sugieres?

-Buscar y/o proteger a la familia de la Kage no Seisai. La cual está más cerca de lo que ustedes imaginan.- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa socarrona

-¿Cómo sabemos si tienes la razón?- pregunto Byakuya

-Porque la tienen en frente de ustedes- dijo apuntándonos. Si no yo estaba ya sorprendida ahora si lo estaba.

-Lo sabia- murmure ¿Era cierto?

_-Si querida, es cierto. Tu madre era la Kage no Seisai._

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?- pregunto Toushiro

-Corazonada-dijo mi padre guiñándome el ojo, yo asentí

-Entonces, ¿Aizen está en busca de los Kurosaki?- pregunto Unohana

-Si

-¿Si tienen las habilidades de la Kage no Seisai?- pregunto Mayuri

-Kurosaki Ichigo ha desempeñado un gran trabajo en mi división- comento Byakuya mirando a Rukia- y sobre todo como guardaespaldas de mi hermana

-Y Karin venció a un teniente y a un tercer oficial quienes tienen capacidad de un capitán de una forma muy sencilla- agrego Matsumoto

-¿A quiénes?- pregunto Soi Fon interesada

-Abarai Renji y a Madarame Ikkaku- contesto Toushiro, vi como Byakuya le mandaba una mirada a su teniente, el cual se tenso.

-¿Y qué hay de Kurosaki Yuzu?- pregunto Ukitake

-Ella no es guerrera pero tiene lo básico, pero es muy proficiente en el área de curación, la cual utiliza en su tiempo libre en la cuarta división- dijo Renji

-¿Esto es cierto Retsu?- pregunto Kyoraku

-Es cierto, nos ha sido de gran ayuda en nuestra división- contesto Unohana sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo a Yuzu

- Esto sí que es serio- murmuro el comandante. – Todo seguirá como está ahora hasta que terminemos la guerra. Isshin, si quieres puedes tener un puesto de capitán.

-Estoy bien como están las cosas, aparte he sido de gran ayuda para Jushiro estos días. – dijo mi padre

-Eto… casi nadie está siguiendo el hilo de la conversación. ¿Podría alguien explicar lo que ha sucedido?- pidió mi hermano mirando a papa.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Kurosaki. –secundo Byakuya, y mucha gente asintió.

-En ese caso, ahorita les explico.-dijo mi padre suspirando- Mi nombre era Yamamoto Isshin, como ya saben, mi padre, es sou taicho aquí presente, y yo era capitán de la decima división. A la tierna edad de veinte años me tuve que casar con Kato Midori, éramos amigos de la infancia. Así se convirtió en mi Seisai. El problema era que nos queríamos como hermanos, no como amantes, y al comprometernos juramos que si alguno encontraba el amor nos podíamos casar con esa persona. A los seis meses conocí a Ishida Masaki y nos enamoramos, su hermano, Ishida Ryuken es el cabeza del ahora casi desaparecido clan de los Quincy.

-Espera ¿Eso nos haría primos de Uryu?- pregunto Ichigo

-Sí, y él se oponía a nuestro matrimonio, pero cuando conoció a su esposa se le fue el enojo. Al año de casarme con Midori me volví a casar, esta vez con Masaki, en esos seis meses después de conocernos Masaki se entreno en lo que Midori, por su enfermedad, no se le permitía. De ese modo Midori se convirtió en la Omote no Seisai y Masaki en la Kage no Seisai. En mi boda con Masaki, Midori me presento a Anzai Yoshito y que se casarían un año después. El era doctor, como Ryuken y yo, y se podría decir que éramos los hombres más felices en la tierra hasta que Aizen se hizo teniente de Hirako Shinji, el cual se entero sobre lo de mi "Súper Seisai" como le decían en aquellos tiempos, Aizen quería ver si la genética tenía que ver con esto, así que rapto a Midori al año de casarme con Masaki...

...Papa formo un escuadrón de búsqueda, en el cual íbamos Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai, y los que ahora se denominan Vizard que son Hirako Shinji, Sarugaki Hiyori, Aikawa Love, Otoribashi Ushoda Hachigen, Yadomaru Lisa, Kuna Mashiro y Muguruma Kensei; Masaki y yo. La encontramos junto con Ichimaru Gin, en aquellos tiempos era un estudiante junto Tosen Kaname, y Aizen. Este último había hecho experimentos con Midori, y que afectaron su ya inestable salud y murió a los pocos días. Los ahora Vizard, Yoruichi, Tessai y Kisuke se les catalogaron como traidores para cubrir este experimento de Aizen. Y por lo que veo los últimos tres regresaron al Gotei 13 bajo el brazo de la doceava división.

-Yo conozco a los Vizard, me han estado entrenando para la guerra

-Ichigo, cállate- dijo Rukia

-Aizen, al descubrir que Midori no era la "Súper Seisai" decidió ir por Masaki, la cual estaba embarazada de Ichigo, y tuvimos que separarnos del Gotei 13, formando la sub- división que hay en la decima. Yo le conté a papa que habría posibilidades de que hirieran a Masaki si se enteraban que ella tendría un hijo mío, ahora que Midori estaba muerta, así que papa decidió darnos protección y no ponernos como traidores. Tomamos el apellido Kurosaki y empezamos a trabajar en nuestra clínica. Esos fueron los mejores nueve años de mi vida, nació Ichigo, luego Karin y Yuzu. A los nueve años del nacimiento de Ichigo Aizen dio con el paradero de Masaki por error e intento raptar a Ichigo, pero mato a Masaki, cosa que nos marco de por vida y dio el fallo al plan de Aizen...

...Me costó un buen mantener a nuestra familia unida. Teníamos una vida relativamente normal, pero cuando Aizen decidió que era momento de conquistar a los Yakuza nuestra vida volvió a dar una vuelta de 360 grados, Ichigo se convirtió en el guardaespaldas de Rukia, luego se separaron del Gotei 13, y henos aquí con una guerra de por medio.

Después de explicarlo hubo un silencio sepulcral, todos los capitanes y tenientes nos miraban, Ichigo temblaba de furia y Yuzu sollozaba en mi hombro. Yo no salía del asombro. Y papa miraba a todos con una mirada desafiante, la cual solo había visto en Ichigo

-Como pueden ver, esto es una prueba de cómo la ambición de un hombre puede llegar a hacer- dijo Yamamoto- sou taicho, su voz dura y llena de sentimiento.- Los Kurosaki y todos los miembros del Gotei 13 tendrán que separarse de la sociedad por un tiempo, esto implica no escuela, no trabajo de medio tiempo. Para los estudiantes su educación será implantada en sus divisiones- dijo mirando a Rukia, Ichigo que iban en la universidad, Toushiro, Yuzu y yo, que seguíamos en secundaria.- no sabemos si Aizen tiene infiltrados en el Gotei 13 o en sus centros de trabajo o estudios, por lo tanto la seguridad será reforzada. Y no comunicación con personas fuera del Gotei 13. También quiero que todos entrenen, esto incluye a los capitanes, tenientes, oficiales y escuadrones. Los Kurosaki seguirán en las divisiones donde están y también tendrán que extremar precauciones. Esta reunión se aplaza hasta nuevo aviso- dijo Yamamoto antes de salir de la sala.

-Isshin, cuánto tiempo- dijo Unohana, Kyoraku y Zaraki asintieron- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

-No se dio la oportunidad, aparte el viejo no me dejo- contesto mi papa

-Renji, Hisagi, Kira.- dijo Rangiku- Paguen

-Pero, Rangiku… el dinero es para la Asociación de Hombres del Gotei 13-murmuro Kira

-Una apuesta es una apuesta- dijo Rangiku extendiendo el brazo. A regañadientes le dieron un buen de billetes- ¡Gracias! ¡Nanao! ¡Pon este dinero en la cuenta de la asociación!

-Claro Rangiku, gracias por tu donación- dijo Nanao antes de salir de ahí contando el fajo de billetes.

-Karin, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Toushiro cuando llego conmigo

-Sí, solo necesito asimilar la información-dije.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a la cuarta división? Quiero visitar a Hinamori- me pregunto rascándose la nuca.

-Claro, será un gusto- dije sonriendo falsamente. No sé porque pero no me daba buena espina Hinamori, pero ya que.

-Gracias, Karin- dijo Toushiro- Matsumoto, vámonos

-Hai, taicho- dijo esta parándose de su asiento y saliendo de la sala de reuniones.

Nos despedimos de todos y salimos, en medio del camino la mano de Toushiro agarro la mía, por suerte no había nadie en el pasillo o la recepción. Llegamos al carro y nos subimos rápidamente.

-¿A dónde vamos taicho?- pregunto Rangiku con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a ver a Hinamori- dijo Toushiro, vi que la sonrisa de Rangiku desapareció.

-Como usted quiera- dijo- ¿Karin, como te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

-Sorprendida con todo lo de mama siendo la Kage no Seisai- comente mirando fuera de mi ventana- Jamás pensé que esto pasaría… es mas ni siquiera sabía que existía el Gotei 13, y ahora mi papa es un ex –capitán, y que un psicópata está detrás de mi familia. Estoy perfectamente- dije sarcásticamente.

-Por algo pasó esto, y ahorita está en nuestras manos tu seguridad y haremos todo lo imposible para que no te pase nada- dijo Toushiro viendo hacia adelante.

-Gracias- murmure jugando con los tablones de mi falda.

-No hay de que- dijo Toushiro agarrándome mi mano y sonriéndome, yo le regrese la sonrisa antes de empezar a llorar. Es increíble, me estoy ablandando. Toushiro me abrazo.

-Ya no llores, Karin- me pidió Toushiro en un murmuro en mi oído.

_-Querida, tienes que ser fuerte._- Kananmaru me pidió-_No me gusta la lluvia, por favor, quiero ver el cielo azul en tu mundo. Para eso necesito que no llores_

-Vamos, Karin, tienes que ser fuerte, hazlo por mí- me pidió Toushiro, deshaciendo el abrazo y limpiándome las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas - ¿Dónde está la Karin fuerte que yo conozco?

-Durmiendo, e intentando no pensar en lo sucedido- dije, mi voz sonaba ronca- está cansada de actuar fuerte enfrente de todos, acaba de mandar a todos por un tubo y se fue a dormir como Dios manda

Al parecer eso no se lo esperaba ya que se quedo quieto por unos segundos antes de volver a abrazarme

-En ese caso dejémosla dormir, hasta que lleguemos a la cuarta división- dijo Toushiro masajeándome la espalda. Caí dormida en el acto.

En lo que se me hizo unas horas, pero la verdad fue unos minutos me despertaron con un suave movimiento

-Karin, despierta, ya llegamos- la voz de Rangiku resonó en mis oídos.

-Cinco minutos mas Yuzu, ve y despierta a papa- dije en un bostezo acomodandome mejor en lo que me servia de almohada, alguien rio.

-En ese caso no habrá más futbol para ti- Rangiku amenazo. Eso me hizo levantarme de un tirón, pero mi cabeza choco con algo

-Mi cabeza- dije agarrándome donde me golpee.- ¿Qué paso?

-Te golpeaste la cabeza con mi barbilla- explico Toushiro acomodando su mandíbula, su cara tenía un leve sonrojo.

-Lo siento-dije sonrojándome y bajándome del carro, Toushiro me seguía de cerca.

Creo que en el Gotei 13 están traumados con los edificios grandes y/o mansiones viendo como era cada división.

Entramos al edificio donde a leguas se notaba que era hospital y definitivamente mejor que el edificio de la doceava división. En la recepción había un hombre de cabello rubio y con lentes que escribía en su diario en voz alta.

-Venimos a ver a Hinamori Momo- dijo Rangiku alegremente. El tipo en la recepción solo asintió antes de seguir escribiendo "La diosa de la decima división acaba de llegar, junto con su capitán y una chica…" y algo por el estilo. Rangiku nos llevo al elevador y selecciono un botón.

-¿Cómo es Momo? Físicamente, me refiero.- pregunte curiosa

-Es más alta que yo, y tiene el pelo negro amarrado en un moño cubierto de una tela azul, es pálida y de ojos cafés. –Explico Toushiro mientras caminábamos por los pasillos repletos de enfermeros y de unos tipos fortachones corriendo como si hubieran visto algo espeluznante. Lo cual, siendo el Gotei 13 no me sorprendería en lo absoluto

-¿Es mayor que tú?- pregunte

-¿Estas insinuando que soy chaparro?

-No, me refería a edad

-Sí, un par de años como mínimo. ¿Por?

-No por nada pura, innata curiosidad.

-Taicho, llegamos- informo Rangiku señalando una puerta a nuestra derecha. Entramos silenciosamente, Toushiro se dirigió hacia la cama donde reposaba una chica, quizá de la edad de Rukia, muy paliducha, por haber estado en coma, supongo yo. He de reconocer que es bonita, pero ya, solo eso. Rangiku me sentó en un silloncito que había a un lado de la cama. La chica en la cama empezó a moverse.

-¿Shiro-chan?- pregunto con una melodiosa voz, che, que envidia.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es Hitsugaya- taicho?

-Como digas Hitsugaya- kun. Eto… ¿has visto a mi capitán?- pregunto Hinamori, una mirada llena de rencor, enojo y venganza apareció en los ojos de Toushiro.

-No, Hinamori, el ha traicionado al Gotei 13- me alegro que Toushiro no me ha dado ninguna noticia mala, para este tipo de cosas es tan denso como Ichigo, que da miedo.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasara ahora?

-Eso se verá luego, Momo-chan- dijo Rangiku, interrumpiendo esta lúgubre conversación

-Oh, Rangiku-san, no te había visto. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, por ahora la Asociación de Mujeres tiene aun más dinero que la de los Hombres, así como de integrantes.

- ¿Y eso?

-Dos amigas de Rukia-san se han unido al Gotei 13, junto con las hermanas de Ichigo

-Ya veo, que bueno, espero que Yachiru- chan no las haya espantado

-No, todo lo contrario, Yuzu- chan es la mejor amiga de Yachiru al parecer. Oh, y quieren mover la sala de reuniones

-¿A dónde?

- En algún punto en las tierras de Kuchiki- taicho.

-¿Yachiru sigue con su idea de molestar a "Byakushi"?

-Ahora le dice Bya-kun, y quiere hacer un calendario.

-O por Dios, dime que no le han dado dulces a Yachiru-chan

-No que yo sepa, pero ya ves como son los niños- comento Rangiku mirando a Toushiro como si estuviera implicando algo. Al parecer Momo también lo noto ya que había empezado a reír

Toushiro volteo a verme, supongo que para checar si seguía ahí, o si no me estaba riendo. Yo estaba quietecita en el silloncito, viendo como Rangiku se desternillaba de risa.

-¿Cómo esta Kira-san?- pregunto Momo

-Ha estado muy ocupado, sobre todo con intentar equilibrar su división, he de admitir que lo está haciendo bien.- contesto Toushiro. Rangiku le dio un codazo y me apunto.

-Momo, ¿te acuerdas que te conté sobre las hermanas de Ichigo?

-Si

-Hay una que vino a visitarte- dijo Toushiro con una sonrisa- Momo, te presento a Kurosaki Karin.

-Mucho gusto, llámame Karin- le dije acercándome hacia la cama.

-El placer es mío. Aunque me hubiera gustado habernos conocido en una diferente situación. Debe de ser incomodo- comento Momo, acomodándose mejor en la cama

-Un poco, pero estoy acostumbrada. Mi papa tiene una clínica, y a mí y a Yuzu nos toco trabajar de enfermeras. Que por cierto, el viejo no me ha pagado aun.- dije con una pequeña risita para aligerar el ambiente, la cual al parecer sirvió ya que Momo se unió a las risas.

-Una, clínica, ya veo. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

-¿Ichigo? No ha cambiado nada, sigue en su modo de "Mr.- protejo- a- todos- los- que- conozca- solo- porque- mi- nombre- así –lo- establece" No he podido encontrarle un apodo más corto. Es ese o Fresita- kun

-Creo que le quedaría mejor "Fresita-kun"

-No, el muy cínico, hace unos años nos compro unos adornos para las puertas de nuestros cuartos, el se compro una con el numero quince, a mi me compro una pera y a Yuzu un cítrico, y cuando Yuzu y yo decidimos darle uno con una fresa, el lo puso en la puerta de su closet, pero en la parte de va dentro del closet

-Que grosero.- opino Rangiku antes de reírse- Fresita… jajaja ja.

Y la tarde paso entre risas, Momo es una niña bien, tímida, y muy parecida a Yuzu. Y al parecer quiere a Toushiro como un hermano.

**¿Quién se espero lo de la Kage no Seisai? Yo si xP. Y felicidades a ****Tsukishirohime-chan y Avag22**** ¡quienes descubrieron lo de Kage no Seisai a la primera!**

**Opiniones, dudas, comentarios, en el botoncito de abajo. Oopps, eso ya lo dije. xD**

**CHILLIS**


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Gracias por todos sus reviews. Me sorprendio saber que no se imaginaban lo de los Yamamoto xD. Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, junto con el proximo, si mal no me equivoco. Y soy tan mala que todavia no... mejor ni les cuento, les echaria a perder la historia.

**Yakuza Love**

**Capitulo 8**

_Hacerle caso al pendejo es engrandecerlos_

Había escuchado esa frase muchas veces, pero jamás pensé que sería tan cierta. La cosa es que, gracias a que mi mama era la Kage no Seisai y el psicópata de Aizen quiere hacer pruebas raras con mis hermanos y conmigo, ya no podemos ir a la escuela y tener casi o no contacto del todo con la sociedad, a mi me da igual estar con la sociedad o no, con mi familia y los pocos amigos que tengo es más que suficiente. Pero a mis amigos ya no podre verlos, y la verdad no me importa. Al paso que voy tendré que tener un diario, y eso que yo no soy el tipo de persona que mantiene un diario, ya que siempre se me olvida escribir en el, o no se me ocurre que escribir. Se podría decir que no sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos.

Como ustedes supongo que sabrán, hace unos días Pinta se me declaro y desde entonces no lo he visto. Pero como él es muy cuchillito de palo he recibió miles de millones de llamadas de él. Y lo peor es que no se cómo decirle que no me gusta

¿A qué viene lo de la frase? Es muy sencillo, Yumichika y Rangiku me han estado presionando que debería contestar y decirle que no lo mas sutil que pueda. Toushiro me dice que no le diga nada ya que no podemos tener contacto con la sociedad y blah, blah, blah. Así que le llame a Pinta porque el infame sonidito de mi celular me harto.

-_¿Karin? ¿Eres tú?- _La voz de Pinta sonó por el auricular. Detrás mío Yumichika y Rangiku danzaban un baile de la victoria

-No, soy tu peor pesadilla- dije aburrida

_-Tú siempre tan bromista. –_Dijo riéndose un poco, pero se calló al oír que yo no me reía- _No mas llamaba para saber si ya pensaste en lo de… bueno tu sabes._

-Lo he pensado largo y tendido, la verdad lo siento pero no me gustas, solo te veo como un amigo, nada más- le dije, hubo un silencio del otro lado.

_-Ya veo. ¿Es por Hitsugaya? ¿Te gusta verdad?-_Dijo Pinta con amargura

-El no me gusta, es mas estoy segura de que le gusta otra chica- dije enojada.- Escucha Pinta, ya no podre ir a la escuela, nada mas llamaba para despedirme. Adiós

-_Espera, Karin_- colgué rápidamente y lance el celular al sillón de enfrente

-¿Qué tal? Un peso menos de encima ¿verdad, Karin -chan?- pregunto Rangiku. No le conteste, agarre el infernal celular y me pare.

-Si me buscan, estaré en mi habitación- dije dejándolos en la sala.

No sé porque pero me afecto oír que me disque me gusta Toushiro, y que yo dije que le gustaba otra chica, la cual creo que es Momo.

Llegue a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de un portazo y decidí cambiarme de ropa a una más cómoda. Me quite el protector de mama y a Kananmaru y los puse en mi cama. Cuando me cambie de ropa me fije que había algo raro en mi protector. En la parte de la correa había un botón. Apreté el botón y el protector se abrió en dos, como si se extendiera para cubrir al abdomen

Al parecer el protector también es una especie de bolso o algo parecido. Dentro del protector había un disco que sobresalía de una bolsita grande, el cual saque rápidamente, también note que había una funda de pistola integrada a una parte del protector, unas bolsitas las cuales tenían balas, pequeñas bombas, un encendedor y un poco de maquillaje, el cual puedo suponer que también eran armas disfrazadas.

-Wow- dije mirando todo lo que había ahí- Esto es genial, tiene de todo.

-Karin, voy a entrar- la voz de Toushiro sonó del otro lado de la puerta mientras se abría esta.- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto viendo lo que había en la cama

-Mira lo que encontré- dije como a un niño que tiene un juguete nuevo, lo que en teoría es cierto

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-De mi protector- dije agarrando el protector abierto.

-¿Esas son mini granadas?- dijo apuntando a las bolsitas

-Sí. Y mira, tiene espacio para un arma y toda la cosa- dije agarrando a Kananmaru y la puse en la funda que había en el protector

-Esto sí que es útil- comento Toushiro mirando a las mini granadas, y los fuegos artificiales que había ahí.

-Lo mismo opino- dije regresando las cosas al protector y quitando a Kananmaru de ahí. Ella se quejo así que la volví a poner.

-¿Y esto?- dijo agarrando el disco.

-No lo he visto- dije cerrando el protector.- Vamos a la sala para verlo- dije agarrando mi protector poniéndomelo encima de la camiseta que traía y poniéndome un blusón negro con rombos grises. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Toushiro se sonrojaba un poquito

Caminamos a la par hacia la sala donde estaban Yumichika y Rangiku viendo un programa llamado "Sobreviví un programa de televisión japonés" que se trataba de gente de Estados Unidos que vienen a Japón y tienen este Reality Show donde tienen que hacer estos retos para no ser descalificados (N/A: Aquí en EU lo pasan y lo he visto un par de veces). Toushiro prendió el DVD y puso el disco

-Taicho, estábamos viendo la tele- rezongó Rangiku

-Este disco nos lo encontramos dentro del protector de Karin, quizá contenga información valiosa.- explico Toushiro dándole clic al botón de reproducir.

En la pantalla apareció mi mama vestida de negro acomodándose un cinturón lleno de cosas.

_-Masaki, está listo.- la voz de un hombre sonó desde el fondo_

_-Gracias Ryuken. Si están viendo esto es porque algo le paso a Midori-chan, y el escuadrón de búsqueda fracaso. Ahorita estamos listos para ir por Midori-chan quien fue raptada por alguien. ¿Qué quien la rapto? Yo supongo que fue Aizen-taicho pero mi suegro, Yamamoto- sou taicho lo niega rotundamente. Ahorita soy una leyenda viviente del Gotei 13, soy la Kage no Seisai, Yamamoto Masaki, Seisai de Yamamoto Isshin…_

…_Aizen está en busca de los genes de la familia real del Gotei 13… mezclados con la de la familia más poderosa del Gotei 13. Casi nadie sabe de la familia real, esta fue la que fundó al Gotei 13, y todavía hay descendientes, mejor dicho una descendiente, la cual soy yo. El nombre de la familia real se perdió por falta de herederos varones. Yo quede huérfana a los dos años y la familia Ishida me acogió, la cual es parte del clan Quincy. Ellos sabían que yo tenía sangre del Gotei 13 y me entrenaron en las artes Quincy como las del Gotei 13 que ellos sabían, los cuales, he de admitir eran muy pocos o casi nulos…_

… _Hace un poco más de un año conocí a Yamamoto Isshin, y, esto sonara cursi, fue amor a primera vista. Los dos nos conocimos en un seminario en nuestra universidad, los dos estábamos cursando medicina. Cuando me pidió matrimonio fue repentino, yo ya sabía de Midori-chan y nos había explicado de su juramento. Hace un año nos casamos, y Midori-chan se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas, y como teníamos casi la misma vida mandamos a hacer dos protectores especiales, el de Midori era rosa y el mío era verde ¿Por qué? Midori odiaba su nombre y le encantaba el rosa. En cambio yo adoro el verde, es un poco irónico pero así es la vida. Estos protectores sirven como una especie de bolsa, donde cabe perfectamente una pistola, municiones y mini granadas, creadas por Kisuke… _

…_Ya me desvié del tema, los Yamamoto son la familia más poderosa del Gotei 13, no porque siempre han tenido la posición de Comandante General, si no por sus habilidades y poder excepcional. Y yo soy de la familia real, se podría decir que soy más fuerte que algún Yamamoto. Especialmente si es Isshin. El y yo vamos a tener un niño, y va a ser peligroso si Aizen se entera. Por eso vamos por Midori-chan, la queremos separar de este gran enredo. Al parecer Aizen quiere hacerse de los genes de las dos familias más poderosas del Gotei 13, ¿para qué?, todavía no sabemos. Pero hubo un robo en donde Kisuke guarda sus prototipos de experimentos, y el Hogyoku desapareció de ahí. Este experimento es una especie de ADN que hace mas fuertes a la gente, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Quien sabe, pero Aizen lo tiene… _

…_Kisuke dice que no le servirá de nada hasta cierta fecha, la cual es en 20 años, al parecer ese es el tiempo que toma este ADN en "madurar" en palabras de Kisuke. Y que si se tiene los genes de las dos familias más poderosas en todo Japón podría destrozar al Gotei 13 y a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino..._

_...Esto lo estoy poniendo en mi protector, solo Midori-chan, Isshin, Kisuke y Ryuken saben cómo abrirlos, espero que no sea muy tarde cuando abran el protector y vean el video. Esto debe de ser de su ayuda…_

…_En caso de que salga con vida y Midori-chan no, he decidido que si Dios me permite tener más hijos se llamaran en honor de la memoria de Midori, la cual le encantaba el dulce de membrillo (Karin), nieve de fresa (Ichigo) y los cítricos (Yuzu). Y en caso de que ella sobreviviera y yo no, espero que ella nombre a sus hijos en mi memoria. Me gustan los nombres de Amaya, Sakura, Yuki, Kenta, y Touya…_

…_Ya es hora de irme. Espero que todo salga bien._

Se acabo el video, hubo un silencio de cómo al menos cinco minutos, antes de que me parara, sacara el video y guardarlo en su caja

-Hay que llevar el video a la primera división- dije agarrando la M-16 que me había dado Rangiku. -¿Qué esperan?- les pregunte al ver que no se movían

-¿Y si es falso el video?- pregunto Toushiro

-No me vengas con tonterías Toushiro, yo sé que esa era mi madre, que ustedes nunca la han visto no significa que el video sea falso.- Al juzgar por sus caras no me creían ni un ápice- Por Dios, tengo fotos de ella en mi cuarto, viví cuatro años con ella, hasta mi padre tiene un _poster del tamaño de una pared pegado en la sala y otro de cuerpo completo en su oficina. _¿Eso no es suficiente prueba?

-Vamos- ordeno Toushiro agarrando su chamarra que había en el sillón, le sonreí en un modo de gracias, el me guiño el ojo antes de salir de ahí. Yo lo seguí de cerca

-Gracias, Toushiro- le dije cuando lo alcancé- Por creerme allá dentro

-No hay de que, aparte no creo que mintieras sobre el poster en la sala. Si mal no recuerdo Kuchiki hablo sobre un poster cuando te recogimos

-Si es cierto, no me acordaba- dije riendo.

-¿Traes el disco?- pregunto Toushiro, yo alce mi mano derecha, donde traía el video- perfecto- dijo abriendo la puerta del garaje, y agarro las llaves del carro más rápido. Detrás de nosotros llegaron Rangiku y Yumichika.

Yumichika manejo porque al parecer pisarle al acelerador y rebasar durante la hora pico es su especialidad. Ya que llegamos un cuarto de hora más temprano de lo que Rangiku haría con las calles desiertas.

Toushiro se puso su haori y Rangiku su banda en el brazo y nos dirigimos al edificio corriendo.

-Necesitamos hablar con Yamamoto- sou taicho de inmediato- dijo Toushiro a la recepcionista que estaba mirando a la computadora que tenía enfrente

-En este momento no puede atenderles- dijo con voz cansina, sin quitar la vista del monitor

-Escúchame bien, quiero que le hables al comandante y que le digas que Hitsugaya- taicho y su nieta Kurosaki Karin necesitan verlo inmediatamente- dije cabreada, ¿esta que se cree?

-El comandante no tiene hijos, y por lo tanto no tiene nietos- argumento ella

-No le hable a si a la hija de la Kage no Seisai- defendió Rangiku, la recepcionista parecía sorprendida.

-¿No oíste lo que te comunique ayer?- la voz del teniente de la primera sonó detrás de nosotros- Yo los escoltare con el comandante- dijo pasando a un lado de la recepcionista quien ya se había dignado a quitar los ojos de la computadora para mirarnos. Yo le sonreí triunfante y ella refunfuñó.- Lo siento por lo sucedido, ella nos ha estado dando problemas últimamente. Quizá la cambiemos de puesto o de división.

-No se preocupe- le dije con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué tanto apuro?- pregunto

-Encontramos información muy importante sobre los planes de Aizen- explico Toushiro.

-Yamamoto- sou taicho; Hitsugaya-taicho, Kurosaki- san, Matsumoto- fukutaicho y Ayasegawa-san han venido a entregarles información valiosa- dijo el teniente en cuanto abrió una puerta.

-Hágalos pasar- pidió Yamamoto- sou taicho, entramos y el teniente desapareció detrás de la puerta.- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Kurosaki- san ha encontrado un video que explica la mayoría de los planes que Aizen tiene.

-¿La información es de fiar?- pregunto Yamamoto

-Hai.

-En ese caso, tendremos una reunión de capitanes y tenientes de emergencia, también informen a los Kurosaki.

-Señor, creo que será necesario que Urahara Kisuke esté presente- informo Toushiro- El nos ayudara a explicar lo sucedido, ya que al parecer Aizen le robo algo hace veinte años.

-En ese caso, también infórmenle- dijo Yamamoto – Por favor, diríjanse a la sala de juntas.

-Hai

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas.

-Karin, ¿podría ver tu protector?- pregunto Rangiku, cuando llegamos a la sala de juntas. Toushiro y Yumichika se sonrojaron

-Claro- dije quitándome el blusón, mostrando el protector que tenia arriba de una camisa, en el fondo Toushiro y Yumichika suspiraron. Me quite el protector y me volví a poner el blusón. Me alegro de traer un bra debajo de la camisa.

-¿Cómo se abre?- pregunto Rangiku

-Aquí- dije apretando el botón y se abrió el protector con un ligero clic.

-Esto es genial- exclamo Rangiku- ¿Por qué tienes a Kananmaru aquí?

-Nunca se sabe, es el lugar más seguro. Si me raptan no me quitarían el protector, si no saben que traigo uno, solo me quitarían el arma que tengo en el cinturón.- explique, no les iba a decir que a Kananmaru le gusto estar ahí.

-Interesante- murmuro Rangiku- Mira, un labial laser, yo quería una de estos pero Taicho no me dejo.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los capitanes con sus tenientes, de nuevo Rukia apareció en la junta junto con Ichigo, Yuzu llego con Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, Yoruichi y Urahara, seguidos de Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, Zaraki y papa platicando de lo lindo. Todos se sentaron donde se habían sentado la reunión anterior, me di cuenta que detrás de la silla de Kurotsuchi había sillas para Tessai, Urahara, Ururu y Jinta. Y detrás de Soi Fon estaba Yoruichi. Yumichika se paro detrás de Zaraki, junto con Ikkaku.

El último en entrar fue Yamamoto, de nuevo. Y la silla para Momo seguía vacía

- Los he llamado para esta reunión de emergencia, porque he recibido información de Hitsugaya- taicho donde se explica algunos de los planes de Aizen.

-La verdad es un video que nos encontramos Kurosaki Karin y yo. Solo ella, su escolta Ayasegawa Yumichika y mi teniente Matsumoto Rangiku, y yo lo hemos visto. En este video aparece Kurosaki Masaki, o en aquellos tiempos, Yamamoto Masaki- explico Toushiro parándose con el video en la mano, se dirigió al proyector que había ahí y puso el video.

Las caras de todos después del video eran todo un poema, especialmente la de mi familia. Pero supieron no exaltarse.

-¿No habría la posibilidad de que en el protector de Kurosaki Yuzu habría otro video?- pregunto Soi Fon rompiendo el silencio que había.

-Habría que checarlo- accedió Yamamoto, Yuzu y yo nos paramos para ir al baño y quitarle el protector.

-No se vayan- ordeno Yamamoto. Yuzu se sonrojo completamente.- Kurosaki Karin, quítale el protector a tu hermana

-Hai- dije jalando a Yuzu a una esquina para quitarle el protector- ¿Traes camisa debajo?- le pregunte, ella asintió quitándose el abrigo.- Rangiku, Rukia, vengan a cubrir a Yuzu, no quiero que los pervertidos vean algo.- les pedí mirando a Jinta y a Kurotsuchi- taicho entre otros. Le di el abrigo a Rangiku y la blusa de Yuzu a Rukia, quienes nos cubrieron.- Che, es diferente al mío. ¿Cómo se quita?- dije al verlo, el mío solo es una tira que pasa por el hombro derecho que es la correa que se cierra y se abre mientras que el de Yuzu eran dos tiras, una en cada hombro.

-Hay dos botones en la espalda al final de cada correa- explico Yuzu volteándose.

-A ver- dije presionando lo que yo supuse era un botón. Así me la pase en tres intentos

-Karin, hace cosquillas, no es más abajo- intentaba guiarme Yuzu, de fondo se oían las risas de las chicas, los chicos estaban muy calladitos.

-Encontré uno- dije dándole al botón, y me dirigí a la otra correa donde encontré el otro botón en la misma área.- Listo, Rukia, la blusa de Yuzu- le pedí dándole el protector a Rukia, Yuzu rápidamente se puso su blusa y su abrigo antes de sentarse a un lado de Ichigo.

Si que había pervertidos en el Gotei 13, Hisagi, Kira, Oomaeda, Renji, Ikkaku y Jinta les sangraba la nariz. Byakuya tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recitando "piensa en Hisana, no abras los ojos" como una especie de mantra, Yachiru le tapaba los ojos a Kenpachi, Nanao tenía su libro listo para pegarle a su capitán quien intentaba mirar a cualquier lado menos a donde estaba Yuzu, Yamamoto platicaba con su teniente, Jushiro y Unohana, lo cual no sabía si solo era una cubierta, papa e Ichigo fulminaban a todos los que sangraban con la mirada, Kurotsuchi volvía a tener su sonrisa libidinosa, Urahara se cubrió los ojos con el sombrero y miraba a Yoruichi, Tessai se había dado la vuelta y le tapaba los ojos a Ururu. Toushiro simplemente cerró los ojos, nos dio la espalda, se cubrió los ojos con las manos y puso la cabeza en la mesa. Me tranquilizo saber que Toushiro no era pervertido, aun.

Rukia me dio el protector, encontré dos botones, uno en cada correa, y al presionarlos se abrió como el mío, el cual lo tenía alrededor de mi cintura, puse el de Yuzu en la mesa junto con el mío a una considerable distancia de las manos de Mayuri. En el interior era igualito al mío, lleno de bolsitas y la funda para pistola.

-¿Dónde estaba el video, Karin?- pregunto Toushiro, inspeccionando los dos protectores.

-En esta bolsa- dije señalando la bolsa, luego mire al otro protector- Encontré el video porque sobresalía de la bolsa, deja checo- comente mirando diferencias en el protector.

-Si la Omote no Seisai no peleaba ¿Por qué tenía un protector lleno de municiones y con espacio para una pistola?- pregunto Kira. Las chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada

-Es obvio, Kira- fukutaicho- dijo Yuzu- aunque no las necesitemos siempre traemos cosas en nuestros bolsos, que podrían de ser ayuda para alguna otra persona.

-Especialmente si esa otra persona pasa mucho tiempo contigo- continúe con la explicación, las chicas asintieron- por ejemplo, en mi mochila siempre traigo broches de Yuzu, y yo no uso broches, así que cuando ella necesita uno solo me lo tiene que pedir o abrir mi mochila y buscar por uno.

-O en este caso, digamos que las dos seisais están en un enredo o que alguien intenta atacarlas, y a la Kage no Seisai le quitan el arma, la Omote no Seisai le da la que trae de repuesto- agrego Rukia.

-O la Omote no Seisai no trae municiones o mini granadas, en ese caso la Kage no Seisai podía darle un poco- comento Soi Fon mirando con curiosidad el protector- Yo quiero uno de esos

-¿Eso es común entre las mujeres?- pregunto Hisagi

-Sí, es muy práctico- comento Rangiku

-Cambiando de tema, no encontramos nada- dijo Toushiro quien había empezado a abrir bolsas en los dos protectores.

-Busquen en algún compartimiento secreto- comento Isane

-¿Cómo va a haber un compartimiento secreto en un compartimiento secreto?-pregunto Renji.

-Renji, cállate- dijo Rukia- Claro que va haber un compartimiento secreto en un compartimiento secreto.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues para guardar toa… cosas, de higiene personal.- se corrigió Rukia, todas las chicas se veían incomodas, y la mayoría de los chicos no habían captado.- O chicles, porque siempre hay alguien que se come mis chicles

-Lo siento- dijeron Ichigo, Renji y Byakuya

-Nii-sama jamás pensé que agarrarías de mis chicles

-Yo tampoco- murmuro Byakuya- pero me había acabado mis pastillas de menta

-No hay problema, Nii-sama

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Ichigo sacando algo parecido a una toalla

-Dame eso, no es de tu incumbencia- le dije quitándosela y poniéndola donde estaba, y a un lado había un papel.-Miren, un papel.

_Enero 30 1989_

_A quien corresponda:_

_Certifico en este documento que la primera hija de Yamamoto Isshin y el primer hijo de Hitsugaya Takeshi deben comprometerse en sagrado matrimonio para mantener la paz entre el Gotei 13 y el clan Hitsugaya del norte de Japón. También certifica un lugar en el Gotei 13 para la cabeza de la familia del clan Hitsugaya._

_Firmas: Hitsugaya Takeshi_

_Hitsugaya Yuki_

_Yamamoto Isshin_

_Yamamoto Masaki_

**¡¡Hola!!**

**¿Qué opinan? Al parecer hay más misterios de los que antes había. **

**Nos vemos. (¡Soy más mala que la carne de puerco! Muahaha)**

**CHILLIS**


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: ARDERA TROYA, es lo unico que les dire, ya veran mas abajo. De nuevo gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews que la gente se toma la molestia de escribir, que aqui todos son aceptados. Estamos cerca del final T^T PERO creo que valdra la pena este capitulo xD Mejor me callo y disfruten.

**Yakuza Love**

**Capitulo 9**

_**Enero 30 1989**_

_**A quien corresponda:**_

_**Certifico en este documento que la primera hija de Yamamoto Isshin y el primer hijo de Hitsugaya Takeshi deben comprometerse en sagrado matrimonio para mantener la paz entre el Gotei 13 y el clan Hitsugaya del norte de Japón. También certifica un lugar en el Gotei 13 para la cabeza de la familia del clan Hitsugaya.**_

_**Firmas: Hitsugaya Takeshi**_

_**Hitsugaya Yuki**_

_**Yamamoto Isshin**_

_**Yamamoto Masaki**_

-¿¡QUE!?- Preguntamos Toushiro y yo después de leer el papel

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Ukitake

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto? ¿Y si me niego? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunte a mi papa

-¿De qué hablas?- el muy… de mi padre pregunto

-De esto- le dije aventándole el papel en la cara

-Oh, esto, se me olvido que habíamos firmado esto- dijo mi papa rascándose la nuca.

-"Se te olvido" ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar que me comprometiste con tu hija cuando ni siquiera habíamos nacido?- pregunto Toushiro con un aura que daba miedo

-Entre el rapto de Midori, conseguirnos las identidades falsas, el robo del Hogyoku y el embarazo de Masaki se nos olvido por completo. Aparte estaba en el protector de Midori, ¿Cómo quieres que me acuerde?

-¿Karin está comprometida?- pregunto Ichigo enojado, vaya novedad. Papa asintió.- ¿Con quien?

-Ya me acuerdo- dijo Ukitake- Felicidades Shiro-chan

Papa se empezó a reír junto con Ukitake, Kyoraku y Unohana. Al parecer el resto todavía no entendían.

-Oh por Dios- dijo Rangiku abrazándonos a Toushiro y a mi-¿Por qué no me habían dicho antes?

-Rangiku, se están poniendo morados- dijo Renji

-¿Tú crees Renji?- dijo Rangiku dejando de estrangularnos.

-Para resumir, Aizen quiere los genes de las dos familias más poderosas del Gotei 13 que ahorita están concentradas en los Kurosaki, y tiene algo que hace a las personas inhumanamente fuertes, y que Hitsugaya- taicho y Kurosaki Karin están comprometidos- dijo Byakuya. -¿Algo más que debería saber?

-Eto… Ichigo y yo estamos comprometidos, Nii-sama. Te lo ibamos a decir esta noche- murmuro Rukia sonrojandose

-Kurosaki Ichigo… corre- dijo Byakuya parándose y agarrando su arma- Reza que Senbonzakura no te alcance o Rukia quedara viuda entes de la boda- dijo apuntando donde Ichigo estaba. Mi hermano se paro y se escondió detrás de papa y le saco la lengua.

-Compórtense- pidió Yamamoto- sou taicho –felicidades a las futuras parejas, y por favor, quiero que se fijen ahorita en la guerra que está pasando, sus asuntos personales discútanlos fuera de la sala de juntas, así que Hitsugaya- taicho, Kurosaki Karin, le pegan a Isshin todo lo que quieran afuera de la división. Kuchiki- taicho, le disparas a Kurosaki Ichigo todo lo que quieras afuera de mi división, que acabamos de pintar las paredes

-Vaya forma de tratar a tu hijo y tu nieto varón- se quejo mi papa

-La verdad Isshin, siempre quise una hija.

-Golpe bajo- murmuro Kenpachi

-Sou taicho 1 – Isshin 0- dijo Yachiru sacando unos carteles con un chappy parecido a Yamamoto con un uno y un Capitan Alga parecido a papa con un cero.

-¿Rukia, tu dibujaste eso?- pregunto Ichigo, ella negó con la cabeza

-Son demasiado perfectos como para ser míos, esa obra de arte que tiene Yachiru lo dibujo Nii- sama- dijo Rukia con estrellitas en los ojos, al resto solo nos cayó una gotita estilo anime.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿no hay forma de impedir los matrimonios?- pregunto Byakuya, ¿soy yo o dijo "los matrimonios"? ¿Esta incluyendo el de Ichigo y Rukia en la frase, verdad?

-No, toma eso Byakuya- dijo Ichigo riéndose, luego dejo de reír- Toushiro me la pagaras

-¿Yo por qué? Y es Hitsugaya-taicho para ti

-Porque eres tu te casaras con Karin.

-Dejen de hablar como si yo no existiera- dije alzando las manos- Ichigo, no le eches la culpa a Toushiro, échasela a papa, el era quien firmo el trato. Nosotros no estábamos presentes.

-Es más, ni si quiera tu habías nacido- agrego Toushiro cruzándose de brazos, Ichigo se quedo mudo.

-No sabemos si Aizen sabe que sabemos sus planes, o sobre los matrimonios, lo único que podemos hacer es reforzar las divisiones que resguardan a los Kurosaki, aparte había pensado en juntar las gemelas Kurosaki en la decima división, pero tendrá derecho de que alguien del escuadrón de Urahara vaya con ella. Esta reunión se aplaza hasta nuevo aviso.

Todos se empezaron a ir, felicitando a Ichigo y Rukia, y a Toushiro y a mí. Al final nos quedamos Renji, Ikkaku, Jinta, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Toushiro, Yuzu y yo. Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, cuando paramos enfrente del carro hubo un silencio sepulcral

-¿Cómo cabremos ahí?- pregunto Yuzu apuntando al carro.

-Alguien tendrá que sentarse arriba de otra persona- sugirió Rangiku subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto, Yumichika rápidamente se subió al lado del piloto. Renji, Toushiro y Jinta se subieron en el asiento de atrás. Yuzu tuvo que sentarse arriba de Jinta, yo de Toushiro e Ikkaku arriba de Renji.

-Creo que deberías bajar de peso- dijo Renji a la mitad del camino

-¿Quién?- pregunto Yuzu.

-Ikkaku, pos quien tengo encima.

-Oh.

-Karin, estas encajándome… -empezó a decir Toushiro

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Rangiku alarmada

-El codo… mal pensada- termino Toushiro, hubo un suspiro general… exagerados

-Lo siento- dije moviendo mis codos.

-Pa' la próxima se traen una van- comento Renji. De repente empezó a oler raro- ¡Ikkaku! ¡Al menos aguántate hasta que nos bajemos!

-Lo siento, ¿Quién iba a saber que saldría con el tope que pasamos?

-Estas podrido, Ikkaku ¿Qué comiste?- le pregunte tapándome la nariz

-¿Tan mal huele?- pregunto Ikkaku antes de reírse- Ouch, Renji, ¿Por qué me pegaste?

-Si huele, y no te rías, que me lastimas las piernas.

En eso pasamos otro tope.

-Mi cabeza- dije sobándome.

-Mis asentaderas- comento Jinta.

-Mi cuerpo- lloriqueo Renji.

-Karin, párate un poco, no respiro- dijo Toushiro en un hilo de voz

-Lo siento- dije parándome un poco

-Listo.

-Vamos chicos, todo cabe en un carrito sabiéndolo acomodar- comento Rangiku.

-¿Y por qué no te vienes aquí?- le pregunte

-No, sería una tortura para mis bebes- dijo apuntando a su pechonalidad- ¿Verdad queridas?

-Ran- chan haznos el favor de no hablar con tus…- pidió Yuzu

-Glándulas mamarias- sugerí, todos me vieron como si tuviera otra cabeza- ¿Qué tiene? Ese es el termino medico, ¿o que pude haber dicho?

-Pos si nada mas decia yo- argumento Ikkaku.

-Cállense allá atrás, que su plática no es nada bonita que digamos- comento Yumichika

-Haznos- amenazo Ikkaku. Mala idea, hubo un frenazo. Todos nos fuimos para delante, Toushiro tuvo la osadía (N/A: Si, aja, a otro perro con ese hueso) de poner sus manos en mi cintura para evitar que saliera volando a la parte de adelante, y al parecer Jinta hizo lo mismo para evitar que Yuzu se golpeara con el asiento de Yumichika. El que se dio con todo fue Ikkaku.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, zopenco- le dije a Yumichika- Casi salgo volando, y Toushiro ya es tortilla.

-Lo siento Karin, pero alguien tenía que poner a Ikkaku en paz

Nos acomodamos de nuevo y Yumichika puso a andar el carro. A los pocos minutos llegamos a la división

-Aire limpio- dijo Jinta al bajar

-No siento las piernas- comento Toushiro

-No siento el cuerpo- dijo Renji

-No sé de qué te quejas, yo me la pase a gusto- comento Ikkaku, y todos lo fulminamos con la mirada

-Gracias a Dios- dije tirándome al piso.- Por fin estamos en tierra. Todavía me duele la cabeza-comente sobándome donde me golpee.- Voy por hielo- dije entrando a la mansión, Yuzu me seguía de cerca

-Te juro que no me vuelvo a aventar un viaje de estos- comento Yuzu estirando los brazos.

-Secundo la moción- dije abriendo la hielera y sacando unos hielos, los cuales los envolví en una tela y me los puse en la cabeza.

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto Yuzu

-Nope, pero dejara chichón- dije tranquilamente. Vi que el resto también había llegado a la cocina.

-Voy a preparar la… -empezó a decir Rangiku pero la cortamos

-NO

-Que cocine Yuzu, creo que tu ya has cocinado mucho –dije con la voz un poco alarmada- Aparte hace tiempo que no como la comida de mi hermana

Al parecer Rangiku desistió de cocinar por ahora y Yuzu se puso feliz ya que no cocinaba en lo de Urahara. Rangiku manejo que el cuarto de Yuzu estuviera a un lado del mío, el de Jinta enfrente del de Yuzu, y teníamos a nuestras escoltas en el resto del pasillo.

Los días siguientes fueron de los más raros, ya que despertábamos y teníamos clase con Rangiku, las cuales estaban bien si exceptuabas las veces que se hacía pasar por casamentera, poniéndonos en equipos de dos a cada rato. Luego teníamos entrenamiento con Ikkaku y Renji, seguido de un lonche provisto por Yumichika, el cual cocinaba rico, lo cual daba un poco de miedo ya que es chico, pero nuestro nuevo primo Ishida Uryu adora la costura, así que tengo que resignarme. En las tardes teníamos reuniones de la Asociación de Mujeres, ya que al parecer que al no tener contacto con la sociedad hace que las asociaciones y los clubs tuvieran más reuniones.

Nuestro nuevo proyecto fue en los campos del clan Kuchiki, al parecer Yachiru queria mover la sala de reuniones en algún punto de la casa/mansión Kuchiki y estabamos haciendo unos túneles que conectan la sala de reuniones con la oficina de "Byakushi" y otros cuartos en palabras de Yachiru. También me di cuenta de que alguien le daba dulces a Yachiru antes de empezar la excavación, y gracias a ello solo nos tomo una semana terminar el túnel. A los pocos días Byakushi mando a cerrar la entrada secreta de la sala de reuniones, pero Yachiru nos dijo que Kenpachi se había tomado la molestia de hacerles otro túnel, del cual Byakuya no conocía el paradero. Ese proyecto fue de lo mejor

Ahí se fueron dos semanas, luego Nanao dijo que querían volver a hacer un calendario con los chicos mas guapos del Gotei 13, los cuales eran la mayoría de los capitanes (excepto Komamura, Yamamoto y Mayuri) Renji, Ichigo, Kira, Hisagi, Jinta, Yoruichi (esta creo que es solo para Soi Fon pero no digan que yo les dije, aparte se supone que es solo chicos) Urahara (nominado por Yoruichi, aunque no se qué hacia ahí ya que no es de la asociación) y demás.

Rangiku, Yuzu y yo decidimos que deberíamos abrir las puertas de sus cuartos cuidadosamente cuando se estaban vistiendo, pasar la cámara y tomarles las fotos, sin flash para no ser descubiertas.

Y funciono con Renji y Jinta, los muy mensos no le ponen seguro a las puertas y entre Rangiku y Yuzu se acabaron un rollo de fotos. Con Toushiro fue más difícil ya que este si le pone seguro a las puertas. Así que Rangiku hizo un plan de lo más retorcido posible, resulto que me pego una mini cámara de video a una chamarra, y me encerró en su cuarto cuando él se estaba bañando. Decidí sentarme enfrente de la puerta y me tape los ojos ya que no sabía cuando saldría.

Su cuarto estaba muy organizado, y limpio, completamente diferente al mío, y muy frio, como que siempre tiene el aire acondicionado prendido, de nuevo todo lo contrario al mío, que siempre esta calientito, las paredes y la cama eran de tonos azules y de un blanco hielo. En un mueblecito había dos peluches, gastados. Eran dos dragones, uno azul y otro rojo. Me recordaron a Kananmaru y Hyorinmaru. ¿Por qué Toushiro tendría un peluche de ellos? ¿A caso sería…? No… ¿O sí?

Escuche un movimiento en la puerta del baño. Cerré mis ojos y me hice un ovillo.

_Karin, no podemos ver nada-_ la voz de Rangiku sonó por el comunicador que tenía la cámara-_Mueve tu brazo a la izquierda, más un poquito más… ahí. ¡Gracias!_

Se abrió la puerta del baño y cerré los ojos hasta que me dolieron los parpados.

-¡KARIN!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, fue idea de Rangiku! Ella me encerró aquí y puso un sillón del otro lado de la puerta. Ya intente abrir pero no puedo. Lo siento.- dije sin abrir los ojos-Dime que estas vestido…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral… las risas de Rangiku retumbaban en mis oídos.

-Por lo visto, no estás vestido.- dije sin moverme

-Bueno, ando en bóxers… ¿Eso cuenta?- pregunto en un murmuro. Yo negué con la cabeza freneticamente

-Por lo menos ponte pantalones…

-Sí, de acuerdo- dijo, hubo un movimiento a mi derecha, sonaba a tela moviéndose.- Listo

-¿Seguro?-pregunte abriendo un ojo, lo vi con el torso descubierto pero traía un pantalón de franela azul claro. Sentí los colores subir a mis mejillas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sin mirarme

-Rangiku me encerró aquí y no hay ni un ánima pedorra que me sacara.- dije mirando mis pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.-Creo que puso el pestillo desde afuera porque no abre- dije intentando girar la perilla la cual, orgullosamente no abría.

-¿Estás segura?- me pregunto acercándose.

-Claro que estoy segura, llevo aquí desde que te encerraste en el baño. Si no estuviera cerrada no estaría aquí ahorita ¿o sí?

-Buen punto- dijo paseando por el cuarto -¿Tienes alguna idea de porque te encerró aquí?

-Dijo algo parecido a "Tú y Shiro-chan deberían pasar más tiempo juntos, ya que como se van a casar", me metió y puso el pestillo.

-Ya veo- dijo sonrojándose un poco y sentándose en la cama. Señaló un punto a un lado suyo para que me sentase. Yo obedecí. Note que un olor a lavanda, el de su colonia, predominaba en el aire. – Al parecer tendremos que quedarnos aquí por un tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa. Mi corazón acelero a mil.

-Sí, lo que tu digas- dije intentando mantener la poca cordura que tengo.- Eto… ¿y esos dragones?- cambie de tema apuntando a los peluches.

-Esos, son Hyorinmaru y Kananmaru. Los tengo desde la infancia- comento como si no tuviera importancia. _Hyorinmaru y Kananmaru…_

-Hyorinmaru- murmure- lo he escuchado antes.

-Es el nombre de mi arma- comento tranquilamente.- la más poderosa de las armas basadas en el elemento agua-hielo.

_Pero volviendo a nuestro asunto, Kurosaki, estoy muy orgulloso de esta arma, es basada en el elemento fuego, es la tercera más poderosa. Ya que la primera es la de Yamamoto- sou taicho, y la segunda es la de la Kage no Seisai. __**Aparte, es compañera de la más poderosa de las basadas en el elemento agua- hielo. Se dice que si las combinas ningún enemigo podrá contra estas dos poderosas pistolas.**_

Habían sido las palabras de Mayuri al entregarme a Kananmaru. _Hyorinmaru y Kananmaru… Ningún enemigo podrá contra estas dos poderosas pistolas… _"_Karin, tu corazón y el de mi portador están destinados a estar juntos"_ Eso había dicho Hyorinmaru… Ahora todo tiene sentido… las armas, el compromiso. Los dos dragones, fuego y hielo, _Ying y Yang._

-Y Kananmaru es la tuya- comento sacándome de mis maquinaciones.- Sabes, cuando llegaste a la división tuve un sueño. Hyorinmaru y Kananmaru me habían dicho que…

-Nuestros corazones estaban destinados a estar juntos- complete la frase.

-Tuve que figurar quien era la dueña de Kananmaru- siguió Toushiro- Luego, cuando vi el dibujo en tu escritorio, y me dijiste que era Kananmaru, no hay palabras que describan lo que sentí al saber que eras tú y no otra chica que quizá ni conozco.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- pregunte, mi voz temblaba

-No sabía si era cierto, no quería decírtelo hasta que estuviera seguro- contesto poniendo una mano en mi mejilla, su mano fría consumiendo el calor que brotaba de mis mejillas. –Y cuando supe que Pinta se te confeso o cuando Kurotsuchi te vio con esa cara de pervertido, los celos me consumían, y lo peor fue el no saber que pensabas de ellos. Tenía miedo de que le dijeras que si a Pinta. (N/A: Estos celos, me hacen daño, me enloquecen)

-Y luego se vino lo de Kage no Seisai- comente

-Exactamente, no quise confesarme al verte en ese estado, hice todo lo posible para que no pensaras en eso, viendo cómo te hundías en una depresión con el simple hecho de mencionar a la Kage no Seisai. Y cuando descubrimos el compromiso, una parte de mi se alegro al saber que podría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero también me dolió el pensar que te negarías. Preferiría verte con otra persona que te hiciera feliz que tenerte a mi lado infeliz.

-Toushiro….

-Karin, te amo, desde que te vi en la primaria, la niña que preferiría jugar algún deporte antes que a las muñecas, la que sobresalía en la clase de deportes, la que defiende a su familia a capa y espada, la cínica y sarcástica, la feminista radical. La que vence a Renji y a Ikkaku cuando quiere, la que aprendió balística en una semana, la hija de la Kage no Seisai. Mi prometida

-Toushiro, yo también te amo- murmure, para ahorita estábamos tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Unos suaves, fríos labios se juntaron a los míos, inexpertamente. Puse mis manos en su cuello y el subió su otra mano en mi espalda. Nos separamos lentamente. En algún punto del beso había cerrado los ojos, ya que cuando los abrí vi dos orbes verdes mirándome.

-¿tú crees que hayan abierto la puerta?- comento Toushiro. En eso me acorde de la cámara, se me subieron los colores a la cara- ¿pasa algo Karin?

-Matare a tu teniente- murmure- Un día me comento que haría un trabajo en la Asociación de hombres, los iba a espiar, y me dijo que había cosido una cámara en mi chamarra

-Hola mis queridos niños- la voz de Rangiku sonó desde la puerta- ¿Se la pasaron bien? Eh, picarones- dijo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo

-Mientras que el video no termine en la internet o en la Asociación todo está bien- dije tranquilamente

-¡MATSUMOTO! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!- grito Toushiro, puedo jurar que se escucho en toda la división.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta- dije dirigiéndome a mi cuarto y parando en mi puerta.- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, Karin- murmuro Toushiro en mi oído antes de de besarme el cuello. Pero no duro mucho ya que escuche la puerta de enfrente cerrarse.

Entre rápidamente a mi cuarto y me puse a gritar como loca cubriéndome la cara con mi almohada. ¡Hoy había sido un fabuloso día!

La siguiente semana me sentí en las nubes, Rangiku dijo que es por el nuevo noviazgo, y a cada rato me pregunta si su taicho besa bien… en mi opinión esa forma de besar debería ser ilegal… pero somos Yakuza, hacer cosas ilegales es nuestra especialidad.

Los reportes que a cada rato Toushiro recibía sobre los Arrancar no eran buenos del todo. Ichigo se había topado con dos: El decima Espada, Yammy Riyalgo y el cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Y le costó mucho trabajo, que incluso Urahara y Yoruichi no pudieron con ellos, y un día cerca de la primera división, Toushiro se encontró con el sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez y su Fracción. Intervinieron Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia e Ichigo pero con trabajo se libraron. Lo único bueno fue que Grimmjow se quedo sin Fracción y Toushiro descubrió más información, que los Espada tenían una Fracción, o seguidores, llamados Números, que son del 11 al 99, y los Espada son del 1 al 10.

El Gotei 13 ha estado alerta más que antes, al parecer es muy seguro que estos Arrancar han sido mutados con el Hogyoku, por eso les ha costado deshacerse de ellos.

Papa ha pedido más refuerzos para nosotras pero el comandante se lo ha denegado, diciendo que no se podía tener ese lujo, y que hemos tenido bastante bajas.

Solo espero que no pase nada malo…

**¡OMG! Se declararon… ¡YAY!**

**¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**CHILLIS**


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: Me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Ahora es donde la trama se separa de lo "común" en el mundo de Bleach… Yo le echo la culpa al los crack fics. Ya verán porque en este y los próximos capítulos (sobretodo los proximos dos, ya que el tercero es el epilogo xP)

**Yakuza Love**

**Capitulo 10**

¿Les había dicho lo fuerte que son los Arrancar?

Resulta que veníamos de una reunión de capitanes, el Comandante quiere que estemos presentes siempre cuando algo nos choco antes de que empezaran a disparar. Nos bajamos de la van (no somos tan masoquistas como para usar un carro compacto de nuevo) y desenfundamos muestras pistolas. Si incluso Yuzu tiene una M-16, pero no ha ido por la suya a la doceava. Y Kananmaru está en el protector.

Había una gran variedad de genta afuera. Un tipo grandote y calvo, según nuestro reporte era Yammy, un chico emo de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda, llamado Ulquiorra, un chaparro afeminado de nuestra edad llamado Luppi y otro rubio autista llamado Wonderweiss Margera. Todos vestían de blanco en estrambóticas formas

-¿Qué quieren Arrancar?- Toushiro pregunto apuntando al afeminado.

-Queremos a las preciosidades de ahí- dijo apuntando hacia donde Yuzu y yo estábamos

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Toushiro poniéndose entre el tipo y yo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto este

-Hitsugaya Toushiro capitán de la Decima división.

-Vaya, un capitán. En ese caso, mi nombre es Luppi, el sexto espada, el que acabara contigo. – dijo empezando a disparar, Toushiro se unió al fuego seguido del resto.

-Todos ustedes son basura- dijo Ulquiorra, si voz grave sonó muy cerca de nosotras.

-¡Karin!- grito Yuzu, el tipo Yammy la tenia agarrada- suéltame, pelota de cebo. ¡Karin!

-¡Yuzu!- grite disparando hacia Yammy en el brazo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jinta acercándose a Yuzu, y Toushiro pego su espalda con la mía.

-Karin tranquila- me murmuro antes de separarse

-Toushiro- dije bajando mi guardia por un segundo.

-Tu vienes conmigo, mujer- la voz de Ulquiorra sonó exageradamente cerca y una mano me cubrió la boca.-Las tenemos- dijo avanzando. Yo empecé a patalear, le lamí la mano, y la quito rápidamente

-¡TOUSHIRO! ¡AYUDA!-grite con todas mis fuerzas, una de mis manos se libro de su agarre, y la estire lo más que pude, Toushiro se lanzo para agarrarme, pero no pudo.- ¡TOUSHIRO!

-Guarda silencio mujer- dijo Ulquiorra cubriéndome la mano de nuevo y empezó a retroceder

-¡JINTA! ¡AYÚDAME! ¡JINTA!- Yuzu gritaba desesperada.

-¡YUZU! ¡NO!- grito Jinta corriendo

-¡KARIN!-La voz de Toushiro sonó muy cerca, tuve que morderle la mano a Ulquiorra

-¡TOUSHIRO! Suéltame- dije intentando patear a Ulquiorra, infructuosamente.-He dicho que me sueltes- dije dándole un gancho al hígado, pero no mostro signos de dolor.

-La pagaras caro mujer- dijo cubriéndome de nuevo la boca y tirándome a lo que yo supuse era un carro. Caí cerca de Yuzu

-Karin-chan- murmuro acercándose.

-Yuzu ¿estás bien?- pregunte

- Ese Hitsugaya me las va a pagar, como mínimo me amputaran el brazo- la voz de Luppi sonó del otro lado del vidrio que había. Su brazo sangraba.

-Al menos no te toco agarrar a alguien, esa castaña si que grita- comento Yammy- Y la morena me dio en el brazo, así que no te quejes.

-Vamos por Grimmjow, ¿Dónde se metió?- la voz de Ulquiorra comento

-Fue por un tal Kurosaki Ichigo, desde que le dio duro hace una semana le ha jurado vencerlo.- dijo Yammy. El carro prendió y después de unos minutos se escuchaba balazos.

-¡ME LA PAGARAS ICHIGO!-una voz grito desde afuera, Yuzu y yo nos vimos antes de gritar

-¡ICHI-NII! ¡AYUDA!- gritamos a todo pulmón, pero ni bien terminamos de gritar alguien golpeo a Yuzu.

-No tengo la paciencia para escuchar sus alaridos- Luppi dijo antes de sentarse.

-Yuzu, háblame- le pregunte cuando me acerque. Ella asintió sentándose.

-Karin-dijo antes de abrazarme y caer dormida.

-Luppi, te vas con las chicas-dijo Yammy pasando al chico a la parte donde estábamos.

-Con un gusto-dijo este con una mirada lujuriosa, por la forma que actuaba cualquiera podría decir que era gay, pero yo lo dudo mucho viendo lo cerca que estaba sentado a mi lado. Yo intente alejarme lo más que pude con Yuzu en mis brazos

Así nos quedamos todo el camino. De vez en cuando Ulquiorra y un tipo de pelo azul, el cual supuse era Grimmjow se giraban para vernos.

-Yuzu despierta- le dije cuando el carro paro.

-¿Qué paso Karin?

-Bájense, Aizen-sama quiere verlas- Ulquiorra dijo abriendo la puerta. Nos costó trabajo bajar del carro, especialmente Yuzu, al parecer el golpe la desequilibro.

Fuimos escoltadas por Ulquiorra y Grimmjow hacia un gran edificio blanco. Es oficial, a los yakuza les encantan edificios gigantescos, espaciosos y/o blancos.

-Bienvenidas a Las Noches- dijo Ulquiorra, a mi lado Grimmjow gruño.

-Lo que sea- murmure, la verdad no me interesaba como se llama el edificio, yo solo quiero saber que pasara ahora.

Caminamos por muchos pasillos de blanco inmaculado ¿Cómo le hacen para no perderse? Digo, al menos en los edificios del Gotei 13 hay carteles y directorios. Aquí ni eso hay. Llegamos a una gran sala, donde había un gran trono. Aizen si que se le subieron los humos en la cabeza. Volviendo, alrededor había 7 personas de lo más raras. Un tipo parecido a Kyoraku durmiendo, un viejo mirando a todos con cara severa, una chica de gran pechonalidad morena y de pelo rubio, un tipo con bata de laboratorio y pelo rosa (jajaja, rosa), un negro calvo musculoso y con tatoos en las mejillas, un tipo que podía hacerse pasar por cualquiera si se ponía peluca o un artista del pavimento en definiciones de espía, un tipo que a leguas se ve pervertido, y su traje parecía una cuchara y… En el trono estaba un tipo castaño, con cara de engreído, flanqueado por un tipo de pelo plateado, ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa, y un tipo con rastras, moreno y ciego ¿Cómo se que es ciego? Porque traía lentes y no mostro alguna señal de interés cuando aparecimos.

-Bienvenidas a las Noches, Kurosaki Karin y Kurosaki Yuzu- dijo el tipo del trono, Aizen, por las descripciones que me habían dado.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotras?- pregunto Yuzu

-Cuida tu boca, señorita.- el negro de rastras amenazo.

-Con Yuzu no se metan- dije desafiante.

-Mantengan la calma- dijo Aizen con voz monocorde- Espero que cooperen con todo lo que se les pida. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, ellas son su responsabilidad, veamos cómo se comportan. Las tendremos en un mismo cuarto, y quiero que le quiten todo tipo de armas que traigan.- dijo antes de que Grimmjow agarrara a mi pistola y le disparara a Luppi en la cabeza.

-Ya no puedes suplir el espacio de sexta Espada- dijo después de dispararle a Luppi. A mi izquierda Yuzu agarro mi brazo y lo apretó. Estos han de ser de sangre fría, viendo que ni se inmutaron cuando el cuerpo cayó al piso.

-Por aquí- la monocorde voz de Ulquiorra rompió el silencio agarrando el brazo de Yuzu, Grimmjow hizo lo mismo con el mío y lo alzo en una rara posición.

-No hay necesidad de eso- le dije jalando mi brazo. Grimmjow paro y me gruño, yo solo me cruce de manos antes de seguir a Yuzu, quien iba jalada por Ulquiorra y me miraba.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A su recamara.-contesto Ulquiorra dando vuelta a la derecha.

-¿Siempre has sido así de callado?- le pregunte, quería que se hartara

-No es de tu incumbencia

-¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer respuestas monosilábicas?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-¿Por qué siempre dices "No es de tu incumbencia"?

-No es de tu incumbencia- Detrás de nosotros Grimmjow empezó a reír- Guarda silencio mujer.

-Lo que usted diga… chico emo

-Me caes bien chica ¿Karin verdad?- dijo Grimmjow apareciendo a mi lado. Yo asentí.- Casi nadie tiene las agallas para llamar a Ulquiorra así.

-En mi pueblo llamamos las cosas por su nombre- dije tranquilamente.

-Eto… Ulquiorra-kun ¿podría soltar mi brazo? Mis dedos se están quedando morados- pidió Yuzu. Ulquiorra no dijo nada pero le soltó el brazo

-Eso dejara marca- murmure, Yuzu asintió estirando el brazo para que la sangre circulara por este.- ¿Cuánto falta?

-Ni idea, el que tiene el mapa memorizado es Ulquiorra

-No falta mucho, solo unos pasillos más

-Unos pasillos más, si, falta muy poco.-dije sarcásticamente.

-Karin-chan- me reprendió Yuzu

-¿Si Yuzu?- pregunte inocentemente

-No, nada-dijo bajando la cabeza, una mala señal

- Yuzu, me dices cuando lleguemos.- ella asintió. Grimmjow parecía confuso y Ulquiorra solo miraba al frente.- Me aburro. Ya sé, juguemos pendejometro (N/A: Este juego lo invento mí papa, según él; es divertidísimo, lo explicare más abajo [¿Qué puede esperar uno de un jarocho?])

-Yo empiezo- pidió Yuzu

-¿Qué es el pendejometro?-pregunto Grimmjow

-Un juego de palabras, yo digo una palabra, por ejemplo "Cazo"

-La persona que sigue debe decir una palabra que inicie con la primera letra de la palabra anterior. En esta caso tendría que decir "Casa"- siguió Yuzu con la explicación

-Y la que sigue tiene que decir una palabra que inicie con las primeras dos letras- continué

-Por ejemplo, "Caro"- sugirió Grimmjow

-Sí, y así sigue hasta que alguien repita una palabra, o no encuentra una palabra y esa persona pierde. Acaba el juego cuando alguien forma la palabra PENDEJO, o sea perdieron unas siete veces.

-Como papa e Ichi-nii se saben muchas palabras y había muchas discusiones hemos tenido que alargarlo hasta PENDEJISIMO, o perdieron once veces. –termine de explicar.

-Yo me anoto ¿Y tu Ulquiorra?- dijo Grimmjow

-No, si me distraigo podríamos perdernos- dijo y para probar su punto señaló enfrente donde se juntaban unos seis pasillos

-De acuerdo, inicia Yuzu- le dije

-Kimberly

-Kiosco

-Kilo

-kilometro

-kilométrico

-Kilométrica

-Kilométricas

-Kilométricos. Grimmjow, perdiste-dije ya que no había más palabras.

-¿Que ya tan pronto?

-Grimmjow, ya no había más palabras-comento Ulquiorra

-¿No se supone que no ibas a jugar?- pregunto el perdedor

-No estoy jugando, solo dije lo obvio. Y el hecho de que los estoy oyendo jugar me informa sobre el juego.

-Lo que tú digas- dijo Grimmjow.

-Llegamos- dijo Ulquiorra señalando una pared, la cual presiono ligeramente y la puerta apareció, Grimmjow entro seguido de Ulquiorra, Yuzu y yo (N/A: El burro por delante…)

El cuarto era blanco (vaya novedad), había dos camas, una en cada pared, en medio había un escritorio con dos sillas y una ventana que mostraba un cielo despejado.

-En dos horas regresaremos para traerles su comida. Aquí está el uniforme de Arrancar, el hecho de traerlo puesto muestra su incondicional lealtad a Aizen- sama. Con permiso- dijo Ulquiorra antes de salir seguido de Grimmjow.

-Yuzu, mira- dije apuntando a un rincón- hay cámaras. Cuatro para ser exacta, hay que quitarlas.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay que pararnos en las camas, como las paredes son altas tendré que subirme a tus brazos- le dije subiéndome a una cama, Yuzu se subió y me tuve que pararme en sus hombros. Cuando alcancé la cámara abrí mi protector con cuidado, para que no vieran y saque unas pincitas para las uñas, corte los cables de la cámara. Y por si las dudas pinte el lente con esmalte negro y corte los micrófonos que sobresalían un poco.

Tuvimos que repetir la operación tres veces. Después mire la ropa que había en el escritorio

-¿Le juraras incondicional lealtad a Aizen?- le pregunte a Yuzu, ella negó- Bienvenida al club. Vamos a quemar las prendas- dije sacando el encendedor que traía.

-¿Segura?

-Sip- dije acercando la flama a la tela de las dos prendas, la cual se incendio en lo que te cuento. Tuvimos que tener cuidado con el humo, no sabíamos si tenían alarmas contra fuego, así que ventilamos el cuarto haciendo que el humo saliera por la ventana.

Tardo unos cinco minutos para que el fuego se apagara. Y nos la pasamos aburridas durante el resto de las dos horas, tuvimos que platicar sobre trivialidades, y de vez en cuando nos sumergíamos en un profundo silencio, el cual le pedía a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que Toushiro viniera pronto y nos rescatara.

-Vamos a jugar caras y gestos- dije de repente.- Yo voy primero, soy una persona-dije cruzando los brazos

-Kuchiki-taicho- negué con la cabeza y fruncí el seño-Hitsugaya-taicho- negué de nuevo- Renji- volví a negar.- Ikkaku- negué de nuevo- Ichi-nii

-Sí, es Ichigo- dije feliz en eso se abrió la puerta

-¿Dónde está? ¡Sal Ichigo!- Grimmjow grito.

-Grimmjow, estábamos jugando caras y gestos-explique con los brazos cruzados

-Ya veo- dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca. Ulquiorra apareció con una bandeja de comida que tenía cuatro platos.

-¿Y sus uniformes?- pregunto Ulquiorra

-Entro un águila y los tomo-dije, se notaba la mentira a leguas.- Era broma, se quemaron. ¿Cómo? El sol que entraba directamente por la ventana, era magnificado por el vidrio y el calor hizo que las prendas se incendiaran. Hicimos lo imposible por apagar el fuego pero las pendas no se pudieron salvar.

-Tendremos que pedir más uniformes

-No hay necesidad- dijo Yuzu- de que gasten más de lo necesario. Déjenlo así, no hay molestia

-Saben, en las fotos que Aizen-sama consiguió se veían diferente- comento Grimmjow- no sé que es pero se veían diferente.

-Te dije que la dieta de Rangiku serviría- le dije a Yuzu, otra mentira pero lo que no saben no les hará daño.

-Con que era eso- dijo Grimmjow más tranquilo-Ulquiorra decía que traían protectores. Pervertido

-¿Protectores?- pregunte haciéndome la inocente- ¿De pecho? ¿Para qué?

-¿Podrían terminar su conversación? La cena se está enfriando- dijo Ulquiorra

-¿Comerán aquí?- pregunto Yuzu

-Ordenes de Aizen- sama- dijo Ulquiorra como si eso fuera la explicación a todo. Empezamos a comer en silencio, la comida estaba bien, pero mayormente había frutas.

-Te como, Ichigo- dijo Grimmjow mordiendo una fresa. Yo agarre una mora azul

-Te como, Grimmjow- dije comiendo la mora

-Ya verás- dijo agarrando un trozo de pera- Te como, Karin

Agarre todas las moras- Acabe contigo Grimmjow- dije comiéndome todas las moras.

-Karin, deja de jugar con la comida- pidió Yuzu

-Ultima y ya-dije agarrando un poco de piña. –Te como Renji- dije comiéndome la piña. Yuzu estallo en carcajadas. -¿Cuántos espada hay?- pregunte curiosa.

-Diez. El primer Espada es Starrk y es un huevon, casi siempre se la pasa dormido. El segundo es Barragan Luisenbarn y es el viejito. La tercera Espada y única mujer es Tía Harribel. El cuarto espada es acá mis ojos.- dijo mirando a Ulquiorra, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados- El quinto Espada es Nnoitra Jiruga, es el pervertido con traje de cuchara. El sexto Espada mas guaperrimo es mua.-Dijo señalándose a sí mismo- El séptimo Espada es Zommari Leroux, es el negrito con los tatuajes en los pómulos, aunque Tía dice que es paño. El octavo es Szayel Aporro Granz, es el joto de pelo rosa, aunque jura y perjura que fue una reacción secundaria de un experimento fallido. El noveno Espada es Aaroniero Arruruerie, el que es artista de pavimento. Y por último el decimo Espada, o Espada Cero como él dice es Yammy Riyalgo, el gordote, altote.

-Ya veo, y Aizen era el del trono, Gin el de la cara sonriente y Tosen el cieguito.- comente

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es que Rukia-nee-chan nos lo dibujo para nosotras- dijo Yuzu sacando el infame dibujo Chappy de su chamarra

-¿Por qué traes el dibujo?- le pregunte

-Rukia-nee-Chan me lo dio para que se lo diera a Yachiru-chan, pero nunca pude dadas las circunstancias.- dijo pasándome el dibujo.

-Veamos como dibuja la tal Rukia-dijo Grimmjow quitándome el papelito y poniéndolo en la mesa. Su cara al verlo era todo un poema, al parecer quedara asustado de por vida.- No manches, el de Gin esta igualito, y el de Tosen… jajajajaja

En eso Ulquiorra vio el dibujo, las esquinas de sus labios bailaron un poco, como si quisieran sonreír o algo.

-Espero que Aizen-sama no lo vea- comento tranquilamente sentándose de nuevo.

-Saben algo, ustedes son los tipos malos pero nos estamos yendo de las mil maravillas-comente y alce la vista donde estaba Ulquiorra- o a lo mejor no…

-¿Cómo era su vida antes de Aizen?-pregunto Yuzu tomando un poco de su jugo

-Bueno, la verdad antes de ser Las Noches éramos Hueco Mundo, no nos metíamos con casi nadie, unas balaceras por aquí y por allá. Todo estaba bien. Éramos los enemigos naturales del Gotei 13 pero sabíamos cuando hacer las paces.- comento Grimmjow rascándose la barbilla

-¿Cómo Aizen se convirtió en su amo y señor?- pregunte

-El llego un día con esa cosa llamada Hogyoku diciendo que nos haría invencibles, muchos se negaron a unirse a Aizen pero el mato a la cabecilla del grupo, y nos hizo jurar que tendríamos que permanecer a su lado y en contra del Gotei 13. Nos inyecto esta cosa, que él decía era un…

-ADN mutado que aumentaba la fuerza, agilidad y resistencia- dije

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Ulquiorra-Eso es información clasificada

-Corazonada. ¿Qué piensan hacer cuando, si es que puede, Aizen derrote al Gotei 13?

-No tengo idea.

-Lo que Aizen está haciendo está mal-comento Yuzu recogiendo los platos- El no tiene derecho a destrozar familias como lo hizo con la nuestra.

-Si no fuera por él, mama estaría viva, papa no sería el viejo que chochea que es ahora, Ichigo no sería el ánima pedorra gruñona y sobre protectora que es.

-Midori-chan estaría viva, quizá hubiéramos tenido primos aparte de Ishida-kun.

-Hubiera conocido a Toushiro en otras circunstancias, lo mismo con Yuzu y Jinta, Rangiku no lloraría en las noches por Gin, Momo no estaría en terapia intensiva.

-Kira-kun e Hisagi-kun no tendrían la presión de mantener una división cuando apenas son tenientes.

-Los Vizard seguirían en el Gotei 13, Toushiro no tendría que encargarse de dos divisiones en vez de una. Kurotsuchi no sería capitán de la doceava, Pinta no se hubiera declarado.

-¿Todo eso ha hecho Aizen?-pregunto Grimmjow con los ojos como platos- Que…

-No hay pruebas de que eso haya pasado- argumento Ulquiorra

-¿Qué no hay pruebas? ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres pruebas? Aquí van, hemos crecido sin una madre, pase diez años de mi mugre vida aguantando al Ichigo infeliz peleando con papa a cada rato, tener que ser protegidas por el Gotei 13 del maldito que ordeno a matar a mama y raptar a Ichigo cuando tenía nueve, por Dios, _la mataron enfrente de Ichigo._ No ha vuelto a ser el chamaco de sonrisa de 40 watts que era. Yuzu aprendió a cocinar a los cinco porque papa no sabía cocinar. Papa llorando a cada rato enfrente del poster que mando a hacer de mama. ¿Quieres más pruebas?- le pregunte cabreada.

-No tienes derecho a hablarme así- amenazo Ulquiorra

-Fíjate que no, yo tengo todos los derechos y los chuecos para hablar como yo quiera. Lárgate.

-No me ordenes mujer.

-He dicho que _te largues._ Desaparécete de mi vista, chico emo.

-Aizen-sama se enterara de esto.

-Que se entere. Pero se te hace así.- dije haciendo una señal con la mano- Todos ustedes son unos peones en el juego de Aizen, no le importara matar a los que sean, llámense aliados o enemigos, para conseguir lo que quiere.

Hubo un silencio en el cual Ulquiorra y yo nos lanzamos dagas con los ojos.

-No tolerare insubordinación de ninguna índole. Tu eres la secuestrada tienes que obedecer mis ordenes

-Tienes que obedecer mis órdenes.-arremede- Mira tú y tus órdenes métetelos por donde te quepan. Y dile a tu querido "Aizen-sama" que va a ser lo mismo con sus órdenes. Que yo no me dejo mangonear por idiotas de ego agrandado que por el simple hecho de que creen que lo pario la virgen viene a tronarme los deditos.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada y salió del cuarto con los platos, Grimmjow lo siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Ahora si la defeque hasta el fondo.

**Se ve quien es la que tiene los pantalones puestos en Las Noches…**

**Díganme que opinan en un hermoso review**

**Eso sonó muy Yumichika**

**Ya voy a regresar a la escuela asi que no se cuando podre poner los proximos capitulos.**

**CHILLIS**


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Les repito, aqui es cuando la historia se va fuera de contexto totalmente, odienme si quieren (o se atreven) pero eso les atrasara la publicacion, asi que pienselo bien... De nuevo gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se animan a leer esto, por suerte he sobrevivido la escuela, por ahora y eso me hizo publicar el capitulo.

**Yakuza Love**

**Capitulo 11**

Lógica no existe en Las Noches

Resulto que Grimmjow le conto a los otros Espada como me antepuse a Ulquiorra y ahora están todos en nuestro cuarto planeando como quitarle el trono a Aizen. Y, sorprendentemente, Ulquiorra también está ayudando en la planificación.

-Al parecer lo que el emo necesitaba era alguien que le sacaran todos los trapitos de Aizen al sol- comento Nnoitra sentado arriba del escritorio.-Tienes mi respeto, chica

-¿OK?

-Dejen de hablar sobre mí como si no estuviera presente- dijo Ulquiorra.- ¿Cómo estamos seguros que Aizen no nos está espiando ahorita?

-Quite las cámaras que había- dije apuntando a donde estaban las cámaras

-¿Hay cámaras en Las Noches?- pregunto Nnoitra alarmado

-Si-dijo Yuzu.

-Escribiré el decreto-dije sacando una pluma y papel de mi protector

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto Szayel

-Si te digo tendré que matarte- le dije felizmente- Volviendo.

_Yo decreto que Las Noches pasara a manos de Starrk, el primer Espada de los Arrancar, por consiguiente Aizen, Ichimaru y Tosen tienen prohibido decretar leyes y/o ordenes y se le revocara el títulos de jefes supremos de Las Noches y serán otorgados a Starrk. _

_Firman: Los diez Espada_

_Starrk_

_Szayel Aporro Granz_

_Tía Harribel_

_Ulquiorra Cifer_

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez _

_Barragan Luisenbarn_

_Nnoitra Jiruga_

_Zommari Leroux_

_Aaroniero Arruruerie_

_Yammy Riyalgo_

-¿Qué les parece?- les pregunte cuando termine de leerlo en voz alta

-Perfecto- dijo Grimmjow- Sencillo y al punto.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Yuzu alzando la mano- Como van a traicionar a Aizen, eso los pondría del lado del Gotei 13, hay que hacer una tregua entre ustedes y el Gotei 13. Así, a la hora de pelear los del Gotei 13 no empezaran a atacarlos.

-Grandiosa idea, Yuzu. Deja saco mi celular- dije buscando en mi protector el infernal celular.

-¿Tienes un celular? ¿Cómo le hiciste para pasarlo?- pregunto Tía- Mi fracción ha hecho lo imposible para pasar uno.

-Secreto de gemelas- dijo Yuzu

-¿A quien le marco?-pregunte en voz alta- A Toushiro- dije marcando su numero

_-¿Quién habla?-_la voz cansada y a la vez enojada de Toushiro sonó por el auricular-_ Estoy en una reunión de capitanes, haga el favor de contestar_

-Toushiro- le dije- No tengo tiempo pon el altavoz

-_¡Karin! ¿Dónde estás? –_Dijo Toushiro

-¿Pusiste el altavoz?

-_Sí, todos los capitanes te están oyendo-_contesto

-Estamos en Las Noches, eto… estoy armando una revuelta en contra de Aizen, los Espada nos están apoyando, quieren formar una tregua con el Gotei 13 para derrocar a Aizen.

_-¿Habría la posibilidad de hablar con un representante de los Espada?-_La voz de mi abuelo, Yamamoto-sou taicho pregunto.

-Tengo a los diez Espada aquí, deja les pongo en altavoz-dije abriendo el altavoz- Starrk, haznos el favor

-Como quieras-dijo con voz somnolienta –Yo Starrk, el primer Espada, he sido proclamado el nuevo jefe de Las Noches, aquí tenemos un decreto firmado por los diez Espada aquí presentes y hemos decidido hacer una tregua con el Gotei 13 para derrocar a Aizen, y así de esa forma quitarnos un dolor de cabeza de encima.

_-¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una trampa de Aizen?-_Pregunto Kuchiki- taicho

-Byakuya, yo reuní a los diez Espada en nuestra celda, la cual es el único cuarto en Las Noches que tiene sus cámaras desactivadas. Yo escribí el decreto y soy testigo que todos los Espada lo firmaron. Claro, no se podía decir que es 100% oficial pero, es prueba suficiente.

-_¿Cómo piensan actuar?-_pregunto Ukitake.

-Ukitake-san, teníamos pensado en vandalizar Las Noches, tanto blanco nos dejara ciegos a todos. También podemos filtrarles información por este medio y… creo que eso es todo sin contar en atacar a Aizen en medio de la batalla. Tendremos que deshacernos de Tosen e Ichimaru antes de…

Se abrió la puerta de la celda, hubo un silencio sepulcral

-¿Ichimaru Gin que haces aquí?- pregunto Ulquiorra

-Nada, solo estaba buscando a Nnoitra para pedirle mis mangas, pero creo que me tope con algo más interesante.

-_Gin…-_la voz de Rangiku sonó desde el celular

-_Matsumoto-_Dijo Toushiro, al parecer algo paso allá

-¿Ran-chan? ¿Estaban conectándose con el Gotei 13?- pregunto Gin sonriendo- ¿Por qué no me dijeron? A Aizen se le subieron los humos a la cabeza. Ya me tiene harto, aparte solo estoy aquí porque me amenazo con acabar con Ran-chan.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¿No fue por el poder o algo por el estilo?- pregunte

-Es cierto.-dijo sin pelos en la lengua.-Nada que ver con codicia, poder y sus sinónimos.

-_¿Estás dispuesto a jurar lealtad al Gotei 13, por el resto de tu vida?-_pregunto Yamamoto. Gin alzo la mano izquierda y puso la derecha en el corazón

-Lo juro. Lo que sea con el hecho que me encuentre con mi Ran-chan-dijo Gin solemnemente.

-_Los únicos que habría de encargarnos seria Tosen y Aizen-_ comento Kenpachi

-_Viendo lo sucedido, si. Quiero que le llamen a Hitsugaya-taicho cada día a las cinco de la tarde._

-A esa hora, Aizen-sama tiene la hora del te-comento Grimmjow haciendo una cara de asco.

-_En ese caso a las seis_

-Perfecto, es después de la hora del te, Aizen está acostumbrado a mencionar sus planes a la hora del te.- comento Tía

-¿Y si le mando mensajes de texto?-pregunte

-_Eso también le hará-_Comento Soi Fon

_-La tregua está en pie-_dijo Yamamoto

-_Apague el altavoz-_dijo Toushiro, yo también lo apague

-Te quiero Toushiro- le murmure cubriendo mi boca y el micrófono

_-Yo también. Nos vemos_

_-_Adiós- Dije antes de colgar.- Ya oyeron. Gin, si quieres hacernos el favor de firmar el decreto-dije dándole el papel, el lo firmo rápidamente y guarde el papel en el protector.

-¿Cómo le haremos para vandalizar Las Noches?-pregunto Yuzu.

-Aizen planea salir de Las Noches, creo que irá a robar un banco o algo así, será este sábado, ese día podemos atacar-dijo Gin aumentando su sonrisa.

-Los que salgan del edificio tendrán que traer pintura- comente

-No hay necesidad, tengo pintura en mi laboratorio- dijo Szayel

-Tendremos que informar al Gotei 13-dijo Nnoitra, apuntando al celular

_Hey, Aizen saldrá de Las Noches este sábado, planeamos vandalizar el edificio. Si desean alguien del Gotei 13 se puede infiltrar. El lugar es tan grande que no se dará cuenta aparte los Espada están desconectando las cámaras en sus cuartos, así que habrá espacio._

_Karin_

Escribí el mensaje rápidamente

-No hay que levantar sospechas, solo los Espada deben saber de esto, los números y fracciones no deben saber. Cuanto menos sepan mejor. No hay que comentar los planes en público, esperen hasta llegar a un cuarto sin cámaras para discutirlos. –Empecé a decir, al parecer ellos estaban conformes con lo sucedido.

_Mandaremos a Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Kuchiki-taicho, Kurotsuchi-taicho, Unohana-taicho, Isane fukutaicho, Matsumoto y yo. Nos vemos el sábado _

_TQM_

_Toushiro_

-Van a mandar gente, nueve en total, cuando lleguen veremos cómo nos acomodaremos- dije después de leer el mensaje

_Tendremos todo preparado para entonces._

_TQM, besos_

_Karin_

Mande el mensaje, de todos modos, Toushiro fue el primero en escribir el TQM.

-Será mejor que nos valláramos, Aizen y Tosen podrían darse cuenta de que no estamos.-dijo Ulquiorra mirando la puerta.

-Nos vemos-dijo Tía saliendo seguida la mayoría de los Espada

-Gracias por todo, Aizen nunca me cayó bien- dijo Grimmjow saliendo seguido de Ulquiorra y el resto.

-Eso fue…

-… raro-termine de decir. Nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos jugando al bebe leche, o avioncito con los azulejos del piso.

Alguien abrió la puerta cuando estaba en el cuadro seis e iba a saltar hasta el tres.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-la voz de Ulquiorra sonó desde el rellano de la puerta.- olvídenlo, Aizen-sama quiere verlas.

Salimos del cuarto y de caminar lo que me parecieron kilómetros llegamos a la sala del trono. Ahí estaban todos los Espada sentados en una gran mesa ovalada, Gin y Tosen estaban parados atrás de Aizen, y este estaba sentado en la cabecera

-Hey ¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías por ellas? Karin es mi responsabilidad- rezongó Grimmjow

-No te pude encontrar-dijo Ulquiorra. En mi punto de vista tiene sentido.

-Bienvenidas, hagan el favor de sentarse-dijo señalando a la las sillas que había cerca de la cabecera contraria a Aizen. Movimos las sillas para sentarnos en la cabecera.-Veo que no están usando el uniforme que les di

-Sobre eso, la verdad…-empezó a decir Yuzu

-…las ropas se quemaron…- continué

-…por estar demasiado tiempo en el sol detrás de una ventana- terminamos al mismo tiempo

-¿Están sincronizadas o qué?-pregunto Grimmjow asombrado

-Grimmjow, son gemelas ¿Qué esperabas?-comento Szayel- Ha habido estudios en gemelos que prueban como…

-No nos desviemos del tema-interrumpió Aizen-Las he invitado para mostrarles algo-dijo antes de mover la mano en dirección de Gin. Este saco algo de su manga.- Esto, queridos Espada, Kurosaki, es el Hogyoku. Un ADN mutado que multiplica la fuerza, agilidad y resistencia de un ser humano. Fue una coincidencia cuando lo encontré.-dijo jugando con una pelotita

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?-pregunte, aunque más o menos sabia no me gustaría oírlo de los labios del psicópata este.

-Esto, Karin, es la clave maestra, ustedes tienen el ADN de las dos familias más poderosas del Gotei 13, la familia real y la familia Yamamoto, siglos de entrenamiento yakuza corre por sus venas, queridas mías. Si se unen a mí, les daré un poco del ADN del Hogyoku y serán invencibles, y gobernaran conmigo a todos los yakuza de Japón.

-¿La familia real?-pregunte armando mi teatrito, ya que sabíamos todo.

-¿La familia Yamamoto? ¿Cómo la del Yamamoto-sou taicho?-pregunto Yuzu, al parecer sabía que era lo que trataba hacer

-¿No les explicaron? Es una gran pena. Su querida madre, Ishida Masaki era la Kage no Seisai, y su padre era el capitán de la decima división Yamamoto Isshin

-¿Su madre era la Kage no Seisai?-pregunto Starrk interesado

-Sí, ella era la última descendiente de la familia real

-Pero la familia Ishida es del clan Quincy-rebatí

-Ella era adoptada

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunto Yuzu

-Tengo mis contactos-dijo mirándonos fijamente. Sentí que los colores se me iban de la cara y Aizen sonrió.-Las quiero de mi lado para destruir al Gotei 13, no dejar piedra sobre piedra.

-¿Qué hay de nuestra familia?- pregunte, note que la voz me temblaba, soy muy buena actriz

-Si interfieren serán aniquilados- dijo Aizen como si fuera cosa de todos los días.-Esto aplica parejo

-Toushiro-murmure instintivamente

-Jinta-murmuro Yuzu mirándome, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Aizen sonreír un poco más

-Que te jodan-dije parándome- nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

-¿Ni si quiera la promesa de dejar a Toushiro vivo?-pregunto con una sonrisa, yo me tense en mi lugar

-Unir fuerzas contigo es alta traición-dije tranquilamente- Y no me refiero al Gotei 13

-¡Karin! ¡No le digas!-dijo Yuzu uniéndose ahora si al teatrito

-¿Quién dijo sobre contarle?-pregunte.

-¿Podrían contarnos que se traen entre manos?-pregunto Aizen picado en lo que "no" podíamos decirle

-No podemos, es alta traición-dijimos las dos

-Nos mandarían a matar si revelamos la información-dije alarmada

-Las Noches está bien protegida, nadie puede entrar así como así

-No es eso. Esta implementado en nuestro cuerpo-dijo Yuzu mostrando un lunar rojo en su mano que teníamos las dos. Yo también alce mi mano para comprobar.

-Si te decimos o nos unimos moriríamos por un veneno que hay en nuestro cuerpo, instalado por los jefes-les explique-Y si morimos no podrías completar tu plan. Lo lamento pero al parecer no podrás completar tus planes de un modo u otro.

-¿Ichigo también está en todo esto?-pregunto Aizen cuidadosamente

-Papa, Ichi-nii, Ishida-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Hime-chan, y sus amigos, estamos nosotras… y demás gente que no podemos revelar-enlisto Yuzu

-Ya veo. Szayel, ¿está la máquina de clonación lista?-pregunto Aizen

-Está en proceso de experimentación. Lo único que he podido clonar han sido vegetales, frutas, plantas, moscas y hoy están probando con ranas. Aizen-sama-explico Szayel

-¿Es posible de clonar a un humano?

-Todavía no Aizen-sama, para eso tendríamos que clonar primero un chimpancé, un gato y un perro.

-Se me olvido mencionar que el veneno es producido por la glándula pituitaria como si fuera una hormona en las personas que han sido implantadas, por lo tanto si nos clonaras el veneno pasaría directamente al clon.-comento Yuzu nerviosa.

-Aizen-sama, eso, lo que dijo Kurosaki es muy probable, un 99.99% de que pase-comento Szayel-Como puede ver las probabilidades son demasiado altas como para arriesgarnos.

-Ya veré como le hago-dijo Aizen parándose-Ulquiorra, que nadie me moleste, voy a estar ocupado.-dijo antes de salir por la puerta de atrás seguido de Tosen. Cuando la puerta se cerró todos nos miraron

-¿Es verdad lo que le dijeron a Aizen, lo del veneno y toda la cosa?-pregunto Tía, un deje de preocupación en su voz

-Nope-dije tranquilamente-conocer a Rukia durante cuatro años da sus frutos

-¿Lo dices por la actuación o los dibujos?-pregunto Yuzu curiosa

-La actuación-dije tranquilamente- Ándale, vamos al cuarto que quiero terminar de jugar bebe leche, yo iba ganando.

-Yo voy contigo-dijo Tía- Mi fracción tiene su día libre y no hay otra chica que me gustaría platicar

-¿Qué hay de Lilynette?-pregunto Starrk-Ella es un chica.

-Ella es una niña- argumento Tía dijo cuando dábamos una vuelta a la derecha- Ella no sabría de los temas que quiero hablar.

-Por favor no entres en detalles-pidió Grimmjow

-¿Esa fue la hora del te?-pregunto Yuzu

-Si

-Pero yo no vi el te-dije intentando recordar

-Ya nos lo habíamos bebido-dijo Ulquiorra quien encabezaba la expedición dentro de Las Noches.

-¿Dónde están Barragan, Aaroniero y Zommari?-pregunte mirando a los miembros de la expedición

-Ellos siempre están encerrados en sus cuartos, no los ves mucho. Son más anti-sociales que Ulquiorra.-dijo Nnoitra

-¿Ustedes sabían lo que Aizen les dijo?-pregunto Szayel.

-¿Lo de la Kage no Seisai, la familia real, y el Hogyoku? Si. ¿Lo de la clonación? No.-contesto Yuzu con una mueca.

-¿Cómo le hacen para hacer mentiras en el acto?-pregunto Grimmjow interesado

-Elemental, mi querido Grimmjow, se llama practica-dije a lo Sherlock Holmes

-Lo que tú digas…-le dije cuando dimos una vuelta a la izquierda ¿Cuántos pasillos existen en Las Noches? Es una pregunta retorica…

De ahí en fuera no hubo nada más interesante durante la semana, me la pase mandándole mensajes a Toushiro y las llamadas a las seis, de vez en cuando algún Espada venia a platicar con nosotras, ellos saben de primera mano lo aburrido que Las Noches desde Aizen.

El psicópata nos había invitado unas cuantas veces a la hora del te, intentando de convencernos, pero le hemos dicho que no lo mejor posible, y está intentando descifrar que era lo que nos habían inyectado y a que pertenecíamos, hasta ahora no le ha atinado.

Gin y Ulquiorra, siendo unos de los hombres más cercanos a Aizen han infiltrado valiosa información.

-Te digo, que eso es lo que pone en su te- discutía Nnoitra el día viernes con Grimmjow.

-Yo no creo que se drogue- dijo Grimmjow escéptico. Nuestra nueva escolta (a.k.a. los 10 Espada menos 1, 2, 7 y 9) nuevamente encabezados por Ulquiorra (no sé cómo le hace para memorizarse el mapa) andábamos para ir a tener una tasita de de te con "papi Aizen" como decía Gin (que según el así es como Aizen le llama a "la hora del te").

-Pero te digo, siempre tiene esa sonrisa tranquila, con cara aburrida, su cabeza descansando en su mano izquierda, algo debe de tener su te. Aparte Ulquiorra dijo que Aizen toma un te diferente al que nosotros tomamos.

-¿Y viste como vestía? Ese traje era horrendo, no entiendo como llego a las portadas de revista-Dijo Tía a mi lado

-Algo tiene que tener- comento Yuzu

-La pregunta es qué es lo que le vieron a la pobre tipa- argumento Tía.

-¿Habría la posibilidad de que tengas pintura que brille en la oscuridad?- pregunto Starrk con su voz somnolienta

-Si tengo de esa pintura, ¿quieres que se note a la luz o no?-contesto Szayel

-Que no. ¿Tienes color rosa chillón y verde limón? Son para Lilynette

-Sí, y hay azul eléctrico, rojo sangre y amarillo patito

De repente… Ulquiorra paró en seco.

-¿Algún problema Mapa?- pregunto Grimmjow.

-Estamos perdidos

-¿Qué? Perdón no oí ¡No me jodas! ¡No por nada eres el Mapa Ambulante! ¡Espero que no sea una broma!- exclamo Grimmjow (N/A: Mapa Ambulante xD)

-Y no lo es. Hay dos posibilidades, una, Dimos una vuelta equivocada o dos, Aizen le volvió a dar por remodelar el edificio y le agrego un pasillo y no nos dijo.

-¿Cuál es más probable?- pregunte _que no sea ninguna, que no sea ninguna._

-Estoy 75% seguro que dimos una vuelta equivocada.-dijo Ulquiorra

-¿Y el otro 25%?- pregunto Tía

-Hay un 20% de que Aizen remodelo Las Noches, y hay un 5% de que vamos por buen camino y que este equivocado

_Que sea ese 5%, que sea ese 5%_

-¿Y cuál es el veredicto?

Ulquiorra vio para ambos lados y suspiro. MALA SEÑAL

-El veredicto es… estamos completamente perdidos.

Hubo quejas e improperios detrás de mi… solo he de decir que si sus abuelas los oyeran en ese momento, les estarían lavando la boca con jabón.

-En ese caso a deshacer lo andado-dije lo más energéticamente posible… pero no quiero caminar el doble.-Necesitamos un GPS

-Definitivamente-comento Ulquiorra, como que se harto de ser el Mapa Ambulante (N/A: Ambulante xD)

-Podría hacer uno- comento Szayel sonriente- esto será interesante, tendría que conseguir los planos del edificio, también tendría que modificar un software y toda la cosa.

Para hacer historia larga corta, llegamos tarde a la hora del te.

-Ya era tiempo que decidieran acompañarnos- dijo Aizen cuando entramos

-Disculpe Aizen-sama, pero nos perdimos- bufo Starrk sentándose en su silla antes de caer dormido.

-Ya veo, al paso que van necesitaran mapas-comento Aizen

-Aizen-sama, había tenido la idea de crear un GPS de exclusivamente Las Noches para los habitantes de esta- explico Szayel y consumió cinco minutos de la ahora media hora de te.

-Después de la grandiosa idea del GPS, solo les quiera comentar que no estaré en Las Noches mañana, ya que tengo algo planeado ese día- dijo Aizen (si, robar bancos y asustar niños en el parque es lo que está en tu agenda, Aizen)-Quiero que se comporten, y que traten con cuidado a nuestras invitadas-dijo mirándonos fijamente.- Creo que ahora Tosen viene conmigo, ¿la semana pasada fuiste conmigo, Gin?

-Si, Aizen-sama

-En ese caso, Gin, tu y Ulquiorra están a cargo mañana.-dijo parándose y desapareciendo por la puerta de atrás.

**Loco ¿verdad?**

**Lo escribí cuando estaba aburrida, y estaba comiendo chocolate.**

**Si dejan review les regalare un clon del Mapa Ambulante (Ambulante xD)**

**Nos vemos**

**CHILLIS**


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Ahora si, la caida de Aizen (se resbalo por la sangre y pintura en el piso... era broma) proximamente... el epilogo. Y (si quieren) les aviso por aqui cuando publique el crossover de HP/Bleach. Si lo que oyeron (leyeron) tengo 10 capitulos del crossover listos, y el fic tendra para largo. (apenas cubri el quinto libro de HP) pero, ahorita ya me cayo.

**Yakuza Love**

**Capitulo 12**

-Karin-chan, Aizen ya se fue ¿Dónde está el Gotei 13?- pregunto Gin mirando hacia la puerta, estábamos en la sala con el trono y toda la cosa. En eso empezó a temblar

-¿Kurosaki, como le hiciste para hacer un hoyo en la pared?- la voz de Kurotsuchi sonó en el otro pasillo.

-Más vale maña que fuerza- contesto mi hermano

-Conociendo al bruto este uso las dos- comento Rukia

-¡Karin, Yuzu! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¿Por qué hay tantos pasillos aquí?- Ichigo grito, Gin abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenidos a Las Leches… digo Las Noches. Es que no he comido nada- dijo Gin con su sonrisa habitual.

-Raro- murmure.

-Ichi-nii- grito Yuzu lanzándose a los brazos del hermano anhelado. Yo le golpee cuando dejo de abrazar a Yuzu

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Yo también te quiero Ichi-nii- le dije, note que la escuadra de búsqueda estaba aquí, y vestidos de blanco. Byakuya, Unohana, Isane, Rukia, Ichigo, Mayuri, Renji, Rangiku, una chica de pelo verde… una mata de pelo blanco…

-¡Toushiro!-dije yendo a abrazarlo. El regreso el abrazo después de darme un beso en la mejilla

-Te extrañe Karin- me murmuro en el oído

-Yo también- le dije, alguien tosió en el fondo.-Oh, sí. Todos, ellos son los Espada: El primer Espada es Starrk, el segundo es Barragan Luisenbarn, la tercera Espada Tía Harribel, el cuarto Espada es Ulquiorra Cifer, el quinto Espada es Nnoitra Jiruga, El sexto Espada es Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, el séptimo Espada es Zommari Leroux, el octavo es Szayel Aporro Granz, el noveno Espada es Aaroniero Arruruerie, y por último el decimo Espada, o Espada Cero como él dice es Yammy Riyalgo.-presente, y hubo un silencio.

-Rangiku cuanto tiempo- dijo Gin acercándose lentamente a Rangiku.

-Lo mismo digo-contesto ella.

-¿Habría forma de ir a la sala de cámaras?-pregunte, Ulquiorra empezó a avanzar a la puerta donde Aizen siempre desaparece cuando la hora del te termina.

-¿Vienes Toushiro?-le pregunte, el asintió mirando a Ulquiorra, o más bien atacándolo con la mirada.

-¿Cómo has estado?-me pregunto cuando alcanzamos a Ulquiorra

-Bien, si exceptúas a Aizen intentando que nos unamos con el cada día-dije, entrelazando su mano con la mía-Aizen cree que estamos en una secta satánica porque le dije que no podía contarle nada y un teatrito que arme. ¿Y tú?

-Teniendo juntas cada día. La división se sentía vacía sin ti.-me dijo.

-Qué lindo, pero no es hora de romanticismos-dije cuando Ulquiorra se volteo a vernos-Ahora tenemos que encargarnos de Aizen. ¿Quién era la chica de pelo verde?

-Es una ex –Espada, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank -dijo Ulquiorra abriendo una puerta- Estaba en contra de los ideales de Aizen y ella con su fracción fueron exiliados de Las Noches, ella era la Tercera Espada, antes de Tía.

-Ya veo-dije, mirando con interés el cuarto. Había muchas televisiones, a los cuales algunas tenían hasta bocinas. Una de esas era la sala donde estaba el resto. Al parecer estaban todos haciendo las paces y platicaban. Rangiku y Gin discutían en una esquina. Ichigo y Grimmjow estaban peleando.

-Hay que apagar todas las cámaras-dijo Toushiro desconectando unos cables, la mitad de las teles se apagaron. Ulquiorra desconecto la otra mitad.

-¡Genial, ahora la pintura!-dije feliz. Tanto blanco lastima los ojos.

-¿No crees que es un poco infantil?-pregunto Toushiro

-Toushiro, relájate, aparte uno extraña el color después de estar unas cuantas horas entre pasillos blancos.-le dije llegando a la sala.-Hey… ¡Es hora de pintar! –dije sacando dos latas de pintura negra en aerosol y me puse a pintar la pared de atrás. Le lance una a Toushiro

-¿Estás segura?-dijo alzando una ceja. Los Espada ya estaban pintando obscenidades en contra de Aizen en las paredes. Ichigo y Grimmjow estaban viendo quien pintaba más y con mejores diseños en la pared. Rukia dibujaba Chappies e intentaba que Byakuya pintara a su Capitán Alga. Renji y Nel jugaban gato en las paredes. Szayel trajo pistolas de agua, las lleno de pintura y las empezó a pasar. Cuando Toushiro recibió la suya me disparo en el brazo, que bueno que traía la ropa de hace una semana, la cual estaba puerca. Aizen no se digno a darnos una prenda limpia sin intentar persuadirnos.

-¡Ya verás! -Le dije disparándole y empezando una guerra de pintura, la cual se extendió por todos los pasillos.

Para el medio día estaba llena de pintura roja, verde, azul, y rosa. El pelo de Toushiro lucía una pintura negra. Para hacer historia larga corta, todos estábamos llenos de pintura, y lo mismo con Las Noches.

Todos estamos en la sala descansando de la guerra de pintura. No había nadie sin pintura. De cierto modo Barragan no participo, quejándose de artritis, pero de todos modos creo que alguien le dio. Unohana se había agarrado su gran trenza en un chongo antes de unirse a la guerra. Byakuya salió sin ninguna gota de pintura en su pelo. Fue una divertida de lo más increíble.

-¡Ya llegue!- Aizen apareció en la puerta y hubo un silencio sepulcral.- Mis paredes… -murmuro viendo lo que había en las paredes- ¿El Gotei 13?-pregunto viendo a Ichigo sentado a un lado de Rukia. Aizen saco rápidamente su arma

-Rayos- dije sacando a la M-16 que Rangiku me dio, y que Szayel me regreso. El resto saco sus pistolas también, todas apuntando a Aizen, Tosen no había aparecido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿¡Osan traicionarme!? Acabare con todos ustedes- dijo disparando al techo, el cual empezó a desprenderse. Atrapo a los Espada, a la escuadra, incluyendo a Toushiro. Enfrente de Aizen quedamos Ichigo, Yuzu y yo

-¡Karin!-grito Toushiro a mis espaldas, podía escuchar como intentaba subir en los escombros.

-¡Ichigo!-la voz de Rukia se unió a los gritos de Toushiro y los ruidos de piedras moviéndose aumentaron.

-Los descendientes de la Kage no Seisai- murmuro Aizen.- Vamos a hacerlo justo, uno contra uno.-dijo tranquilamente.- ¿Las damas primero?-dijo apuntando a Yuzu.-Si alguien más dispara me encargare de mutilar su cuerpo.- Yuzu saco su arma y le disparo en el brazo. Pero casi no le hizo daño.

-¿Qué rayos…?-pregunto Ichigo sin dejar de apuntar a Aizen con su arma, en eso se oyó un disparo y algo rozo el brazo de Ichigo.

-Aizen-sama dijo que no interfirieran- la voz de Tosen sonó desde la puerta. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Yuzu era lanzada a los escombros.

-Una menos, faltan dos, ¿Quién se apunta?- dijo Aizen tranquilamente.

-¡Yuzu!-grite, Ichigo le disparo a Aizen, teniendo los mismos resultados que Yuzu. Ichigo intento separarse de donde estaba Yuzu, pero Aizen no lo dejaba. Note que Tosen se acercaba a Yuzu lentamente. Apunte la pistola hacia donde estaba Tosen y le dispare en el hombro, muslo y en el estomago. Este cayó al piso pero me apuntaba con su pistola.

-Atacar a un invalido, que bajo has caído- murmuro intentando pararme

-Ni tanto, lo hice para proteger a mi hermana- le contesté acercándome a donde el yacía.-Dame una razón para no matarte- le pregunte poniendo la pistola en su sien.

-No tienes las agallas para hacerlo- murmuro, abrazando su única esperanza

-No me conoces, mataría si alguien amenaza a mis seres queridos- le dije tranquilamente antes de dispararle-Ahora sufre las consecuencias.

A mi lado Ichigo cayo, sangrando por todos lados y respirando con dificultad.

-Dos menos, falta uno más. Karin-dijo Aizen.

-¡Nada de eso!-dijo Ichigo tratando de pararse, pero una bala le dio en el estomago

-He dicho, que es el turno de Karin- dijo Aizen, el cual también sangraba, pero se mantenía en pie, apuntándome.

-Como quieras- le dije apuntándole. Ni bien dije eso una bala corto mi ropa.

-Esa iba dirigida a tu corazón, la próxima no fallare-dijo Aizen con aplomo.

-Eso quisieras-le dije disparándole al pecho, y fácilmente le perfore el pulmón o al menos eso creo. Seguí disparándole en los hombros, muslos, y estomago. Por más balas que recibía no caía muerto.

-Es inútil, yo utilicé el Hogyoku en mí. Soy más fuerte que tú-me dijo antes de reír y dispararme en cada hombro y en el pecho.

-¡Karin!-gritaron Ichigo y Toushiro quien había subido hasta la cima de los escombros. Y Rukia estaba detrás de él.

Caí de espaldas por el impacto de la bala en mi protector, que me desequilibro un poco.

-Imposible-dijo Aizen mientras me paraba.

-Tonto, si no fueras más confiado te habrías dado cuenta que Yuzu y yo traemos protectores. Yuzu cayó porque le heriste las piernas y los brazos. No por el balazo en el pecho. Ulquiorra creía que traíamos protector pero yo le dije que no era cierto.

-En ese caso tendré que quitarte el protector para acabar contigo.-dijo enfundando su arma y lanzándose hacia mí. En el proceso me quito la M-16 y me rompió la blusa. Cuando vio el protector paró en seco-Ese es…

-El protector de la Kage no Seisai. Lo se-dije pegándole en la cabeza para quitármelo de encima.- El cual tiene un compartimiento-dije abriéndolo y sacando a Kananmaru antes de cerrarlo de nuevo-Te presento a Kananmaru.

-Compañera de Hyorinmaru- dijo Toushiro a mi lado con Hyorinmaru apuntando a Aizen.

-Y las dos acabaran contigo-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no hará diferencia algu--- - empezó a decir Aizen pero dos impactos de bala le dieron en el pecho- No… es… posible…- dijo cayendo al piso

-Si es posible-dije acercándome a donde él estaba- Se dice que si las combinas…

-…Ningún enemigo podrá contra estas dos poderosas pistolas.-termino Toushiro detrás de mí

-Hasta nunca Aizen-dije disparándole en el corazón. Toushiro le disparo en la nuca.

En eso empecé a sentirme mareada, y la vista se me nublo.

-Toushiro- dije antes ver puro negro.

_**-Lo has hecho bien- una voz muy parecida a la de mama resonó. Hubo una luz en medio de la oscuridad, una mujer estaba parada ahí.**_

_**-¿Mama?- pregunte cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en el rostro de la mujer.**_

_**-Karin, ya has sufrido tanto, que es tiempo de ser feliz. La persona que te hará feliz el resto de tus días esta esperándote**_

_**-¿Toushiro?- murmure y ella asintió**_

_**-Ahora mi alma puede descansar en paz, sabiendo que ustedes están fuera del peligro.**_

_**-Pero la vida de los yakuza siempre es peligrosa.-argumente**_

_**-Sí, pero yo me refiero al mal mayor que los amenazaba. Aizen Sosuke.**_

_**-Ya veo. Mama, yo…**_

_**-Siempre los quise y los querré, a Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu y a ti. Pero ya es tiempo de moverse y avanzar a los tiempos felices que les espera en el futuro cercano.**_

_**-Mama…**_

_**-Ya es tiempo de que me vaya, hace tiempo que no hablo con Midori-chan. Hay mucho que contarnos. Solo recuerda que siempre estaré con ustedes. Adiós, Karin. Y mándale mis saludos a Toushiro-kun**_

_**-Sayonara, Okaa-san**_

_**-Sayonara, mi dulce de membrillo.**_

_-Karin, gracias por abrirle los ojos al terco de mi dueño- la inconfundible voz de Hyorinmaru sonó de repente y me vi en una meseta enfrente de las dos montañas, Hyorinmaru y Kananmaru sentados en sus respectivas montañas- y por haberle quitado un gran peso de encima, al conocerte._

_-¿Y eso?-pregunte curiosa._

_-El siempre ha sido un "niño genio" y por su apariencia era separado de los niños de su edad. Luego, estaba la responsabilidad de ser capitán. Aparte su naturaleza es reservada, taciturna..._

…_Cuando tu apareciste en el primer día de escuela en primero de primaria, e intentaste hacerte amigo de él fue lo más insólito que le ha pasado, según él. Jamás pensó que alguien de su edad, y sobre todo una niña quisiera hablar con él, nunca había tenido un amigo fuera de su hermana Momo. No sé si te acuerdes que casi no hablo contigo. Es una lástima que eso te separara de el por unos siete años. Ustedes son muy parecidos. Han sido aislados de la sociedad por un motivo u otro._

_-Tú, Karin, preferías tener amigos que amigas, Toushiro se alejaba de las personas instintivamente. Tu sufriste la muerte de tu madre, el no conoció a sus padres. Tu actitud defensiva también te aleja de la gente, ya que solo los que llegan a entenderte son las personas más cercanas a ti y lo mismo es con Toushiro- explico Kananmaru._

_-Lo del compromiso no lo sabíamos pero eso es una de las tantas pruebas de que el destino existe, y decide el camino de las personas. El destino decidió unirlos, de un modo u otro.-agrego Hyorinmaru- Será mejor de que despiertes, Toushiro está al borde la histeria._

Vi luz, no el túnel que tiene la luz al final. Más bien es cuando alguien decide prender la luz en un cuarto oscuro.

-Está despertando, llama a Hitsugaya-taicho- la maternal voz de Unohana retumbo en mis oídos- Hola querida.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte parándome, pero unas manos me detuvieron

-Seguimos en Las Noches, no te pares que necesitas descansar.-explico Unohana-Te desmayaste por el esfuerzo, los balazos que te dio Aizen hicieron más daño que el esperado. Pero ya los cure, Szayel nos presto su laboratorio como sala de emergencias. Tu hermano todavía no despierta, pero Yuzu está en la cocina, comiendo algo, ella está bien.

-Ya veo ¿Y el resto?

-Bien, no hubo muchos heridos en el derrumbe, pero muchos se quejaron de no poder pelear.- dijo Unohana con una sonrisa.

-Ya me imagino.

En eso la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y una mota de pelo blanco con negro entro.

-Con permiso-dijo Unohana antes de salir y cerrar la puerta

-Karin, estas despierta-la voz de Toushiro sonó a mi izquierda- ¿Cómo estás?

-He estado mejor, ¿y tú?

-Bien. Que susto me diste, te desmayaste en mis brazos, y nos costó encontrar el laboratorio

-Lo siento- le murmure. Toushiro empezó a reír

-No es tu culpa. –dijo abrazándome, me sentía en las nubes.

-Solo cállate y bésame, que te extrañe- le dije y me obedeció. Como extrañaba sus besos. Ni una semana separados y estamos muy sentimentales. Te digo, me estoy ablandando.

Nos besamos durante unos minutos, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡Ichigo! No debes de andar caminando, estas herido. Se te van a abrir las heridas- la voz de Rukia sonaba de fondo.

-¡Karin!- dijo Ichigo, dio dos zancadas para llegar hasta donde estábamos.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Toushiro?

-Es Hitsugaya-taicho y estoy platicando con mi prometida-dijo Toushiro tranquilamente.

-Antes de que preguntes, estoy bien, dile eso a todos. Eres la segunda persona que me pregunta eso- le dije A Ichigo cuando iba a decir algo. El solo sonrió

-En ese caso nos vemos- dijo saliendo del laboratorio seguido de una Rukia confusa.

-Ahora… ¿Qué pasara?-le pregunte a Toushiro, el sonrió.

-Tu abuelo está preparando todo para cierta ceremonia…-dijo besándome el cuello

-¿Cuál?-le pregunte

-En la que te reconoceremos como la Seisai de la decima división.

-Woah… para tu caballería- le dije para que me viera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Seisai? ¿Yo?

-Hoy demostraste ser una Seisai hecha y derecha.

-¿Tan pronto? Ni si quiera estamos casados- debatí, Toushiro solo suspiro

-No es necesario, solo es una ceremonia que juras ante el Gotei 13 que cuidaras de la división como si fueran tus hijos, serle fiel al capitán, y ser su reemplazo cuando se amerite.

-Oh, ya veo-dije tranquilamente cuando lo entendí.

-Aparte, la misma ceremonia es una boda…

-Aja-dije sin prestar atención a sus palabras, solo a sus labios que se posaban en mi cuello

-Por cierto, Rangiku ya empezó a ver lo de tu uniforme para la ceremonia-comento Toushiro besándome el lóbulo de la oreja

-Faltan cuatro años para eso-dije- no me casare hasta que terminemos la escuela.

-Yo tenía planeado dejar la escuela y conseguirnos tutores y así nos casaríamos más pronto.

-Pero… eso es ilegal

-Karin, somos yakuza, podemos hacerlo, nadie sabrá. No saldrá del Gotei 13, y el Gotei 13 no prohíbe bodas de menores de edad. Kuchiki-taicho se caso a los quince con su esposa, la hermana de Rukia.

-¿En serio? Por eso decía que Byakuya era demasiado joven para ser viudo.

-Sí, eso, una enfermedad y un tiroteo fue lo que le quitaron a su esposa.

-¿Y qué paso con Rangiku y Gin?-le pregunte curiosa

-Están en algún cuarto haciendo "asunto de adultos" según Renji-dijo Toushiro con cara de asco- En un punto entre que fuimos a desconectar las cámaras y que Aizen llego se reconciliaron.

-Wow, ¿Quién lo diría? Yo pensé que al menos se tardarían unos días.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo

-¿Qué hay de los Espada?

-Piensan reconstruir el edificio de Las noches y volver a ser Hueco Mundo. Y retiraran la tregua para aliarse con el Gotei 13, no fusionarse, solo como para apoyarse mutuamente.

-Que bueno, no todos los Arrancar son tan malos. Hay locos, pero no malos.

-Eso hay que verlo. ¿Puedes pararte?

-Sí, no soy tan frágil-le dije, y para comprobarlo me pare con cuidado de la cama y lo seguí hasta la puerta.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Con el resto.-dijo tranquilamente

Sobra decir que nos perdimos. Se nota que Aizen estaba traumado con los pasillos. Cuando por fin llegamos a la sala la primera persona en abrazarme fue Yuzu

-Karin-chan, estaba tan preocupada y no despertabas. Unohana me dijo que no te molestara. Luego llego Ichigo diciendo que estabas bien y que no querías que te molestaran y ¿esto es un chupón?-dijo tocando algo en la base de mi nuca, o en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. No tengo idea.

-¡Toushiro! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?-le pregunte enojada.

-Lo siento

-¿Lo sientes? Lo lamentaras, no te me acerques con esas intenciones hasta que nos casemos- le dije antes de ser aprisionada por una pechonalidad muy conocida

-Karin-chan, nos distes un buen susto. ¡Pero estuviste genial! ¿Y no te conté? Que tonta, no pude contarte porque no me dejaban verte- dijo mientras me abrazaba, pero no duro mucho, gracias a Dios

-¿Qué Rangiku?-dije intentando recobrar el aire.

-¡Gin y yo nos comprometimos!-dijo Rangiku alegre dando brinquitos, en el fondo hubo un sonido parecido a narices sangrando… pervertidos….

-Karin, solo venía a decirte que gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y que nos vemos luego-dijo Starrk- Quiero irme a dormir…

Después de las despedidas, la escuadra de rescate, Gin, Yuzu y yo llegamos a la primera división. Al parecer el resto de los capitanes y tenientes nos esperaban en la sala de juntas.

-Niñas, están bien-dijo mi padre abrazándonos ni bien pusimos un pie en la sala de juntas-Pensé que las perdería

-Papa-dijimos antes de regresarle el abrazo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Toushiro hablar con Yamamoto-sou taicho.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde explicándoles lo que paso en Las Noches. Yo me estaba cayendo del sueño. Rescatar a los Arrancar y al Gotei 13 del psicópata de Aizen es muy cansado. Me di cuenta que seguía bañada en pintura y sangre seca, lo mismo con Ichigo y Yuzu, mientras que el resto estaban llenos de pintura y escombros. Tía me había prestado una de sus blusas, pero me quedaba grande.

De ahí nos fuimos a la división. Rangiku decidió hacer fiesta en el primer piso. Me alegro que los cuartos estén en el tercer piso, arriba de todas las oficinas del segundo piso. Me tome un baño y caí rendida a la cama.

Me alegro que todo haya acabado.

**Próximo capitulo: Epilogo **

**Ya se acabo la historia ToT**

**Me despido **

**CHILLIS**


	13. Epilogo

N/A: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, Y MIL VECES GRACIAS, MERCI, THANK YOU, ARIGATTO (y demas) a todas las personas que leyeron, comentaron, agregaron a Favoritos/Alerts, este historia, si no fuera por ustedes no les daria el epilogo xD. Esta un poco corto, ya que me di el derecho de hacerlo asi porque les daba capitulos largos, y no deje mas cosas que escribir la ceremonia de la Seisai... la cual yo invente, basandome en las bodas japonesas (mas o menos) pero recuerden, son yakuza.

Para los que esperan el x-over, pondre un avance por aqui, la proxima vez que actualice esta historia sera para informarles sobre el x-over de Harry Potter y Bleach. Pairings contemplados hasta ahora: HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, UlquiHime, Momo/Kira, y un leve Aizen/Hinamori (ya saben, para crear mas drama xD). Tambien les aviso, la historia ya tiene unos 11 capitulos escritos, asi que va a estar largo.

Un Mapa Ambulante, Kananmaru y Hyorinmaru de peluche, y pelotas de futbol para: Fran, Avag22, naomi14, Tsukishirohime-chan, Suigin Walker, tami-chan, Matsuri24, , DaniMoro16, AAPD1095, Honjou, Vainilla-Pervinca, y todos los que leyeron. Felicidades a todos(as).

Gracias (ya dije eso xD) a todos. Disfruten el Epilogo de:

**Yakuza Love**

**Epilogo**

Hace un año me entere que mis padres eran parte del Gotei 13, que mi mama era la Kage no Seisai, una leyenda del Gotei 13, que estaba comprometida con el capitán más joven del Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toushiro, que un traidor del Gotei 13 amenazaba con matarme a mí y mis hermanos, Aizen Sosuke, y que después de muchos problemas está muerto.

Ahora estoy a punto de convertirme en Seisai.

¿Cómo? ¿A los quince? Toushiro manejo que pudiéramos salir de la escuela, nos consiguió tutores y a la temprana edad de 15 los dos teníamos nuestro diploma de preparatoria. La ventaja de ser yakuza.

-Karin-chan, todo está listo- la voz de Ichimaru Rangiku sonó del otro lado de la puerta, resulto que cuando su ahora esposo Ichimaru Gin nos ayudo a acabar con Aizen solo traiciono al Gotei 13 para salvar a Rangiku, después de seis meses de noviazgo se casaron y están en espera de un bebe.

-Pasa- le dije, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y una Rangiku de cuatro meses de embarazo vestida en un kimono rosa palo entro seguida de mi cuñada Kurosaki Rukia, Seisai y teniente de la quinta división. Mi hermano Ichigo fue ascendido de guardaespaldas a capitán después del caso Aizen como le llaman y se casaron a los dos meses del asalto en Las Noches. Hay rumores que van por bebe, pero no ha sido confirmado, aun. Si quiero un sobrino al cual maleducar…

Rukia y yo vestíamos los kimonos tradicionales del Gotei 13 negros, un shitagi blanco, un kosode negro, un hakama negro, un hakama-himo blanco, tabi blanco y waraji, aparte, Rukia tenía su banda con el escudo de su división en su brazo izquierdo y yo el mío en mi brazo, ahora soy teniente de la decima, porque a Rangiku, al convertirse en la seisai de la tercera división ya no podía ser teniente de la decima

-Es una pena que Yuzu-chan no pueda venir.-comento Rangiku- Aunque se la pasara con Jinta-kun toda la ceremonia...

-¿No deberías cambiarte Rangiku?-le pregunte mirando su kimono rosa.

-Hable con Yamamoto y dijo que no había problema que use este kimono, dada mi situación-dijo acariciando su vientre.

-¿Entonces no veré a Toushiro hasta que empiece la ceremonia?-les pregunte a las dos chicas, quienes habían pasado por lo mismo antes de casarse.

-Nope, pero nosotras estarnos dándote apoyo moral- dijo Rukia sonriente- También estará toda la decima división, mas los capitanes, sus seisais y tenientes.

-Se supone que es una ceremonia privada- debatí mientras me ponía mis waraji.

-Y lo es, al menos no están todas las divisiones- Rangiku comento tranquilamente mientras me miraba. –Déjate el pelo suelto, no pasara nada- me dijo jalándome hacia la puerta-ándale que no podemos llegar tarde

La división estaba casi vacía, la poca gente había me pagaron sus respetos aunque les he dicho miles de veces que no traten muy formalmente, pero no me hacen caso; al parecer el resto había ido a la sala de ceremonias en la primera división, el camino a la primera división fue tranquilo, callado… o me la pase todo el tiempo pensando en el futuro.

Llegamos y nos dirigimos rápidamente a la sala de ceremonias… o al menos lo más rápido que una chica embarazada podría correr en el caso de Rangiku. La sala de ceremonias estaba llena, los capitanes y sus tenientes estaban sentados en orden, solo Yamamoto y Toushiro sentados en medio de las dos hileras de capitanes y tenientes. Note que una hilera entre la decima división y donde estaban los capitanes también estaban los Espada. Todavía faltaba gente, como Zaraki y Yachiru. Matsumoto y Rukia se acomodaron a un lado de Gin e Ichigo respectivamente por su estatus de seisais. Yo me senté a un lado de Toushiro y enfrente de Yamamoto. Mi papa me sonreía desde su lugar como teniente de la decimotercera, Momo estaba sentada hasta enfrente de la división, ya recuperada, y siendo nuestra tercer oficial. Ya ha dejado de preguntar por Aizen-taicho y lleva tres meses con Kira Izuru, quien seguía siendo teniente de la tercera. La novena todavía no tenía teniente.

Cuando todos estaban presentes Yamamoto-sou taicho agarro la tetera que había enfrente de nosotros.

-Kurosaki Karin, estas apunto de unirte al Gotei 13 de una de las formas más nobles. ¿Estás segura de querer unirte al Gotei 13?

-Hai, Yamamoto-sou taicho

-¿Juras proteger al capitán y a tu división, mantener a la división unida, y tomar la posición del capitán en caso de que el capitán este imposibilitado, o resulte muerto en combate?

-Lo juro

-¿Estas dispuesta de tomar el nombre de Hitsugaya Karin y de unir tu vida con Hitsugaya Toushiro?

-Sí, estoy dispuesta

-Hitsugaya Toushiro, ¿juras proteger a tu Seisai, apoyarla en todo lo necesario, y respetarla?

-Lo juro-dijo Toushiro mirándome de soslayo.

-¿Estás dispuesto a unir tu vida con la de Kurosaki Karin?

-Sí, estoy dispuesto

-En ese caso, compartan esta bebida como prueba de su juramento ante el Gotei 13-dijo Yamamoto pasándome una taza con te de jazmín. Le di un sorbo y se lo pase a Toushiro quien dio un sorbo antes de darle la taza a Yamamoto-sou taicho.- La decima división del Gotei 13 tiene a una nueva Seisai, Hitsugaya Karin

Toushiro tomo eso como una señal para terminar la unión con un beso, el cual provoco aplausos por parte de la división, los capitanes y tenientes.

-Hola, nueva seisai de la decima división-dijo Toushiro riéndose

-Cállate-le dije pegándole ligeramente en el brazo.

Después de esto hubo fiesta. Rangiku se la paso llorando porque no podrá beber su Sake por lo del embarazo, y… he de admitir que me la pase súper (y remarco súper) bien en la noche de bodas ¿Qué quieren detalles? Lo siento pero no es apto para menores de 21 años, si le agregue 3 años más pero no es mi culpa, es que Toushiro es tan kawaii en la cama. ¡Es lo único que les diré! Se los dejo a la imaginación.

De ahí en fuera la vida en la división fue de lo más tranquila posible. Pero lleno de chismes, como puedes esperar conforme pasaron los años

Los Espada reconstruyeron Las Noches y cambiaron a Hueco Mundo, los Vizard también se aliaron con el Gotei 13 gracias a Ichigo.

Yuzu y Jinta se casaron al año siguiente de mi boda y tuvieron mellizos Sakura y Kenta, Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron dos hijos, un niño y una niña llamados Kaien y Masaki. Gin y Rangiku tuvieron tres hijos, un chico llamado Takumi, y dos chicas gemelas llamadas Miyako y Miyoko. Kira y Momo también se casaron y tuvieron un chico llamado Daisuke.

A los cinco meses de mi boda Renji y Tatsuki se casaron, y al año tuvieron una niña llamada Kasumi; Uryu y Orihime también se casaron y tuvieron a los chicos Sora y Takao.

Toshi-chan y yo tuvimos tres hijos a la tierna edad de 29 (si a eso se le llama tierna), Touya, Amaya y Yuki.

Lo único que puedo decir es que esta generación se reprodujo como conejos…

Todos vivimos una vida normal, o al menos lo normal que se pueda siendo un yakuza, claro.

_¿Qué haces Karin?_

Hola Toushiro, saluda a tus fans

_Hola fans. ¿Qué haces Karin?_

Nada aquí, contándoles historias, por cierto, quieren saber si de a de veras fumas

_No fumo… _

¿Entones porque siempre estas fumando cuando te encuentro en la sala?

_Prendo los cigarros para que te enojes conmigo, me gusta verte enojada y como me quitas el cigarro…_

Aww, que lindo, ahora lavaras los platos esta semana y la próxima

_¿Por qué? ¿Yo que hice?_

Derramar mi bilis innecesariamente, tu chaparro

_¡Pero definitivamente soy más alto que tú! Estoy a dos centímetros de alcanzar a Ichigo…_

¡Y esos dos centímetros son una gran diferencia!

_Lo que tú digas_

Eres tan frio, Shiro-chan

_¿Por algo tendré a Hyorinmaru?_

Buen punto, pero eso no explica tu pelo blanco… Oye cuando yo tenga el pelo blanco por la edad ¿tu tendrás tu pelo blanco o negro?

_Preguntas cada cosa…_

Sip, esa soy….

_¿Decías?_

¡No me beses cuando estoy hablando! Ahora discúlpate con tus fans que han de tener un paro cardiaco…

_Lo siento fans_

Toshi-kun eres un encanto

_Muchas gracias, ya lo sabía._

No lo dije para que te subiera el ego, el cual ya ni cabe en la división…

_No es mi culpa que tenga una esposa tan guapa, kawaii, inteligente, fuerte…_

No sigas que me sonrojo

…_y me haya dado los hermosos hijos que tengo… ¡eso sonó tan cliché!_

**¡Papi! ¡Touya no me quiere dar a Hyorinmaru!**

**¡Pero, Amaya tiene a Kananmaru! ¡Y Yuki tiene a Kon!**

**Yo no tengo a Kon**

_Será mejor que me encargue de ellos. No puedo creer que discutan por los peluches…_

Ándale, ve y enséñale a tus fans lo buen padre que eres.

_Lo que sea, ahora vengo_

Esta fue mi historia de amor. Un amor ilegal. Esto fue mí…

_Nuestro…_

Esto fue nuestro…

_**Yakuza Love**_


	14. Avance xover

N/A: Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el avance.

**MAGOS SHINIGAMI **

**AVANCE**

Todos en el Seritei estaban preparándose para la batalla contra Aizen, de nuevo; los capitanes de las trece divisiones estaban teniendo su reunión donde se discutían los temas más importantes en el Seritei

-¿Por qué Jushiro es el único con silla?- Kyoraku Shunsui se quejo desde su posición, todos los capitanes estaban parados menos Ukitake Jushiro y Yamamoto-sou taicho

-¿Celoso Shunsui?-pregunto Jushiro con una risa

-Es por su enfermedad- Unohana Retsu contesto tranquila.

-Alégrate que Nanao-chan no está aquí, porque si no ya estuviera pegándote con el libro que siempre trae- comento Jushiro intentando molestar a su mejor amigo

-Sí, no me sorprendería que muriera de una contusión, ahora le ha dado por leer libros más grandes que una enciclopedia. Creo que está leyendo uno de magos o algo por el estilo.

-Qué bueno que lo comenta, Kyoraku-taicho, ya que de eso quería hablar- dijo Kurotsuchi –taicho sonriente

-¿De libros? Será mejor si lo platica con mi Nanao-chan, ella tiene un abanico de temas que…

-No me refiero a libros, me refiero a magos, Kyoraku-taicho. No sé si acuerden de la comunidad mágica que reside en Inglaterra-solo los capitanes veteranos (Unohana, Yamamoto, Kyoraku y Ukitake) asintieron.- Hay una comunidad de humanos con gran cantidad de reiatsu, el cual lo canalizan en lo que autodenominan "magia", pero es un kido en un nivel reducido, llámese Bakudo o Hado.

-¿Y eso que tiene de importante? Nunca han representado un peligro para el flujo de almas.-comento Ukitake, sentándose mejor.

-Pero ahora lo es, o eso es lo que suponemos.-explico Kurotsuchi, alzando su mano blanca haciendo un gesto- Lo único que sabemos es que hemos encontrado el mismo Reiatsu en siete lugares diferentes, hace unos dos, tres años humanos habían sido ocho, pero inexplicablemente desapareció uno. Y hace dos días hubo un gran aumento en el Reiatsu, como si se hubiera fortalecido de manera alarmante.

-¿No podemos mandar a las fuerzas especiales?-pregunto Soi Fon, pensando en que podría mandar a su teniente y no lo tuviera que ver comer sus galletas de arroz todo el día. Su división le urge una limpieza de tantas migajas.

-Me temo que no. Nos hemos conectado con los shinigami infiltrados en esta comunidad mágica, y nos informa que están al borde de una guerra, al parecer hay una organización llamada La Orden del Fénix, la cual esta prediciendo una guerra en esta comunidad, pero su gobierno niega tales predicciones.

-Sus problemas no nos interesan, ahora estamos hasta los codos con lo de Aizen.- comento Soi Fon, enojada de que su oportunidad de deshacerse de Oomaeda no podría ser.

-Se equivoca, "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" o la persona a la cual suponemos el reiatsu fragmentado pertenece tiene esta idea de conquistar el mundo mágico, es muy poderoso y si Aizen se entera de esto nos sería contraproducente, lo que habíamos planeado era destruir los fragmentos de esta persona, y cuando el alma se reconstruya mandarla al infierno.

-¿Le temen tanto como para no querer mencionar su propio nombre?-pregunto Kuchiki-taicho

-Al parecer ha mutilado a una generación de magos y brujas antes de que un bebe lo paro.

-¿Un bebe?-pregunto Hitsugaya-taicho interesado.

-Hay tres maldiciones imperdonables, las cuales al usarlas fragmentan el alma, la más mortal es el Avada Kedavra, o la maldición asesina, es con lo que ha matado a los humanos. Se dice que cuando quiso matar a una familia de magos solo murieron el padre y la madre de la familia y este 'innombrable'. Según mis fuentes, la madre se sacrifico por su hijo, activando una magia antigua y esta hizo rebotar la maldición matando al 'innombrable'. Pero este está vivo, también suponemos que fragmento su propia alma para encadenarse al mundo de los humanos y "no morir".

-Interesante-murmuro Ukitake-¿Cómo encadeno sus fragmentos al mundo material?

-Los coloco en objetos, como que se unieron a estos para mantenerlo vivo. Esta es una práctica de magia negra y es muy difícil desprenderte de la mitad en tu alma, y ni que decir de fragmentarla en ocho partes. Esto desafía toda regla natural, mágica y espiritual, ya hemos confirmado esto. Tres de estos ahora siete fragmentos se encuentran en movimiento. Uno es el mismo "innombrable", otro que mantiene siempre cerca es su mascota al parecer y la última es de un chico, pero no es cualquier chico

-El que lo derroto siendo bebe- dijo Hitsugaya atando los cabos.-De seguro tiene una vendetta en contra del chico.

-Sí, y este chico sigue siendo protegido por la magia activada por su madre, pero solo dura 17 años según mis cálculos. El chico tiene, cuanto mínimo, unos quince años de edad. Así que este escudo, o protección le queda unos dos años de duración. Y no lo protege todo el tiempo, solo cuando está en una casa en específico, la casa de sus tíos maternos, así que la protección está relacionada con la sangre, en la casa en la que habita la sangre parecida a la de la madre es la que completara la protección. Y como todos deben saber la sangre más parecida a la de alguien es la de su propio hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Yamamoto-sou taicho?-pregunto Komamura-taicho diciendo en voz alta la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de todos los capitanes.

-Mandaremos a un capitán, un teniente con un escuadrón para proteger al chico.-contesto Yamamoto- sou taicho

-Olvidaba mencionar que el chico estará en una especie de internado mágico, es una escuela donde aprenden a usar magia y a controlarla, está en un punto de Escocia, nadie sabe su actual posición, ni los mismos profesores. Le sugiero mandar a gente que se tengan la apariencia de entre 11 y 17 años, hacerlos pasar por estudiantes, o como escoltas especiales del chico. –A un lado de Kurotsuchi, Hitsugaya-taicho se tenso- ¿Algún problema Hitsugaya-taicho?

-Ninguno, prosiga-dijo este intentando mantener su enojo, no quería que su torre de papeles aumenten a un nivel alarmado si es que va, pero siempre le tocan este tipo de trabajo.

-Hitsugaya-taicho, usted está encargado de esta misión-dijo Yamamoto- sou taicho, golpeando su bastón en el piso, Hitsugaya solo suspiro

-Hai, Yamamoto-sou taicho.

-¿A quienes piensa llevar?

-A Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika y a Kuchiki Rukia, nos serviría su experiencia en el mundo material.

-¿Qué me dicen de el Shinigami Substituto Kurosaki Ichigo? Sería el único que sabe del mundo material al 100%-sugirió Ukitake, recordando al chico de cabellos naranjas

-También infórmenlo- dijo Yamamoto-sou taicho.- Hitsugaya-taicho, vaya al mundo material con su escuadrón lo más pronto posible, informe a Kurosaki Ichigo antes de recibir más información sobre la misión. Tendremos que ponernos en contacto con el mundo mágico. Se concluye la reunión.-dijo volviendo a golpear su bastón, clara señal que habían terminado.

* * *

-Karin y yo somos los únicos que podemos ver almas-intentaba explicar Ichigo

-¿Y eso qué?-pregunto Karin

-Ellos son shinigami-dijo Kon saltando al pecho de Karin, y ella lo tiro murmurando un "pervertido"

-Ya lo sabía, saliste de tu cuerpo enfrente de mí, por si no lo recuerdas, -pregunto Karin

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Ichigo rascándose la nuca

-Una tarde, la placa que tienes en el pantalón había empezado a pitar cuando trate de decirte que yo sabía que eras, pero no me dijiste nada

-Conoce demasiado-murmuro Hitsugaya-tenemos que comunicarle a Yamamoto- sou taicho.

-Vamos con Urahara-proporciono Renji

* * *

-Tiene que convertirse en shinigami-dijo Yamamoto- Y si tiene el potencial de Kurosaki Ichigo, podrá ir a la misión con el escuadrón

-¿¡QUE!?-Gritaron los hermanos Kurosaki

-Hai, Yamamoto-sou taicho. Requeriremos de Urahara para convertirla en shinigami.

-La quiero como shinigami para antes del primero de septiembre. Se les mandara alguien con la información de la misión cuando ella sea convertida.-dijo antes de que la imagen desapareciera. Todos se giraron a ver a la próxima shinigami. Ella tenía una cara de shock.

* * *

-¿Magos? ¿Magos?- preguntaron Ichigo y Karin cuando se enteraron de la misión cinco días después. Karin ya una shinigami hecha y derecha, con su shikai descubierto y sin un hollow interno.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-murmuro Ikkaku

-¿No necesitaran gigai?-pregunto Karin, quien ya estaba enterada todo, desde lo de Rukia hasta lo de Aizen.- ¿Cómo le haremos para ir a Londres?

-Abriremos un senkai en Hogwarts, ya que Kurotsuchi- taicho tiene localizadores en el reiatsu, aunque no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo. Cuando el chico este en Hogwarts podremos aparecernos. –Explico Rangiku desde su lugar en el cuarto de Ichigo.- Estaremos ahí como escoltas del chico, pero también como alumnos.

**Estas son una pequeñas, y no tan pequeñas partes del primer capitulo SOLO EL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**Pasen por mi profile para ir a la historia**

**Saludos**

**CHILLIS**


End file.
